Ultimate Trisomie
by KolaKola
Summary: Moi , jai plus de 30 reviews , ca veut dire que ma fic est bien , Nananaireuh ! Euh , Svp ne vous fiez pas aux premiers chapitres c'est de la merde mais jai la flemme de remarquer
1. Lorsqu'on aime les supermarchés

**_L'aventure des ptits comique_**

Dans l'ombre d'une pièce où l'on ne faisait pas trois pas sans marcher sur un objet , dont l'on apprendra plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre , un mec était en train de jouer a son jeu vidéo préféré , avec un chien sur ses genoux qui regardait la télé . Soudain , la télé commenca a montrer des signes de Fatigue , avant d'exploser completement (Sens propre ET figuré)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH APOCALYPSE ! MUSTI ! COUCHE TOI ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Waf !

Le Jeune Vieux chien regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait couché par terre , les mains derriere la tête , Avant de lui aboyer dans les oreilles .

-WAAAAAAF !

-Ouais , Ouais ! je vais l'appeler ce réparateur ... OU ! Je vais la réparer moi-même !

-Waaf ? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF

Le jeune veiux chien (Ou Musti ...) Coura se coucher sous le lit , emportant avec lui la couette , l'oreiller et le manteau du jeune homme dans sa course , afin de se protéger . Pierre (Ouais , le jeune homme , Quoi !) commenca a tourner la télé

-Oui oui ! Je vois ce qui ne va pas ! c'est le régulateur de choumpz qui bloque le system nerveux de la télé ! a cause de ca , le sang ne circule plus bien et ...

Pierre ne continua pas plus longtemps le discours , noir de suie comme il l'était , normalité lorsqu'une télé vient de vous exploser a la geule .

-Ouais , bon ! Je vais acheter un bidule qui va réparer cette télé . Viens Musti , On va dépenser notre fric !

-Wif !

Les deux maitre du claquage de tune prirent une centaine d'euros et partir dans le centre commercial le plus proche ... Une fois entré dans le centre commercial , avant d'acheter un "bidule" , Pierre se précipita avec Musti au rayon Jeux Vidéos . C'est alors qu'il trouvèrent LE jeu en ocasion qui les avait fait trépigner devant leur télé Deux ans plus tot . Musti foudroya Pierre du regard et Pierre foudroya Musti du regard ...

_Flashback _

_-Nan nan nan ! je veux pas que Nanaki soit dans mon equipe ! Vincent est bien meilleur !_

_- Waf Wouf !_

_- NOOOON !_

_- Wif !_

_- NAAAAN_

_- Waf !_

_- Tais toi , Clebs !_

_Le chien monta sur l'étagère où tronait fièrement un PS1 avec le jeu ff7 dedans et la boite contenant les autres CD dessus . Musti grogna de facon a intimider son adversaire ._

_-Pas touche a ma console !_

_Le chien planta profondément ses crocs dans l'arriere de la PS1 , mordant dans un bout de la boite ._

_L'enfant pris l'autre bord de la PS1 , prenant ainsi l'autre moitié de la boite . Ils tirèrent de toute la force de leur crocs et bras , avant que la PS1 ne se casse en deux , ainsi que la boite et les CD ._

_-REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT !_

_-WIF WIF WIF WIF WIF !_

_Fin du Flash back_

-On le prend .

-Wif .

- On passe un contrat . Je prend Vincent , Nanaki et Cloud dans mon equipe . Ca marche ?

-Waf !

Le chien monta sur l'étagère où était exposé Le jeu FF7 Version collector , et l'attrapa avec ses griffes . Pierre alla vers la caisse avec le chien qui le suivait tant bien que mal sur deux pattes , Puis ...

-Merde , la télé ! Attends musti ! Je vais achter un truc !

Le jeune homme s'arreta net avant de commencer a courir .

-Profite pas pour aller acheter la patée Royal canin , C'est clair ?

Le chien poussa un grognement de dépit et attendit que son maitre revienne .

-Hey Mon gars , tu chercherais pas un truc pour réparer ta télé ?

Un jeune homme a l'allure LOUCHE lui ouvrait son manteau , exposant des paquets LOUCHE , des objets électrique LOUCHE , et un bidule LOUCHE où était marqué FF7 .

-Ouais , je vais prendre le bidule LOUCHE où ya marqué FF7 .

-Okay ... Ca fait 700 126 784 561 279 € ...

-Oh . Tout de même . TIENS ! DANS TA GEULE !

Pierre donna un gros gros gros coup de poing dans le nez au jeune homme LOUCHE avant de lui piquer le bidule LOUCHE où était marqué FF7 .

-Faut pas vendre de Paquet LOUCHE avec moi ! C'est de la drogue !

Pierre mit l'objet qu'il venait d'arracher au jeune homme LOUCHE dans sa poche en se grouillant d'arriver a la hauteur d'un chien qui lancait un "wouf" pour tenter d'expliquer a la vendeuse qu'il voulait prendre le jeu FF7 . Pierre lacha une cinquantaine d'euros sur le tapis ruolant de la caissière et chopa le jeu et partit en courant .

**On apprit plus tard que le jeu ne coutait que 25 euros , que le jeue homme n'était pas louche du tout , mais avait juste une capuche sur la tête , vendait des paquets de sable pour les amoureux de la plage et était dépanneur . Il venait aussi de remarquer qu'il avait un truc où yavait marqué FF7 et qu'il avait fait une blague au gars . Mais revenons a nos moutons**

Une fois arrivé chez lui , Pierre se precipita sur sa télé qui avait d'ailleurs perdu son ecran . Il glissa le truc qu'il appelait désormais le "Louchotruc" dans les circuits que l'on voyait apparaitre derriere l'ecrans . Aussitot , l'ecran détaché de la télé offrit une image trés trés trés trés net d'une série érotique .

-Coooool !

-Waf . Grrrrrrr

-Ouais , ouais ... Je vais brancher ma PS2 !

Pierre se precipita dans une armoire pour sortir un objet noir non identifié qu'il identifia comme une PS2 . Il brancha l'engin et glissa dedans le lecteur CD FF7 version collector , puis demarra l'engin .

-Ouaaa comme c'est jouliiiii !

-WaF !

Pierre appuya sur nouvelle partie , et alors la ... On entendit le bruit d'un pet Sonore , et , sous une puanteur asphyxiante , une lumière vive apparue .

Là où s'était tenu quelques instant plus tot un chien et un homme , il n'y avait qu'une puanteur extrême .


	2. Lorsqu'on aime se faire geuler dessus

**L'aventure des ptits comique**

**Part 2**

Dans un train qui avancait trés trés vite , un jeune hommeet son chien était endormi par terre . Au bout de quelques instants d'inconscience , le jeune homme se reveilla avec son chien toujours dans les vapes .

-Chui au paradis ? Nan ... On va faire un raisonnement ...Je suis dans un train qui avance a vive allure . La derniere fois que j'ai vu quelque chose , c'était a la maison avec Musti quand je jouais a FF7 . Hum ... Quoi d'autres ... _Allez mes neurones , réfléchissez !_ Ah oui ! J'ai mangé une barre chocolatée et une pomme hier .

_-CASSEZ VOUS TAS DE CONS ! LAISSEZ PLACE A AVALANCHE !_

**-Tim Toum Tim ! Nous arrivons a destination de Midgard . Veuillez bougez votre gros c... Euh , vous bougez le popotin pour sortir . Attention a l'ouverture des portes .**

**-**Hein ? Avalanche ? Midgard ? YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CHUI DANS LE JEUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! CHIKITIKATIKATIAKCHIKITAAAAA

Devant le vacarme que faisait Pierre (vous l'avez compris , c'est ce con ...) ,Musti se reveilla .

-Gneskispasse ?

-...Ikkitika... Qui a parlé ? Qui a Parlé ? Qui a parlé ?

-C'est moi !

-Qui ca toi ?

-Moi !

-Qui toi ?

-Mais ... Tu comprend ce que je veux dire ! Yahou ! Hey , je vais établir les règles dans la maison ! apartir de maintenant , tu dors dans la niche , je prends de la royal canin tous les soirs , je regarde la télé et tu dors , je joue aux jeux vidéos , je ...

-_Hein ? Hein ? Il faut que je prenne le temps de réfléchir ... alors ... il y a une bete qui ressemble a musti qui me parle ..._

_-..._exige d'avoir de la tune ...

-_Mais c'est Musti ! et il me parle !_

- ... et ... Hey , c'est moi ou tu mecoute pas ?

-ATTENDS ! JE REFLECHIS !

-D'accord ... 10 . 9 . 8 . 7 . 6 . 5 . 4 . 3 . 2 .1 .0 ... OH ! J'ai dit 0 merde !

-Oooooooooooooooooooooo TU PEUX ME PARLER ! exellent ! mon pti mustttiiiiii

-Et c'est pas tout ! je crois que j'ai un pouvoir qui me traverse le sang ... Attends ...

Et , sous les yeux ébahis et vraiment trés cons du jeune homme , le chien se métamorphosa tour a tour en caniche , chiuahua , bichon malté ,Yorkshire ...

-PUTAIN ! TA QUE DES FORMES DE TAPETTE ! MORT DE RIRE !

-Ah ouais ?

Pierre areta soudain de rigoler . Normale , musti venait de se transformer en Doberman et venait de mordre trééééééééééééééééééééés profond pierre dans le cou . Une larme perla au coin de son oeil . Et soudain ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE AIE AIE AIE AIE AIEEEEEE

_-c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?_

_-CHAIS PAS ! JE VAIS VOIR !_

Au moment ou pierre se remettait de ses emotions , un gros black avec un fusil gréffé sur le bras deboula dans le wagon en geulant

-QUESQUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! POURQUOI TU CRIE TOI ! CASSE TOI DE CE SIEGE !

Et , pour ponctuer ses mots , Barret (oui , c'est lui) Tira partout autour de lui .

**-TOUM TOUM TOUM En raison d'un probleme technique , le train va partir . Attention a la fermeture des portes .**

-ON SE CASSE LES GARS !

Toute la bande de Barret se precipita au dehors du truc , laissant le train partir tranquille , mais avant , un blond hérisson sauta par dessus le train . Pierre et Musti , qui avait suivi la bande comme des rats , le regardèrent se battre avec des sifflement d'admiration .

-Bon euh ... Toi tu peux te fight , mais moi ... _Demanda Pierre en se tournant vers Musti_

-Je vais enfin voir mon idole ! NANAKIIII ! Bon , toi , tu restes derriere moi .

Et la , Le chti Bichon malté que connaissait si bien Pierre se transforma en un gros tigre du bengale .

-Qui veux se fight !

-Euh ...Eux ..._Fit pierre en montrant du doigt une douzaine de soldats qui avancait avec une douzaine de chien ._

A peine 5 ou 6 minutes plus tard , tout le monde était mort sauf Pierre , qui tremblait , et Musti qui était completement crevé avec ses griffes rouges de sang .

-Mon chti Musti , on les rejoint dac ? Tel que je viens de voir barret , l'est pas trés malin , alors pour ouvrir les portes ... Meme si c'est Wesh qui le fait euh ...

-Froussard ! _Rugit Musti sur pierre , Et pierre eu 10 secondes d'asphyxie tellement le euh ... Chien-Morph puait de la g... Bouche ._

Lorsque pierre et Musti (redevenu Musti) arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur , toute la bande était déjà entré .

-ATTENDEZ NOUUUUUUUUUUUUS WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un con brun et un pti chien (oua la rimeeeee) sautèrent dans l'ascenseur avant de se rendre compte que c'était pas le bon . Ils se tapèrent donc 5 étages d'escalier . Ils suivirent cluod et barret et , au scorpion géant , Pierre se précipita sur le scorpion avec quelque chose dans la main .

-WAZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA VA CHIER SALE MONSTRE !

Pierre se précipita sur le dos du scoprion et tira avec ce qui semblait etre un fusil . Le monstre geula a mort avant de faire son attaque rayon laser sur le dos . Ce qu l'a tué . Ce qui a aussi tué Pierre qui , comme un con , était resté en ligne de mire du laser . Aprés une pteite queue de phénix dans la bouche (Beurk ! c'est dégeulasse _Dit pierre_) , on entendit une voix venu de nulle part disant "Attention . La bombe va péter dans 2minutes . Attention a pas vous faire exploser la geule . Attention . Plus que 1Min , 56Sec , 9centiemes avant que la bombe explose . 56 . 55 . 54 . 53 . 52 . 51 . 50 .

-Il faut qu'on se barre ! _geula Barret assez fort pour qu'une bonne moitié de la population de Midgard l'entende ._

-Chui assez de ton avis . _Fit Pierre avec une minte de traumatisé _. Hey , C'était pas 10 min dans le jeu ?

**Plus que 1min et 30sec .**

- ADIEU ! MUSTI , TRANSFORME TOI EN TIGRE DU BENGALE ET COURTCOURTCOURT !

Et la , pour les rats et les souris , un spectacle étonnant se produisit : Un taré completement con chevauchant un tigre du Bengale montant les escaliers .Au bas de l'escalier , Barret regarda Cloud .

-On prend l'ascenseur ?

-Chui assez de ton avis .

**note de l'auteur :**

ALORS ? Dis Dis Dis Dis Dis Dis ? C'est bien ? vous me dites si c'est nul , hein ! Chui désolé si c'est nul , mais j'aime pas trop le début ... a mon avis je vais me triper plus aprés . Bon bah ... Reviews Powaaaa n'est-ce pas ? Allez ... +


	3. Lorsqu'on aime les chansons

**L'aventure des Ptits comique**

**Part3**

_Note : _

_WAHOU ! Javias perdu l'inspiration et une grande ecrivaine m'envoie un com gentil ! WAHOU ! Remerciez Kity si vous aimez bien ma fic ! Merciiii bcpp !_

Aprés avoir monter Plusieurs étages , Musti et Pierre se retrouvèrent tout tout tout tout en haut (vous savez , juste au dessus de la porte !)

-Hem ... Musti ... Tu survivrais si tu faisais une chute de cette taille ?

-Euuuuuuu ;... je tente ?

**Plus que 45 sec avant que tout vous saute a la geule .**

-Merde , musti , Saute !

-C'était pas toi qu'était contre ? de toute facon t'es toujours contre tout ce que je fais et ...

-_Et merdeeeee ... Ptain faut qu'il arrete de parler ..._

-... oreillers , j'en ai jamais moi ...

- et alors ? pas de ma faute si jai besoin d'orreiler pour dormir !

-Bah si !

-Bah nan !

-Bah si !

-Bah nan !

**Plus que 5 sec .**

- Quoi ?

**Je repete : Plus que 5 sec **

_-CA VA PETER ! JOUVRE LE PASSAGE ! BRAS EXPLOSIF CHARGER ! WAZZA CONTRE LA PORTE ! ON VA TOUS PETER ! ENFIN ... FACON DE PARLER ! _Entendit on au loin , de la part de quelqu'un que l' on ne connait pas ...

_- _C'était pas Barret ca ?

-Ah bah bravo , ta gaché tout le suspens !

**Plus que 1 sec **

- AHHHHH WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Vu que l'on ne peut pas decrire ca , nous allons vous le chanter .

_(Musique de fond) ToudoumToudoumToudoum ...(Clip : Un con en train de hurler comme un malade chevauchant un tigrou avec une explosion derriere )_

**I am very strong !**

**I am in fire !**

**But I am in liiiiiiiiife !**

**I am chevaucher A tigre of Bengale**

**A sick tiger so i am dead nooooow !**

**I seeee fire ... And with and black ...**

**And i listen at hurlemennnt**

**I am sers a expulser The steak when it go to under ..**

**I am in contact with the cuvetteeeee**

**Welcomme to the see of my anus**

**Welcome at's Pierres'anuuuuuuuuuus !**

_( Musique de fond ) ToudoumToudoumToudoum (Fin du clip : Musti et pierre se ramasse la geule sur le pion , Pierre crame son pantalon , musti crame ses poils .)_

- I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD ! WOUHOUUUUUUUUU

-Si tu parles de titanic , il était devant une etendue d'eau quand il a dit ca . La on est étendu sur un pont . C'est pas trop pareil .

- Rôôôôôôôôô , ce musti , toujours a chier l'ambiance !

_- Putain , les tapettes , VENEZ ICI MERDE ! SINON JE VOUS FUSILLE ET ON ENTENDRA PLUS PARLER D'VOUS BANDE DE TAPETTES !_

_-Barret , laisse les , ils débutent , ta vu comment il a une sale geule le mec la ? En plus il a son pantalon et son calecon cramé , lui infligie pas une humiliation plus grande !_

_-Et en plus il est mignon ..._

_-MERDE , JESSIE ! PAS DE COMMENTAIRES ! T'ES DANS TON BOULOT , PAS DEHORS ! PARTAGE PAS TES COMMENTAIRES !_

_-TA GEULE BIGGS SINON JTE PETE TA GEULE A COUP DE BALLES DANS LA TETE !_

- Dites , c'est pas pour vous embêter mais vous auriez pas des vetements de rechange ?

-Pourquoi ? T'es trés bien comme ca ?

-Hum Jessie ... Si jme souviens bien , t'as un faible pour Cloud , Tu le dragues tout le temps , alors me fait pas chier !

Jessie rougir jusqu'au bas du dos , tandis que cloud le regardait avec de grands yeux .

-hummmmmmm C'est vrai ! Cloud , prend moi dans tes bras mon chéééériiiiiiiiiii !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MUSTI , C'EST CA ? JAI ENTENDU GEULER TON NOM ! JE MONTE SUR TON DOS ET TU ME TRANSPORTES LOIN DE LUI !

- Okay ! Ca va me changer de l'autre bouffon tueur de PS1

-PS-quoi ?

-Hey !

-Pierre , tu suis barret et les autres ! Cloud , tu montes sur mon dos et je temmene ou ?

- A lauberge du septieme ciel .

-Celui de tifolle c'est ca ?

-Non , de tifa ...

-Oups ... merde ... jai trop écouté Ledemondurire ...

-Lequoi?

-Bon , allez , viens et merde !

Une fois que musti fut parti , suivi de 7, 8 , 9 ou 10 insultes bien senti sorti de la bouche de Pierre , Barret et les autres se mirent en marche eux aussi a l'auberge du septieme ciel .

-Oh , juste , j'irais au magasin m'acheter une arme et de new vetements paske la ...


	4. Lorsqu'on aime les Relooking

**L'aventure des p'tits comique**

**Part 4**

Vu de musti :

-Hem ... Tu peux pas aller plus vite ?

-Bien sur que si mais tu te péterais la geule et tu mourerais tuer par un monster.

-Je vais tenter le risque , Si tu veux bien !

-Dac . C'est parti !

(_Musiqe de fond : Taxi 2)_

-On va s'péter la geuu_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule !_

Aprés un quart d'heure de cavalcade , Musti arriva au septieme ciel .

-Humm ... désolé ... interdit aux chiens ..

-ah ?

Musti se transforma alors en tout petit Yorkshire pas plus gros qu'une souris .

-je vais m'faire discret alors ...

Se retenant d'eclater de rire , Cloud entra avec le Yorkshire qui parlait d'une toute petite voix .

-Cloud , pourquoi t'est avec cette tapette de chien ?

-QUOIII ?

Aprés s'être transformé en Doberman de deux metres de haut sur deux pattes , Musti se précipita vers Tifa en hurlant qu'il n'étais pas une tapette et que ...

Vu de pierre :

-Quand est-ce qu'on arriveuuuu ?

-DANS 5 MINUTES ET ARRETE DE GEMIR COMME CA DEPUIS UNE DEMIHEURE !

- Pffffff

-Tiens , on voit deja la ville !

-Cooool!

Pierre poussa un cri de joieTout en courant comme un dératé vers la ville .

-Je lai deja dit , mais vu de dos il a un superbe cul ...

-Jessie , un commentaire comme ca et on rend public ton homosexualité .

-Oups ...

**Dans la ville ...**

**-**Gogogogogoggogogogogogogogogogogogogogogo vers les magasins ... Hey mais ! jai pas de tunes aussi ! pas grave ! on va faire sans !

Pierre entra dans le magasin avec une allure de gros bourrin pour intimider lze vendeur . Ce qui marcha pas du tout . Aprés tout , le vendeur faisait bien 4 fois sa taille et était habillé en militaire . Et le pantalon cramé , Pierre n'avait pas une bonne intimidation , c'est sur ...

-Vous voulez quoi , le nain ?

-Hum ... Vous pouvez aller me chercher un truc dans l'arriere boutique ?

-Voui ...

-Merde , vous etes crédule !

-Voui ... Ma maman le dit tout le temps . Bon je vais voir .

Profitant de sa diversion "que le vendeur était OBLIGER de suivre " , Pierre dévalisa la caisse puis fourra tout dans sa chemise .

-Alors ... Je vais prendre ce foulard noir/rouge , pour faire genre mercenaire ,... Erf , c'est quoi cette marque ? Ijk789 ... Ca doit etre leur RG512 ... bon , jelprend ... Ensuite ... WahOU ! Je prend le jean Super Ixtra Miga Baggy ... HEy mais ! ca c'est cool ! je prend les deux chevalières exposés la , ca fera style ... oh et puis , je me mettrais torse nu , comme ca quand je suerais ca me réchauffera ... wahou le plan de malade ...

Pendant que le vendeur revenait , pierre se précipita dans une cabine d'essayage pour essayer tout ce qu'il venait de prendre ...

-Voili Voilou !

-Ouais , vous etes classe ... ca fera 795 gils ...

-Parfait ...

Pierre portait le foulard Noir / rouge sur son visage , mettant en valeur le peu de muscles qu'il avait , mais mettant aussi les gros abdos qu'il s'était fait a la salle de gym (C'était suant !) en valeur . Le pantalon Ixtra Miga baggy faisait sur lui un bel effet ,puis les deux chevalières qu'il avait mis s'emboitait parfaitement chacun dans un majeur ...mais il lui manquait QUATRE choses importantes ...

-ERFFF ! Jai pas de chaussures ! Ni de lunettes ! Ni une bonne coiffure ! Ni de Pouvoir !

-Jai les chaussures et les lunettes , le coiffuer s'est en face , je connais un vieux mage capable de t'enchanter pour que tu puisses te transformer en loup ...

-Gna ? GnaGné ? C'est pas comme ca dans le jeu ...

-Quel jeu ?

-Ce jeu !

-Quel jeu ?

-MAIS CE JEU !

-Quel jeu ?

-CELUI DANS LEQUEL T'ES !

-Ah , le jeu en réseau World Of Mako ?

-Raaaaaaaaa ...Bon , fournis moi les lunettes et les chaussures ...

-Okay , alors nous avons ce modèle la

Le vendeur exposait des chaussures a la Van's mais ou yavait marké Ma0's , que pierre prit paske des van's avec un baggy s'était cool . Il demanda ensuite au vendeur d'une facon trés claire (langage des signes) ou pouvait til trouver des lunettes . Le vendeur l'emmena dans un rayon ou était exposé toute sorste de lunettes . Pierre prit des lunette de soleil teinté noir avant de se regarder dans un miroir . Jugant qu'il avait fier allure , il paya au vendeur les 50 gils qu'il fallait débourser pour les chaussures et les lunettes . Il sortir du magasin en ricanant qu'il venait de reprendre 845 gils de sa caisse ... Il alla ensuite chez le coiffeur , qui juga que sa coiffure c'était de la merde , et qui luifitune coiffure a moitié prix si il en faisait deux (pierre se fit remarquablement arnaqué , mais on passe ce détail sous silence ...) Pierre resortit du magasin avec une crête qui allait bien avec son foulard . Aprés avoir eu deux trois déclarations comme quoi il était beau , il décida de s'acheter un portable puis de passer chez le vieux fou . Il acheton donc un portable Snica's dernier cri , puis alla chez le vieux fou .

-Toceuh Toceuh Toceuh !

-OUAIs ! jarrive ! j'té aux chiotes ptit con !

-euh ... oui donc euh ... C'était pour savoir si vous pouviez pas me donner un PoWeR ...

-OUAIS PTIT COn ! jpeu tenchanter pour que tu deviene loup garou quand tu le veuille . Faudra baisser le foulard mais taura le style . je peux te creuser aussi des orifices dans tes chevalieres pour la matéria . Tout ca pour la modique somme de 1789 gils .

-JE PREND ! toute facon c'est pas mon argent , c'est la caisse du vendeur ...

-Hein ?

-non , non , rien ...

-Viens ici ! ENdors toi sur cette table .

-Dac .

-WOUNGALAWOUA WONGALAWOUA WONGALAWOUA WONGALAWOUAAAAA CA-CA !

-Hey ! c'est marrant , regardez , jai des poils qui pousse ...

-WOUGANALAWOUAWONGALAWOUA RATWOUAL ! WACHEWA !

-Hein ?

-WOUGANALAWOUAWONGALAWOUA RATWOUAL ! WACHEWA !  
-Et ?

-terminé ...

-Okay ... et mes chevalieres ?

-Ca a été fait aussi .

- je tente ?

-Okay .

Pierre se transforma peu a peu en loup garou tout en restant conscient de tout . Il regaraa le vieux fou qui le regardait avec des yeux effrayés .

-Ca avait jamais marché !

-Faut croire que ca marche sur moi _Rugit bizarrement Garou-Pierre_

-Okay ...

-Hey faut que je me trouve un pseudonyme ! _Réfléchit pierre tout en redevenant pierre . _Maintenant on me connaitra sous le nom de GAROU !

-CELUI QUI NAJAMAIS ETE SEUL AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS SA VIIIE !

-euh nan ... en faite , maintenant je m'appele ... DracoLoup . Pourquoi draco? ca fait style .

**Note :**

Jai bien aimé le relooking , pas vous ?

Pitiéééé au faite ! Pitiééé , Faites un tour sur mon blog qui n'a aucune visite ! Merciii (Mon blog : Http/divin-nain-tueur. 


	5. Lorsqu'on aime le meurtre

**L'aventure des ptits comiques**

**Part 5**

-Voilà le contrat , Draco .

-Jm'appele Jhyui Gadatako .

-Vous avez dit ...

-Une connerie :-D , Comme d'hab

Assis autour d'une table , Le vieux fou et Pierre (enfin , Jhyui Gadatako) réglait les modalités . Le vieux fou venait de donner a pierre un livre de 300 pages qui nétait tautre que le contrat .

-J'arriverais jamais a lire tout ca ...

-Ah . Bah signez directement tout en bas SVP .

-Dac !

-Au faite , votre crete s'est barré quand vous vous etes transformé .

-QUOIIII? Boarf , Pas grave , dfacon jaimais pas . Vais macheter un bandana ...

Aprés avoir chopé le contrat , Pierre sortit de chez le vieux fou et se dirigea vers le magasin de vetements .

-RE ! TA PAS UN BANDANA ?

-**PAS BESOIN DE GEULER !**

-_huuuu N'auriez vous pas un ptit bandana pour mes cheveux S'ilvousplaiiii_

-Yep . Un IJK789 ?

-Yep .

-Au faite , jai plus beaucoup de tune dans la caisse , ... Tu ne m'aurais pas pris un peu de truc par hasard ?

-Moaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

-Ah .

_-(Pensée) Eheheheheheheheheh ! Chui le meilleur comédien ! Reusement que jai pris des cours de théatre ..._

_Flashback ..._

_-Allez les filles ..._

_-Héééhééééé_

_-Et pierre ... On va interpréter Alice aux pays des merveilles . Sofia tu joueras le role d'alice . Nina du role de la reine . Jina Coka Et zaza du role des gardes . Huijia (Ninjaaaaaaaaaaaa) tu interprétras le role du lapin . Pierre tu feras le role duuu ... Trone ._

_-QUOIIII ! Mais c pas juste ! Je veux pas avoir les grosses fesses de nina sur moi , moi !_

_(Giffffle !)_

_-Aiieeeeee _

_Fin flashback_

-Woala Woala ! Tiens , ton bandana .

-Mwerci .

-Twou Twe Fwou Dwe Mwa Gweule ?

-Mwoaaaa ? Where is Your Collegue ? _(pensée) WAAAA laccent de mes deux dsa mereeeeeeee ! AAAAA MDR !_

-Wo Twoilette . Wil Fwait Wouna Kwinder .

-Ow .Ow Wevoir _(pensée) ET A JAMAIS PAUVRE CLOCHE !_

Pierre sortit du magasin et mit son bandana avant de se diriger vers le bar .

-SALUT EVERYBODY !

-C'est lui le blaireau dont je te parlais , Tifa .

-Hey ! Musti !

-Yep , toutaleur j'étais parti pour la buter mais elle ma raisonné . Avec de l'alcool . Vodka en faite . Avec une lichette de biere...

-MDR ! MON PTIT MUSTI QUI BOIT ! YIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHI !

-Hips Te moque Hips Paaaaaaa hips **_Petage de geule , Musti tombe de la chaise .._**

-Alors ! on tient plus sur une chaise ?

-Hips Te moque pas ! Hips

-SIIIII !! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MORT DE RIRE ESPECE DALCHOLOOO !

-Hips hips

-Bon c'est pas tout ca mais Tifa sors moi de la Vodka A la Vodka ...

-Daccord . Tiens !

-Mirciii ...

-Tention c'est fort

-Bah desoule musti stp ...

-Ok

Une capsule de désintocication qui durait deux minutes , plus tard .

-Ah bah enfin !

-Chui lucide .

-Ok , lis moi ca ..._ dit pierre en donnant le contrat a Musti_

-Okay hum hum ... **Chapitre 1 Alinéa 1 Paragraphe 1 Phrase 1 Mot 1 Lettre 1 ...**

-Bon je bois ...

**BOUM !**

**- **Ne jamais boire d'alcool aprés l'enchantement sinon l'enchantement sera perdu a jamais mais laissera des ptites séquelles .

-_Pierre , La tete en bas :_ Batard ! T'aurais pas pu l'dire avant ? C'est quoi les ptites séquelles ?

-Des yeux rouges resteront et un surplus de poil au niveau de la partie génitale .

-Bordeeeeel ! Ca c'est coooool ca !

-L'enchantement ne peut etre rembourser ni aucun reclamation .

-L'enfoiréééééé !

-Et jen ai marre decrice ce contrat alors je vais aux chiotes et je my remets ... _(Illisible a cause de diverses taches marrons)I_l ne faut pas non plus danser le disco sinon les sequelles se barre (enfin , une des sequelles , c'est a dire le surplus de poils)

-Rooooooh pas cool ! Comment je vais faire moi ?

-Le sujet doit se retenir .

-Ah ...

-A part ca , c'était 12 gils le verre .

-Tiens . Bon je vais m'acheter une épée ...

Pierre sortit du bar et se dirigea vers un magasin d'armes . Il loucha sur une dizaine d'épée a la Cloud de toute les couleurs (Bleu marine , Rose vif , Vert pomme , Turquoise , Violet myrtille , Jaune Vif ...) Puis il tomba sur une magnfique épée rouge sangou était peint une griffe et un croc , avec la forme d'une épée a la Tidus de FF10 ,et une poignet en poil de loup . Pierre se dirigea vers lui et l'admira .

-Pas mal , n'est-ce pas ?

-Yep . Je prend .

-Ok . 700 000 000 000 gils .

-J'avais jamais vu autant de zéro sur une etiquette .

-Ouais .

- Je peux l'empoigner ?

-Voui Voui ...

Pierre empoigna donc l'épée . Puis se précipita avec l'épée vers le vendeur et lui coupa la tete . Puis il prit la caisseet prit aprés une douche pour se débarraser du sang du vendeur. Puis il prit une sangle qu'il s'attacha sur le dos avant d'y glisser son épée . Il sortit ensuite du magasin et se dirigea vers un magasin de tatouage . Il se tatoua un Crâne sur le torse et des tatouages trybals sur les bras , ainsi qu'un dragon chinois sur les avant bras qui crachait du feu -tatou ge sur les mains de pierre . Il alla ensuite vers un couturier qui lui cousu une griffe et un loup sur le foulard et le bandana , comme sur l'épée . tout ca en moins de 45 minutes ! C'est une folle pierre , hein ! Il Nomma son épée ...

-Crack .

Avant de partir au bar ...

-Salut les gens !

-Reeeee

-Ca r'ssemble a une conversation Caramail tout ca ...

-uiiiii !

-Ah ouais , vraiment beaucoup meme ... Bon a part ca il devrait bientot reaparraitre Barret et Cloud et tout le monde ?

-Oui Oui , jcrois ...

On entendit un bruit avant que le flipper et tout ses occupants arrivent au niveau du bar .

**Note :**

En faite javais changé davis au niveau de la crete et du loup , et je trouvais cool les yeux rouge oO

L'embleme ca fait style aussi :P

Crack paske ca fait dealer et Pierre aura une nouvelle réputation de voleur quand il ... Huuuuum ...


	6. Lorsqu'on aime suivre comme un rat

**L'aventure des ptits comiques**

**Part 6**

**Monde Original Des Gros Trisomiques Juste Avant Qu'il Se Téléporte Vers FF7**

-PIERREEEEEEEEEEE ! PIERRE T'ES OUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

--Silence--

-PUTAIN PIERRE ! ZYVA JAI APPORTER DE LA BIERE ! ON VA POUVOIR JOUER A LA XBOX !

--Silence--

-MUSTI DIT OUAF ET JE TE DONNERAIS DU ROYAL CANIN !

--Silence--

-Et toi , la mouche , tu sais ou ils sont ?

-Bzzzz Bzzz Bzzzz !

-Ah .

(Ce que voulait dire la mouche c'est : Ils font de la réparation.)

Devant chez deux personnes QUON NE SAIT PAS QUI CEST ... un jeune garcon a l'air deconneur avec la chevelure toute decoiffé regardait la porte . Aprés un soupcon de chocolat d'impatience , il entra dans la maison par la porte grincante , juste a temps pour entendre Pierre dire "Ouaaaaaa comme c'est jouliii" . Le jeune garcon se précipita vers la chambre de son ami et les espionna . Ils jouaient a FF7 avec un ecran tout pourri . musti aboya et une puanteur extreme envahit toute la piece , et pierre et musti disparurent ... Avec le garcon .

Le garcon les avait suivis comme des rats , je vais pas vous faire le résumé c dur . Sachez juste qu'il avait couru comme un malade derriere eux et s'était cassé un ongle sur le pont . Il s'était acheté des vetementsassez différents de ceux de pierre (Vu que pierre était parti avec la caisse , un ptit millier de pieces était tombé , il avait donc pu acheter une tenue (et n'avait donc pas vu lepisode du coiffeur , ni de lenchanteur , ni du bar , il l'avait juste vu se diriger vers le magasin d'arme .) que je vais vous decrire :

Pantalon Noir plein de dechirure Baggy comme les DIESEL quoi ...

Chemise Sans Manches Noir

Foulard enroulé autour du bras , noir avec marqué en rouge IJK789 (décidement ...)

Chaussures completement foncedé noir et grise .

Il s'était dit "SI je meurt , autant mourir avec style ."(oui , il avait compris en meme temps que pierre qu'il était dans FF7 ...) Il avait suivi Pierre dans le magasin d'armes et l'avait vu tuer le vendeur . pendant qu'il faisait sa douche , le garcon avait chopé une épée Bleu foncé avec une poignet en poil d'ours , ou l'emblème c'était un museau d'ourss . et pendant que pierre chopait la caisse et repartait au bar , lui s'achetait une chaine avec un pendentif de crane . Il était revenu au bar et écoutait aux portes . Il comptait entrer dans un moment , lorsque pierre ferait son ptit discours pour faire son effet , afin de bien filer la honte a pierre . Ah oui , en meme temps que la chaine , il s'était acheté une gourmette . Son épée était attaché dans son dos avec une sangle en cuir noir .

**Note :**

Jaime pas etre solitaire :-P

Chapitre assez court mais il introduit un new personnage dans le jeu donc bon .

Le new personnage s'appele Erwan .

GNAAA


	7. Lorsqu'on aime les jeux completement con

**L'aventure des ptits comique**

**Part 7**

**note :**

Dabord , pardon davance pour les fautes . jemsuis cassé le poignet droit a vélo donc jecris pas vite , je mets une heure pour faire un léger chapitre ... alors pas de mechant truc ... merci .. jefais un effort pour vous ... ps : les points ca sera des virgules désolé ah , et le cri de guerre de pierre :

World Of Warcraft Nain cri de guerre

Fin

CLAC

-salut beau gosse ,

-erf jessie , c'est pas jtaime pas mais jtaime pas tu vois ...

-bien sur beau pierre

-pfouuuu chui pas pd(_tout bas)_enculé !

-enculé ? par qui ? si c'est une invitation,

-ARGG naaan !

-MDRRR ! JESSIE VASY VIOLE LEEE ! raaaaaaaaaa MDRRR !

-MUSTIEUUU TA GEULEEEEEEEEEE !

-miaaaam..

-jessie jaime pas tes tendances ,

-tu crois que jaime la tienne , se bafrer tout le temps , Biggs ?

-Rooo mince alors !

-JVAIS TMORFLER MUSTI !

-Viens t'battre ... grrrrrrr...

-POUR KHAZ MODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

-POUR ROYAAL CANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

-BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-GERONIMOOOOOOOOO

- WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-BOUDGNABOUDGNABOUDGNA

-POUR WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**-VOS GEULES TOUT LE MONDE !**

Pour ponctuer ses mots , Barret tira un peu partout dans le bar . c'est dans un silence absolu qu'un con ouvrit la porte et que pierre profita de cette diversion pour voler la caisse . Le jeune garcon se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers musti , et lui serra la patte .

-Erfffff ! Erwan ! tu fais quoi la?

-Euuu jvous passe le bonjour de ma moman...

-Ah d'accord ...

-Sainte marie jeux vidéo d'la mère a Ralf de jesous le réssucité !

-Sainte prostituée du sexe et de la biere du réssucité du vagin !

-Jeannot !

-Titim !

_Ralenti sur fond de musique_

Toum , doumdoumdoumdoumdoumdouuuummmmm ...

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_Fin ralenti , deux cons sont tombés . motif : lacet défaits_

-Et c'est moi l'alchoolo ...

-Bouarf dans un sens ils se sont retrouvés , et toi aussi , musti...

-Demande a-la-brune-a-forte-poitrine-nommé-Tifa pour dire a erwan de se reveiller , il est namoureux delle depuis la 4eme ...

-il est mineur !

-Ta dja vu la carte d'identité de tifa , cloud?

-...non...

-Elle a 17 ans ...

-NOOO?

-Jlai vu sur un site ...

-Bah oui mais euh , il a 16ans ...

-nan , 17 le mois dernier

-moi aussi jai de la chance pour une fois...

-?

-18 ...

-noooo?

-Sii .. et pierre bah euuu...

-17 ?

-voui dans 6jours

-on va feter son annif ou?

-Euu jpense dans les cellules ...

-Quoiu?

-non non rien...

-FEUILLE !

-PAPIER !

-De quoi qui font eux?

-Pierre papier ciseau...

-CISEAU !

-PIERRE !

-BORDEL !

-allez raboule...

-Trahi par mon nom ... tiens tes deux ...cents gils...

-AHAh !

-PUITS !

-PIERRE !

-AH MDR ! allez rends moi ca ...

-Ils sont demeurés je crois musti , nan?

-Yen a un qua 15 de moyenne et laut' 4 ... qui a 4 ?

-Pierre ?

-Gagné ...

**note :**

Erwan ma fait un caca nerveux paskil veut des poils de corbeau a la place de ceux de lours --


	8. Lorsqu'on aime les Reveils Matins

L'aventure Des P'tits comique

Part 8

-ALLEZ LES TROUFIONS , ON SLEVE !

-Barret... Tageule...

-CLOUD ! T'ES UN MERCENAIRE PAS UNE FEIGNASSE ! LEVE TOI IL EST 6HEURES TA FAIT LA GRASSE MATINEE !

Tifa sortit tout d'un coup de sa chambre , une touffe sur la tete avec une robe de nuit hyper mega super hyper mega court. Trés Sexy. Avec un décolleté plongeant. mais Barret regardait plus les cheveux...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TA UNE MEDUSE SUR LA TETE !

-C'est bon j'ai pa eu le temps de me coiffer !

- Au lieu de discutetr va réveiller les autres et BOUGE TOI !

Une heure plus tard...

-Bon tout le monde est la ?

-Euh non il manque Musti

-REVEILLEZ MOI CETTE LIMACE pendant que je prends mon ptit dejeuner...

-Je peux le prendre avec toi steuplait ?

-Ok biggs ramène ta fraise !

-Bon moi j'vais réveiller Musti

-Attend, j'tacompagne (_Comme ca je l'assomerais par derriere et prendrais ses gils !)_

-Merci Pierre et Erwan

Pierre et Erwan montèrent dans les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de Musti pendant qu'Erwan essayai de piquer les gils de Pierre

-Erwan, petit fourbe je t'ai vu !

-MERDE !

-_Quel est ce cri de joie que j'entends?_

_-On sen fout , finissons l'dejeuner sinon on devra partager !_

_-BERK ! partager !_

-Musti ? HE HO BOUGE TOI!

-C'est qui ce con dans le lit de Musti ?

-Surement un clodo

-He ho toi tauré pa vu un chien dans ce lit ?

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz

-Ah. Il dit qu'il dort

-MUSTI ? T'EST OU ?

-Ici

-Toi on ta pas sonner le clodo

-Ah en plus il est complétement a poil !

-Les chiens ne s'habillent jamais crétin !

-Musti c'est toi ?

-Bah oui pauvrecon !

-Mais t'es plus un chien !

-Comment ca ? Mais mes poils ! On sont passés touts mes poils touts sales et qui puent ?

-Bah , au niveau de ton Zob.

-QUOIII ? C'EST QUOI CA ?

-Euh , une machine a reproduire Ca t'va?

-Non.

-D'accord. Le truc que je me secoue chaque soir. C'est mieux?

-Euh , oui...

-Mais comment ta fait ca espèce de blaireau ? Ta fait quoi hier soir?

-Euh , Chui allé a la fete foraine . la bas jai fait une dizaine de manege , Chui allé voir un vendeur de Croquettes (YAVAIT DU ROYAL CANIN ), Un vendeur D'alcool et reniflé l'cul a deux trois Canichettes ... Ah , et aussi un vieux fou qui mafait boire un truc DEGEULASSE ! et jai signé un ptit livret bleu , mais jai pas tout lu , je crois que j'était bourré...

-Ya pas a dire, tu es vraiment UN GROS BOUFFON !

-Et en plus t'as vu ,Pierre, il est a poil ce qui veut dire qu'il a besoin de vêtements

-Pas question de dépenser un seul de mes gils pour ce gros con !

-M'en fou jai pris en otage une chienne de riche que jai violé et qui ma redonné ensuite ses 4 500 gils pour me recompenser !

-Humpf !

-JALOUX !

-Humpf !

-JALOUX X 2 !

-DONNE MOI TOUT TON POGNON !

-c'est bon Erwan je vais t'aider a tout lui piquer et après on partagera !

-Arg NAN ! JAI UNE IDEE ! 1000 gils Chacun si vs me relookez...

-...

-...

-NAN !

-NAN !

-ET JE DIRAIS A TIFA QUE ERWAN EST UN FOU AU LIT !

-NAN !

-OUI !

-ERWAN SALE TRAITRE !

-ET JE DIRAIS A YOUFFIE QUE PIERRE EST UN FOU AU LIT !

-TOUS A LA BOUTIQUEEEEE !

**Note :**

Erwan a participé pour le chapter Et jai toujours pas changé les poils de corbeau


	9. Lorsqu'on aime les Relooking 2

L'aventure des p'tits comique

part 9

-EH TOUT LE MONDE ! MUSTI ET DEVENU UN HOMME ET ON VA LE RELOOQUER MOI ET ERWAN !

-Euh Pierre, je crois que tout le monde s'en fout

-Bah nous aussi on s'en fout on fait ca parce qu'on va gagner 1000 gils chacun et que Musti va parler de moi a Youffie

-Et de moi a Tifa

-Bon les mecs je vous paye pour me relooquer, pas pour glander !

-C'est bon Erwan, pour l'instant je m'en occupe, après ce sera a toi

-Ok merci !

Pendant que Pierre aidait Musti a choisir ses fringues Erwan admirait plusieurs épées dont une en particulier...

-Pierre tu me file 2000 gils ?

-T'ES MALADE ! JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE TE FILERAI 2000 GILS !

-mais c'est pour m'acheter une nouvelle épée

-TU PEUX TOUJOURS REVER !

-Attend j'ai une idée ! Je distrais le vendeur et toi tu pique la caisse et après on partage ! Y doit y avoir 5000 gils facile la dedans !

-MMMMM Ca marche !

-Monsieur le vendeur , je voudrais savoir si vous etes puceau , paskil ya une pute qu'attend dehors et elle vous trouve TRES Sexy.

-OUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! elle est ou?

-Elle vous attends chez le 45 eme monsieuur qui sera manchot que vous croiserez.

-GOGOGOGGOGOGOGOOGOOGOGOOOOOOOO

-Erwan , T'as fini?

-wfoui wfje wfange wfes wfeibets (Oui je mange ses beignets)

-BATARD ! ET MOI ALORS ! OUINNNNNNN !

-Wfé wfool ! Wfplus wfa ! wfeux wfrendre wfépée wfatis(ouais cool ! l'est plus la! jpeux prendre l'épée Gratis !)

-A part ca , ta vu musti dans son new relookage ? made in Pierre ;)

-WA COMMENT IL EST STYLE !

-Je sais , merci :) Je prend mon travail a coeur :)

-Pas musti ! Ce beignet ! Mais , Musti est pas mal non plus !

-ouf --

Musti était vétu d'un blouson en cuir avec des pics sur les épaules avec une vue sur ses abdominaux, d'un jean noir genre baggy avec des chaines sur les cotés et de chaussures décorées de têtes de morts. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille. Il avait opté pour un fusil au lieu d'une épée. Il était noir Avec des tetes de morts sur les cotés sur fond d'explosion et de taches de sang , avec un Loup qui sautait vers l'extrémité du fusil a pompe. Il avait des grenades sur ca ceinture avec une boucle ou était un motif de feu...

-Hey Hey...

-Vantard !

Et Erwan avait pris son épée et l'admirait. Elle était recourbée a l'extrémitéet une tête de corbeau etait dessinée sur la lame. Le manche etait en poils de griffon.

-J'ADORE CETTE EPEE !

-Tu vas faire quoi de l'ancienne?

-La vendre.

-FILE MOI CA !

**Note** :

Merci Erwan pour cette collaboration !

Et il a opté pour du griffon a la derniere seconde !

Le mechant


	10. Lorsqu'on aime le President

aventure des p'tits comiques

Part 10

-VOUS AVEZ FINI DE FAIRE LES CHOCHOTTES EN RELOOKANT LAUTRE CLODOOOO ! ON Y VA FAIRE PETER UN NOUVEAU REACTEUR !

-Qui t'as dit qu'on voulait v'nir ?

-SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS M'ACCOMPAGNER JE VOUS FUSILLE LA GUEULE !

-C'est assez convaincant. Go to the reacteur n°8 !

Une fois entrés dans le train pour le réacteur, Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Jessie, Biggs, Musti, Pierre et Erwan firent un contrôle d'identité...

-Nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais, t'es de la police ?

-Justement, oui

-Bon d'accord, Moi c'est ptite bite, lui c'est trou du cul, elle c'est salope, lui c'est grosse pédale, lui c'est gros tas, lui c'est terminator, lui c'est vieux clodo, et lui c'est gros fourbe.

-Daccord ! Bon voyage ! Monsieurgrosse pédale , enlevez votre main de mes fesses ...

-Oups pardon ! J'ai les mains baladeuses...

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde sortit du train en suivant Barret qui tirait dans tout les sens en gueulant :

-SUIVEZ MOI BANDE DE TROUFIONS !

On va pas tous vous racontez mais, en résumé :

Pierre et Erwan tuait la moitié des personnes et Musti lautre moitié (Aidé de Cloud) . Lorsque le réacteur explosa, le bilan des blessures :

Pierre Ongle cassé, Egratinure aux genoux .

Erwan Egratinure au bras, légère mini croscopique Cloque a la main

Musti Mal de tete

Cloud Un cheveux tombé et trés trés chaud a cause de l'explosion

-Beau travail les gars !

-Boujour bande de terroristes complétements cons

-T'es qui toi espèce de grosse pute !

-Je suis le président de laShinra corp.

-Et moi je suis le président des enfoirés qui vivent dans mon auberge !

-Tant mieux pour vous. Je suis venu pour vous défoncer la gueule mais je ne veux pas me casser un ongle dans la bataille alor je vais demander a mon plus puissant combattant de vous exterminer. Garde, faites entrer l'exterminateur !

La porte blindée s'ouvrit et ... un hamster sortit

-FIFI ATTAQUE !

Erwan regarda longtemps le hamster puis s'approcha et lui donna un coup de pied bien placé. Le hamster voltigea et tomba du 84 ème étagedu réacteur (ou plutot ce qu'il en restait).

-FIFI ! NON ! Vous allez payez. Faites entrer le Robot !

-C'est quoi encore ton monstre ? Un ver de terre ?

Une seconde porte blindée s'ouvrit et un robot de 6 mètre de haut en sortit.le groupe Fixa longuement les bazooka accrochés a ses epaules.Soudain ,il entendirent 2 petits bruits :

1- l'avion qui se barrait avec le rire de President en arriere plan .

2- Un crissement electrique... Ainsi que "COURT-CIRCUIT , COURT-CIRCUIT , COURT-CIRCUIT"

Le robot explosa alors et fit un gros trou au milieu du pont , Dans lequel Cloud Tombit.

-**BAAAAAaaaaannnnndddddddeeeeeee **deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _coooonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_-_**TA GEULE !**

**-**C'est profond comme trou?

-Ché pas. Je crache pour savoir...

Riiik , PFEU !

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

Prouchic !

-_Salopaaaaaard ! JAI UN CRACHAT SUR LA GEULE !_

-Oups ... A part ca , C'est pas si ... profond.

**Note : **

Erwan le correcteur

REVIEEEEEEEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Bande de mechants :)


	11. Lorsqu'on aime les p'tits cochons

L'aventure des p'tits comiques

Part 11

-Bon c'est pas tout ca mais moi j'ai la dalle !

-C'est bon Erwan on a compris que t'étais un morfale mais c'est pas le moment et en plus j'ai plus de gils !

-Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais m'infiltrer chez Don Corneto et je vais faire la pute !

-Ouais bonne idée nous on montera chez lui par les conduits !

-et Biggs , Jessie et moi on va au pilier pour defoncer les soldats !

-Bon bah moi j'vais prendre la calèche !

**Vu de Tifa :**

-Grmbll ! Toujours a moi de faire la pute.. HEY ! MAIS ! C'EST CLOUD ! ET C'EST QUI CETTE SALOPE AVEC CLOUD ! AH ELLE VEUT L'BAISER C'EST SUR ! CONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSE !

**Vu de Pierre , Erwan et Musti :**

-Ca pue !

-J' crois que Don Corneto a chié ya pas lontemps...

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

-Ne regarde pas ta main.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Jt'avais dit d'pas regarder !

-Pourquoi on passe par les conduits d'eau? ouinnnnnnn !

-Moi j'aime bien l'odeur !

-Berk !

-Remarque , C'est vrai que ca sentait bon ya un moment ! Don Connarto a du Verser sa bouteille d'eau de toilettes !

-Attention on passe la ou la pisse arrive ! et ya quelque tuyeau mal serré ...

-Arg naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Euh , C'est moi ou ya Don Corneto qu'est dans sa chambre a coté? Euh , il couche avec qui ? ARGH ! IL COUCHE AVEC MA FUTUR FEMME ! JVAIS LDEFONCER !

-PETES PAS LE MUR !

BRAOUM

-Trop tard...

-PIERRE ET MOI ON LE MUTILE AVEC NOS EPEES , TOI MUSTI TU LINTIMIDE AVEC TON FUSIL ! Tifa viens je vais te proteger de ce rustre !

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

-Euh ... on S'est gouré... C'est la chambre d'un de ces gardes du corps avec euh.. une meuf sans interet.. Allez on remonte !

-Pardon pour l'derangement !

-Sans probleme mon amie est un peu Sado-Maso et elle voulait utiliser un tournevis sur moi vous mavez sauvé la vie ! pour la peine je dis rien au Boss !

-Merciiiiii !

-Mais alors vous me dites une bonne adresse de pute !

-Park love ! Tchao bambino !

-Merci !

-Bien aimable ce monsieur !

-Oui. bon , La on est arrivé a la vraie chambre de cornéto.

-Comment tu l'sais?

-Il a trop un accent de pute de merde , Cornéto , et euh jentend le monsieur huler "Tifa , choisit le fouet , jaime me faire mal pour augmenter mon plaisir..."

-TOUS SUR CORNETO ! TRUCIDONS LE !

-On fait notreancien plan ! Erwan aide moi a le mutiler !

-Hehe !

-Moi j'intimide ! yeees !

-Tifa viens je vais te rassurer ! Viens dans mes bras !

-Snirfl Il voulait que je fasse des trucs cochons Snirfl

-Ca va , je suis la (_Jai tifa , dans mes bras , euh , jai tifa dans mes bras , NA !_) **clin doeil a pierre**

-Erwan fait des clin doeil plus discrets merde !

-Quoi?

-Non Rien Tifa , Rien , Rien..

-CORNETO ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE ... Oh tiens ! Pierre et Erwan et la joyeuse bande ! Zete la?

- Tu ne me presentes pas a ton amie, Cloud?

-Bah , Aerith , Tifa , Tifa , Aerith... Hey , tu fais quoi dans les bras dErwan ?

-(_Erwan va se faire defoncer euh , lalalilalaireeeee_)

-Il me console !

-QU...(apercevant l'oeil suppliant d'Erwan) Euh , D'accord.

-(_BORDEL DE MERDE ! CLOUD DEFONCE ERWAN ! STEUPLAIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)_

-Ahahaha ! Vous etes tombés dans mon piege ! (Abaisse le levier)

Une trappe s'ouvrit acoté du groupe

-Euh?

-Pardon , pas le bon levier...Ahahaha ! Vous etes tombés dans mon piege ! (Abaisse le levier)

Une trappe s'ouvrit sous le lit de Cornéto.

-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

-Jai envie dfaire pipi !

-Euh , les mecs tournez vous , Tifa veut pisser dans l'trou ou est tombé le Don ...

Tout les mecs se tournèrent Sauf Erwan qui resta contemplé ..

-ERWAN ! TOUT LES MECS !

-Mais ouimais euh !

-RETOURRNE TOI !

-Non mais c'est bon !

-Merci Tifaaaaa

-T'oute facon jai fini !

-MERDEUH !

-Quoi?

-Rienn Rien !

**Note :**

(Erwan) : normalement je suis pas aussi vicieux ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis un fourbe !

(Pierre) : Il va se venger quand yaura Youffie Arg Dieu S'iteuplé , protect me ! REVIEEEEEEEWS !


	12. Lorsqu'on aime les surnoms

L'aventure des p'tits comiques

-Faut ptete sortir d'ici , maintenant que Tifa a pissé?

-Bonne idée .

-Ah mais nan ! ya plein d'instrument sympa dans ce coffre ! Tenez : Un god ... Un fouet ... Un god éléctrique ... Des menottes ... Un god éléctrique vibromasseur ... Un god a tete de chat ... Un god a tete de rat ... Un god de rat ...

-Je veux bien le fouet et les menottes !

-C'est pour faire quoi Tifa ? _(étoiles dans les yeux d'Erwan)_

-J'aime bien les armes de SadOmasO

-Teste sur moi dans un lit ce soir !

-...!

-Rooh ca va, Ta Aerith ,Cloud !

-... ...

_-(Tifa + Aerith)_ Mais de quoi vous parlez?

-Shut up Aerith ! Fuck Cloud et don't be Boriiiiiing !

-Hein?

-Shut up !

-Gné?

-SHUT UP !

-Gné X 3?

-Rhum , Rhum ... **SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP**

**-**Dis moi Pierre , quand tu as appris l'anglais?

-Euh bah en faite chui allé sur un site porno anglais ou ils montrait des trucs de domination sadomasoshistes . Jai copié ...

-Jemdisais aussi ! Moi desfois je lisais ton livre !

-UN CHIEN CA PEUT LIRE?

-Mais tu nous prend pour des deumerés?

-...

-TA VU TES NOTES?

-OUAIS !

-Bah alors !

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je copie sur Erwan tout le temps !

-MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ?

-TA GEULE BARRET !

-**_QUOI?_**

_**-**euh ... shut up ..._

_-_ah .

-C'est pas tout ca mais ... bin enfaite ya Wesh qui combat tout seul comme une merde sur le pilier ..

-AH OUI ! Merde je lavais oublié ! Je vais lappeler avec mon nouveau portable ... Tûûûûûûûûûûûûûûût ... WESH , Wesh !

-...

-On fait la fiesta chez don cornéto !

-... !

-Ouais c'est bon ca va trankill jtamene de la biere aprés stuveux?

-... !

-Wesh ! A tout d'suite !

-Qu'est-cequi se passe?

-Bin enfaite ya des centaines de milliers de soldat qui veulent péter le pilier pour deverser un tas de cadavre sur les taudis du secteurs 7 ...

-Un tas de cadavre?

-Le secteur 7 c'est un cimetiere . Yadja des bouts de cervelle partout sur le pilier

-Ah elle va être trop KITCH la déco !

- o-O

-Oui c'est joli le rose !

-Oui on sait tu porte une robe rose ...

-Ouéééééééééééééééééééééééééééé

-Ptite cervelle ...

-Ah jadore comme surnom !

-Ok alors je te baptise officiellement Grosse Salope A La Petite Cervelle Désséché Toute Pourrie .

-Alors je m'appele GSALPCDTP !

-Je prefere Grosse Salope A La Petite Cervelle Désséché Toute Pourrie .

-D'accord .

-GOO TOO LE PILIEEEER !

-Un kilometer a pied , ca use , ca use , Deux kilometres a pieds , ca use les souliers , Trois Kilometr_es a pied , ca use ca use ..._

_618956248 kilometres a pied , _ca use ca use 618956249 kilometres a pied , ca use les souliers ..

-T'es obligé de dire un Kilometres a chaque pas?

-Oui !

-Bon bah on est arrivé sinon ...

-_WESH WESH WESH !_

-Ah , Rebonjour Wesh depuis la conversation téléphonique !

-_Jai buté tout les soldats ... AH MERDE ! DES RENFOOOORTS !_

-Te penche pas autant , Wesh ! Attention t'es haut comme meme !

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PROUCHIC

-Jui avait dit de pas se pencher ..

-Noooooooooooooooooooon ! Wesh ! Vous allez payer d'avoir buter mon amaaaaaaaaaaant !

-Calme toi Jessie ...

-MAIS WESH EST MORT !

-ARG NAAAAAAN ! ILS VONT PAYER POUR MAVOIR BUTER CELUI QUI ME PREPARAIT DES BON PTIT PLATS !

-Ca , C'est biggs .

-Ouais .

-Allez les gars on se bouge le cul !

-Aerith , mets marlene en securité !

-Marlène est la ?

-Bouzour pôpa !

-AAAAAA MAISTES FOLLE! TU VAS MOURIR SI TES LA !

-M'en fiche zé pô peur , NA ! Toc ! et Toc ! Nananaireeee !

-Allez viens marène je tamene chez moi ! Jai des bonbons !

-Aaaaaaaaaa ! Une pédophileeeeee ! Protege moi Grand monsieur avec le fusil a pompe a la main !

-Euh , oui daccord .. J'mappele Musti , Mais appele Moi Mystifickateur

-Pourquoi?

-Je crée des embrouilles dés qu'on me le demande ..

-Ah bon?

-Tu la jamais vu chez moi ...

-Ah bon !

-Ouais .

-Faut dire ...

-Hein?

-Rien!

-Si tallais dire il vient de la rue !

**Pause**

Bonjour . je m'appele Jean Voix Off Pute Van Der Branle. Je vais faire des petites pauses comme ca des fois pour vous dire l'histoire des gens . Ca vous fait chier et moi j'aime bien faire chier . Alors , Pierre :

Ses parents sont mort a 4 ans . Vu qu'ils étaient comme meme bien pété de tunes , leur fric alla dans un compte a pierre .

Il vecut 6ans dans un orphelinat , Avant de fuguer pour la premiere fois en portant un sac trééééééééééééééééééé trééééééééé lourd plein de calecon , vetement , portebonheur , nourriture etc ... En se baladant dans la rue il vit un gang de doberman sortant d'une ruelle . Il les regarda bizarrement avant de les intimider par sa technique Raciale (depuis sa naissance , Pierre avait une grande intimité aavec les chiens ) . Les chiens détalèrent en courant . En arrivant dans la ruelle d'où ils étaient sorti, il vit un tout petit chien blanc pleurer en train de regarder un aute chien blanc plus grand et une chienne blanche/grise , plus grande elle aussi , tout les deux morts . Pensant que ce chien avait eu le meme destin que lui , il s'aassit avec lui sur un canapé tout depouillé et lui donna a manger . Pendant que le chien mangeait goulûment , il vit une enseigne au bout de la ruelle où il y avait écrit "Les bons savons de MUSTI" . Il appela donc le chien qu'il avait trouver Musti . Il resta deux jours avec lui dans cette meme ruelle ,lui dormant sur le canapé dépouillé , musti dormant sur les genoux de lui . Il revint alors a l'orphelinat avec Musti . A 15 ans , il prit tout l'argent de son compte en banque et refugua . Il s'installa dans un appartement en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de 18ans (Il disait qu'il n'avait pas une bonne croissance) , tout en continuant a aller en cours meme s'il voiulait arreter (C'est comme ca qu'il a rencontré Erwan , d'facon , Ainsi que Romain , Aurelien , Antoine , Thomas , Nicolas , guillaume , alex , FX , etc etc ...). Il apprit le Sadisme et la fourberie avec l'association Erwan & co (tout droit reservés etc etc ...) Et la déconnerie en faisant des GROOOOSSSSSSEEEEESSSS conneries avec l'association Romain & co (Tout droit reservés etc etc ...)

**Fin Pause**

-Mais nan jte dis !

-Petit fourbe ...

-Mais euh ! Jevaisbouder ! na !

-Euh , Erwan , Tifa , te regarde ..

-ESPECE DE SADIQUE FOURBE TU MA FAIS DIRE QSUE JE VAIS BOUDER ALORS QUE C NIMPORTE QUOI !

-Cac'est un vrai mec , hein Cloud?

-.. Tifa fais pas de commentaire ...

-KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Arg !

-KOMMEHOMEHOOOOOOOOO !

-Arg !

-NOOOON ! Jessie et Biggs sont mort !

Soupir de soulagement du groupe et erwan et pierre ..

-Yes !

Voila ...

-Allons sur le pilier !

-ouééééé !

-Euh , Tais toi Cervelle Rose !

-D'accourd !

-D'accourd ! Nan mais t'es vraiment conne toi , hein?

-Heuuu...

(Sur le pilier)

-Arg ! Cloud ! Pierre ! Erwan ! Barret ! Sauvez moi ! Pierre ! pourquoi te penches tu ? Tu veux un dernier baiser ?

-Nan , jevoulais te dire ... T'es qu'un GROS CONNARD DE PD DE TA MERE DENCULE DE SAVOYARD DE RACLETTE D ELFE DE SOUS TROLL DORC DE LAPIN DE TROLL DE BOUSE DE DRAGON !

-Quoi? Alors ... Notre amour ne compte pas ?

-ARRG ! conasse de merde! Hop jte chope par les pieds et je te renverse par la rambarde ...en plus on est au 94eme étage .. tauras le temps de souffrir avant de mourir .. héhé .. Allez , Hop !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha( Rire sadique)

-Allez , on va faire du mal a Reno ! Ro c'est dommage reno jlaime bien il est gentil et il marrant !

-Salut , Jeune couillon ! Oh . Tifa , je peux te violer ?

-JE VAIS MLE FAIRE CET ENFOIRE DE TURC DE RENO DE MERDE VIENS ICI QUE JE TE PETE LA GEULE ESPECE DE CONNARD CONGENITAL DE SALOPERIE DE PUTE DE MERRRRRRRDE DE CONASSE DE PD DE COUILLON DE JESSIE DELFE DE SOUS ORC DE SOUS TROLL DE LAPIN DE TROLL DE TAUREN DE BOUSE DE VACHE DE TAUREN !

Chlack !

-Ahhh ! Mais t'es nul ! Tu mas bousillé mon costard a 6 000 gils ! en plus tu ma fais une vilaine coupure ! Alala ! pour la peine jme casse et jouvre ! Hop jme casse par le coptère ! A plus jeune couillon ! tip ! Cayéééé jé appuyéééééé !

roumplfhnerogihiskgjkrhgkkehuhjkdfghlegjkregrkgeg

-Hein?

-Le grincement plus le bruit des cervelles et du sang et des cadavres qui glissent .

-Noooooooooon !

-Prend la corde la ! nous on prend les autres ! Barret tu saute avec cloud !

-Moi je saute avec Tifa !

-Jaurais du men douter ...

-Héhé

-Musti et moi , on saute chacun de notre coté ...

-GO !

-OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

_-Erwan , qu'est-ce tu fais avec ta main ? Ahaha ! non arrete ca chatouille ! hihihi !_

-(_Pervers ! Manquerais plus que je fasse la meme chose a youffie ... Remarque c'est ce que je vais faire ... Ah ouaiis pas bete !)_

**Note :**

Chui content ils m'ont enlevé un bout du platre jecris aussi vite quavant .

Quand je dis que jai une infinité avec les chiens , ca c'est le seul élément veridique de l'histoire xD

Apart ca , pour la fin je me suis inspiré de Lanfeust de troy , Tome 2 thanos l'incongru page 33 :-)


	13. Lorsqu'on aime les prés

L'aventure des P'tits comique

-The world is miiiiiiiiiiiiine !

-C'est bon , ca fait deja trois heures et 7 minutes que Jessie est mort arrete de chanter !

-Touloutou,touloutouuuuu ! World is miiiiiiiiiiiiine !

-Vous avez un truc pour qu'il se taise ?

-Moi , Oui !

-World is miiiiiii... Musti , pose ce fusil . Musti , enleve ce sourire de ton visage . Musti ... AAAAA MUSTI COUCHER !

-Tu vas payer !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour toutes les croquettes Special K allégé en matieres grasses dégeulasses que tu mas donné !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Sauvez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-On est arrivé !

-Merci mon dieu pour cette diversion superbe et spontanée , qui soit dit en passant me fais un peu chier paske je vais plus pouvoir insulter Aerith avant de la liberer . Merci ! Je baise le sol a mes pieds pour remercier cette terre que tu as con-sacré ! -Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smac...-

-On l'laisse ici ?

-Boarf , j'vé rester avec lui pour le faire chier

-Moi aussi

-Vous etes nos sauveurs , Erwan , Musti ...

_("Arrete de baiser le sol !")_

-Hein ? Quoi ?

_("Parle pas a voixetauh, Zyva quoi! Jte parle dans la tete Yo ! Yo hein ! Poumsackapoumsackapoumsackasackapoumm !")_

_(Zete un rappeur ?_

_("C'est mon emeixued tier-mé !")_

_(Trop cool le Verlan !)_

_("Yep . Bon a part ca , Jte deconseille de mourir !")_

_(Boarf dfacon ya des queues de phénix !)_

_("Ca marche qu'une fois et tu la gaché comme un con au scorpion !")_

_(Oups .)_

_("Ouais ! Au faite , Remercie moi davoir daigné ouvert le passage a un mec comme toi !")_

_(hein ?)_

_(" Tu t'souviens du gars aux bidules Louches qu'était enfaite pas louche du tout ?")_

_(Ouais .)_

_("C'est moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa")_

_(ARNAQUEUR !)_

_(" Oui bon ca va jai des gosses a mouri...Nourrir !")_

_(Mouais ...)_

_(" Maintenant ecoute moi bien . Le danger que tu connais de ce jeu n'est que le 1er Dilkize .")_

_(Dilkize?)_

_("Les 10 puissances . Yen a dix dans chaque monde . Dans ce monde ci , je ne connais que ler armes qui sont les 2eme et 3eme Dilkize , et Sephiroth qui est le 1er . Le plus fort est le Dixieme !)_

_("Pfeu ! Sephiroth est trop nul ! Riiik Pfeu !")_

_(" Attention aux Dilkize ! Ils sont trés influent ! Vous , vos dilkizes de votre monde sont :_

_1Zidane_

_2Chirac_

_3Devillepin_

_4Sarkozy_

_5Ben laden_

_6Hitler (R.I.M)_

_7Saadam Hussein_

_8 Maitre du monastere de Shaolin (:P)_

_9 Vercingétorix (R.I.P)_

_10 Bush_

_Le 1er dilkize de votre monde est un des deux Benevolents . Les Benevolents son des gentils Dilkize . Par contre , Il joue a un sport qui fait le mal et divise les pays _Les footeux maintenant ils zaiment pas litalie_Le 9 est le deuxieme Benevolents , Malheuresement il est mort il y a longtemps ...")_

_(Bush est le dixieme Dilkize !)_

_("Il a tué 100 000 000 de personnes ! Si ca c'est pas digne d'un Dilkize ...")_

_(... Jai rien a redire !)_

_(" Bon jtelaisse a tes amis . Au faite , ne mange pas le steak de Tifaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa")_

-Pierre ! OH PIERRE !

-O..O..O...O...ui?

-Jtedemandais si tu preferais le mouton ... Ou la chevre .

-Bah tu sais je suis sorti que avec des Thons et des Morues alors .

-Euh ... Ah .

-Pas de commentaires ! Tu te tapes la chaudasse du lycée et moi je me tape la clocharde de la rue !

-Britina a rien d'une chaudasse !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

Bon d'accord .

-Tu vois - Tu vois !

-Moi je msui tapés les plus belles caniches !

-Zoophile !

-'Videmment j'était un chien ...

-Ah ouais ...

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

-Cloud a decouvert , je crois .

-** QUI LA EMMENER QUE JE LUI FASSE SA PEAU ! SATTAQUER AUX FAIBLES FEMMES A LE PTIT SALIGAUD !**

-MDRRRRRR !

-On va partir pour la toutou-r ?

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Trop style c'est mon endroit préféré la tour !

-On va aller dans les canalisations !

-Men fou aprés avoir passé chez Don Cornéto !

-... Ta raison .

-'Videmment !

A ce moment , Cloud sort en trombe et hurle a qui veuveut queAerith s'est fait enlever et que elle est a la tour Shinra , avant d'etre coupé brusquement par Pierre qui lui dit qu'elle va surement se faire violer , et pour la peine Pierre recoit deux baffes sous les moqueries d'Erwan , et Musti joue a gambader dans le pré bordant la maison de la mere adoptive d'Aerith . Puis Barret sort et reclame le silence a grand coup de canon , ensuite Tifa se jette dans l'herbe et erwan en voit une magnifique occasion de se la faire et saute sur elle , Malheuresement au dernier moment elle se releve et Erwan s'eclate par terre sous les moqueries de pierres accompagné d'une chaussure sur la geule de la part de Musti . Ensuite le groupe part en direction de la Tour Shinra .

-Jai envie d'chier .

-T'avais qua faire chez La mamie la !

-Jai faim !

-Mange ta jambe .

-Jai soif !

-Bois ta pisse !

-Et moi chui en manque de Sexe !

-Va voir la fille la bas sur le bord de la route .

-Pas bete !

Erwan se dirige vers la fille et repart avec une tache rouge sur la joue

-Ah la salope ! C'était pas une pute ! Elle s'habille comme une pute la cochonne mais nan ! C'est pas une pute !

-La jolie traaaace !

-Bande de TarLooOze on est arrivé !

-Merci Barret ... Allez gogogogogogogogogo !

-Attendez ! Pierre , Erwan , Musti , Barret , Tifa , On y va a la bourrin ou a la discret ?

(_Erwan + Pierre + Barret)_ Bourrin !

_(Musti + Tifa + Cloud) _ Discret !

-Bon bah vous trois vous allez bourriner et nous on passe par les escaliers !

-Les escaliers ?

-Ah bah c'est mort jy vais a la bourrin alors !

-Moi aussi !

-Ah mais vous etes chiant !

-Héhé !


	14. Lorsqu'on aime les nouvelles recrues

L'aventure des p'tits comiques

-ON VA TOUS VOUS DEFONCER LA FACE !

-Piiieeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeeee taiiiis toiiiii !

-ON VA TOUS VOUS EXPLOSER LA GEULE !

-Erwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! ta geeeeuule !

-MOURREZ !

-Musti est plus tranquille lui ...

-JPLAISANTE ! JVAIS VOUS ARRACHER LES DOIGTS UN A UN ET LES BOUFFER DEVANT VOS YEUX OUVERTS GRACE A DU SCOTCH , PENDANT Q'UN THON VOUS SUSURERA DES MOTS DOUX ! Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha

-... No comment ...

Tout a coup , toute l'escadrille de garde (C'est a dire a peu prés 10 000 gardes) sortirent de partout et se précipitèrent vers les trois gogols ...

-On les connait pas eux !

-Euh ... Non nous on vient pour une réclamation ... Notre grille pain alimenté au Mako est cassé ..

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez on est avec -Humpffff- Barret enleve ta maiiin !

-Pierre t'es nul ! T'aurais pas pu me dire qu'il étaient tant ?

-Euh ... Oublié ...

-Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé on va tous se les faire !

-LIMIT ! DEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR !

Pierre sortit alors un papier blanc de sa poche ainsi que de la poudre verte de son autre poche , Puis il dégaina son épée et enroula la poudre verte dans le papier blanc avant de la fumer et d'en appliquer sur l'épée .

-Hihaaaa...Oulaaa...Le ciel est rouuuuge ... Aaaaaaa ! Illlll ya troooo de gaaaaaaaaardeeeee ! Aaaaattttttaaaaaaaqqqqqquuuuuuuue Crack ! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa !

1789 tetes de gardes volèrent , le sang gicla sur tout les murs , 5648 mains furent tranchés avant que Pierre s'endormit .

-Roooooonnnnnn Piiiiiiiiiicccccchhhhhhhhh ...

-A moi ! LIIIIIIIIIIMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIITT ! FOURBEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE DUUUUUUU CCCCCCOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRBBBBBBEEEAAAAAAAUUUU !

Erwan sauta par dessus toute l'assemblée et assasina la moitié des gardes par derriere . Il ne restaient plus que 3500 hommes ... Vivants ou avec une main tranchée .

-Liiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiitttttt ! CANINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN AAAAATTTTAAAAQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE EXPLOSIIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Musti tira un bon gros coup avec son fusil qui forma une gigantesque explosion , d'ou sortirent des dizaines et des dizaines de chiens tous armées .

-Allez gogogogogogo les mecs !

-WAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Une fois que tout lles gardes furent morts , Tifa , Barret , Cloud sortirent de sous le comptoir .

-C'est fini ? Snif jai peuuuuur !

-Terminé .

-Enlevez ce sang de votre visaaaaage ! Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou !

-Oui Oui t'inquietes pas Tifa ...

-Erwaaaaaaaan t'es blééééééssssséééééééééééé ?

-Euh ... Ouiiiiiii juste au niveau du bassin entre les jambes jai une coupure ...

-Aaaa Jvais faire un bisou réparateur !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

-Quoi ?

-On sra mieux dans le lit du président ! Faut finir dexploser cette tour !

-PEEEEEEERVEEEEEEEERS !

-Ca t'derange !

-Bah ... Ca derange cloud jcrois ...

-Euh ...

-Cloud , on sait tous que ta craquer pour Aerith alors laisse moi Tifa daccord ?

-Bah ... Vu comme ca ... PRENDS SOIN DE MON AMI DENFANCE ET LA BAISE PAS SI ELLE VEUT PAS !

-Vous dites quoi ?

-Riiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeen !

-Héhé !

-Bon Bah c'est pas tout mais ASCENSEUR !

-Ouééééé !

-Clik 60 eme etage-

Toudoudoudoudoummm ! Pendant ce voyage en ascenseur , veuillez garder vos mains sur un accroche mains si vous voulez pas rapetisser !

-Hein ?

-Ca va vite , quoi .

-Ah .

-Ting- Nous sommes arrivés .

-Snif Snif ! Jai perdu au moins 1cm !

-Tavé qua taccroché !

-Men fou Youffie aime les hommes petits ...

-Ah ...

-Faut passer devant les gardes ! Bon quand ils se retournent on passe !

-Ah ...

Pierre passa alors sans se presseret se fit choper par tout les gardes , Mais il les buta en un tour de main ..

-C'est dégagé ...

-Ah . Bonne solution aussi ...

-Héhé .. Bon on va pas se faire chier a choper toute les clés : On defonce les portes !

-On va ou ?

-Salle des Specimens ..

-Pas beeeeeeeeeeeeeete !

On va pas vous faire chier ils butent deux trois gardes puis ils arrivent dans le labo quand une surprise les attendait ...

-LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! CHUI PAS UN SPECIMEN VIEUX FOU ! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-GUILLAUME ?

_Flashback_

_-Pieeeeerre ! Putain tu dvais vnir a la maison ! Fouuuuuuuuuuurbe ! bon vazy jentre ! AH MAIS CA FOUETTE ICI ! tiens ! Mais c'est FF 7 ! allez , il en est ou Pierre ... Charger Partie .. Euh... Pierre dans le jeu ? C'est quoi ce Beans ? Attends .. Il fait sa limite la .. WAAA STYLE LE CRACK ! Hein ... C'est quoi ca ... AAAAAAAa c'est quoi ce bruit ! Qui c'est qua pétééééééééé WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Deux minutes plus tard ...

-_ptin c 'est quoi ce bordel ... HEY C'EST QUOI CETTE CAGE EN VERRE !_

_-Ah mon petit Specimen ... Tu as manifestement un pouvoir de téléportation ... Tu est arrivé d'un coup devant moi ! Tu est trés spécial !_

_-MAIIIS ! qu'est-ce qui me cause l'aut' Salope la ?_

_-CHUI HOJO ! LE GRAND SCIENTIFIQUE !_

_-Ouais c'est ca ta geule ... Ta pas une clope ?_

_-Si si attend .. je cherche mon paquet .. je vais te le donner par la fnetre .. Ne mattaque pas !_

_-Ouais c'est ca allez file moi ca ! Merciii ! Ta un ... ah nan c bon jai mon briquet !_

_-Quel est ce petit appareil ?_

_-CA FAIT DU FEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_

_-OH ! UNE DISTRIBUTION DU POUVOIR DE LA MATERIA FEU ! WAAAA ! DONNE MOI CA !_

_-Aaaaaaa nan ! C'est mon briquet ! J'lai eu a mon anniversaire salope ! Et ca tu sais ce que c'est ? ca sert a faire du froid aux aiseeeeelllllles ! mais ca sert aussi a ... Allez approche mon beau .._

_-MMmmm .. Chui impatient de decouvrir quelle est ce pouvoir ... Allez montre moi ..._

_FROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH !_

_-Vive les déodorants AXE !_

_-MAiiiiiiiis euh ! ca brule ! MON DOIGT ! DE LEAU DE LEAU !_

_-riiiiiiik PFEU !_

_-Merci ... AAAAAA MAIS QUEL AFFRONT ! Jte laisse la je vais voir L'ancienne et Rouge 13 ..._

_-SALOP ! REVIENS MAIS ARRETE ! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !CHUI PAS UN ..._

Fin flashback

-Pierre ? Ah bah enfin ! TU DEVAIS VNIR A LA MAISON JE VAIS TE FOUETTER !

-Ehehehehehehe désolé un contretemps ..

-Erwan t'es la aussi ?

-Bin oué et alors !

-ILS MONT PRIS MON SAC !

-Hein ?

-Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'ils mont piqué mon sac avec ... SNIF avec ... MA PPPPSSSSSSPPPP ! Yavait aussi des canettes de bieres et des clopes , Ainsi que mon ordinateur portable !

-UN ORDI ! TROP COOL ! Faut le retrouver ! Ya la connexion internet ?

-Euh bah a distance ! A part ca vous me delivrez ! Je vais defoncer ce scientifique !

-Vive Toi ! C'est quoi ton arme ?

-Bah ... Hey ! Regardez ce garde ! Trop style son arme !

-C'est pas un garde c'est une cage en verre pleine d'arme corps a corps et ... Wow ! ya meme une seule materia !

-Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé je prend cette hache elle est mignonne ! Et elle est tranchante ! ouééé ! Et je prend ca aussi ! C'est joli le rouge ... hein ? HEY MAIS CA SE TRANSFORME EN PIQURE !

-Ouais faut t'piquer ! C'est comme ca que ca marche les materias !

-Boarf allez -Pfout- Aïe ...

Guillaume leva sa main et se concentra ...

-GNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Constipé ? Les toilettes c'est a gauche !

Frouch !

-Stylé le feu !

-Bon vazy on va defoncer HOJO !


	15. Lorsqu'on aime le Bordel pas possible

-L'aventure des ptits comique

-HOJO CREVE SALOPE !

-Petit specimerde ! que fais tu hors de ta cage ? c'est pas bien ! Tu vas mourir pour la peine !

-MEUURS CHAGROGNE !

-Je ne mourrais pas ! Je dois lancer une bete sauvage dans la cacage a l'ancienne !

-_Mais euuuh ! Je suis pas une bete sauvage , Je suis un canidérouge punk qui ne demande qu'une femme et des enfants !_

-TA GEULE PETITE BETE SAUVAGE ! TRUCIDE CETTE ANCIENNE !

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! Une bete sauvage !

-Mais euuuh ! Je suis pas une bete sauvage , Je suis un canidérouge punk qui ne demande qu'une femme et des enfants ! Et tu n'es pas une ancienne ! T'es pas vieille !

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIh ! Une betesauvagequiparle !

-Tiens bon , Aerith chéri , Je viens te sauveeeeeeeeerrrrr !

-CLouuuud mon hééérooooooos !

-saleté _d'cage_ ! Tiens , tiens et tiens ! Aaaa ... JArrive pas a casser le verre ..

-LAisse moi faire ...

-Merci Musti !

(Cricrik , PAM !)

-Ouvert !

-J'aurais pu yarriver avec ma hache !

-Et mon attaque fourberie du corbeau ...

-Ahah ! Bien joué Musti !

-C'est le seul qui s'plaint pas et c'est mon maître ! Enfin , mon ancien Maître !

-Héhé !

-LAISSEZ LE MOI ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE PAYYYERRRR POUR CETTE AFFRONT DE CAGE EN VERRE !

-Clouuuud mon hérooos !

-Et vous en faites quoi du canidérougepunkquinedemandequaavoirdesfemmesetdesenfants?

-Bah ta pas lair mechant tu viens avec nous !

-NANAKI ! VIVE LUII ! HOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Nanaki? Mmm... Jemsouviens ... Il fut un temps ...

_Flashback_

_-Hips ! Ah ! Ta vu c'est bon ca nanaki hein ! Hips ! Rien n'vaut une belle grosse bouteille de smirnoff !_

_-Oui papy ! Houaps !_

Fin Flashback

-C'était l'bon temps ...

-NANAKI MON COPAIN ! Tu es un dieu tu te bats trop bien ! Je pri pour toi . Amakooooooooo...

-Ya pas de quoi . Dites c'est quoi ce cadavre derriere toi ?

-EUh ...

-De rien .

_Flashback_

_-Ahah ! bien joué Musti !_

_(Et merde , voila la bebete du jeu ! Bon je vais l'affronter avec ma hache ! Elle est mignonne quand elle clignote !)_

_-Meurs , sale créature visqueuse , toi et tes sbires ! HHAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHEEEEEE CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!_

_Des flammes jaillirent de la hache avant de former un pentacle , et chaque pointe prirent feu et formerent un deuxieme pentacle , et ca continua comme ca jusqua la créature visqueuse qui brula et mourra dans d'atroces souffrances .Tout ca en moins de 5 minutes ._

_-LAISSEZ LE MOI ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE PAYER POUR CETTE AFFRONT DE CAGE EN VERRE ! Je parle d'Hojo bien sur ._

_Fin flashback_

-Bah on peut dire que tu sersa kelke chose , Guillaume . Pas comme l'aut bouffon de Pierre !

-On ma appelé ?

-HOJO S'ENFUIT !

-RENDS MOI MON SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

-Tiens ! Je n'en ai plus l'utilité !

-Mon sac ! Ahhhh vite une cigarette ! Waaaaaa ca fait du bien . Bon ouest-ceque jai mis ma bouteille de biere ? Ah voila ! Sluuuurp ! Tiens ! des capotes ... Ah ouais ! c'est la boite que javais pris pour quand Melissa mavait invité chez elle ... ils sont pas usagés , elle ma fait chier toute la soirée avec son copain ..

-DOnne moi ca ! Tifa et moi en auront besoin !

-Errrrrk !

-C'est la nature !

-Bouark ...

-Bah ! Moi au moins je sais que ya au moins une fille qui maime ici .

-;;; Youffie elle maimera , jai une astuce de seduction c'est "La danse du chat"

-Euh ...

-Ahhh ! Cett danse que tavait essayé avec Minikini ! Ah je me souviens d'la baffe ! tu t'es ecrabouillé sur les gravier !

-Ca se finit en pelotage ! c'est pas de ma faute !

-Oui et bah mourkl...

-Quoi ? urklll

- urrkkkklll

* * *

-Ah les fourbes ! par derriere !

-Quouaaa ?

-Ah tu t'reveille ! ces fourbes de soldat nous ont pris par derriere !

-Les connard !

-On est dans des cellules differentes . Ils mont laissé mon sac ils sont gentil . Alors , Barret est avec un gogolito qu'il a trucidé ya deux minutes .. Cloud avec Aerith ... Musti avec Nanaki ... Et Erwan avec Tifa ...

-Erwan et tifa ? Mais ...

-Ouais Ouais . C'est deja fais ... Je leur ais jeté la boite ... bah ils sont dans la cellule a coté de nous . Hey , ces cons nous ont mit dans des cage en verre hypersuper renforcé ! Il parait que c'est mieux qu'en titane !

-Haha les cons ! Bon pour en revenir aux deux gogols a cotés , Erwan et Tifa ils ont ...

-Bah .. en faite la ils jouent a des jeux ... Pascatholiques ... mais tout a l'heure , oui .

-On reconnait bien la Erwan . Montre ton sac ya quoi dedans ..

-Tiens

-Alors ... Je prend l'ordi ... Je vais commander des motos pour qu'on puisse s'evader avec cloud t'aleur ...

-Pas bete ...

-Bon ya quoi dautre ... Tiens ... Tu veux ta PSP ?

-Veu bien merci !

-MM ... Ahhh voila ce que je cherchais ! la bouteillle de biere !

-ils nous font admirer lanvue toute les heures . Ils disent "Ahah ! ca fait mal de tomber daussi haut , hein ? Comtemplez ..."

-Hihi ! ils mégaleront jamais au sadisme ! Bon .. OH ! Ta pensé a me ramener mon Ipod ! Merciiiii ! Et ... les enceintes que je tavais passé ..

-Ils sont dans la poche avant ...

-COOL ! Bon on va pouvoir s'evader ... Les portes sont en verre?

-Bah ouep .

-Héhéhéhé .. Quelle musique ? Dis "L" ou "P"

-P ...

-OK . "G" ou "S" ?

-G ...

-YEAH ! Punk Greenday ! Alors , A ou M ?

-A .

-AMERICAN IDIOT A FOND YEAA !

_-Yea trop style on va pouvoir continuer nos ptit jeux sur fond de musique !_

-Nonon , on va sevader .. Alors IPOD ... Mode enceinte ... Maximum volume ... alors faut apuer sur Play pour que le truc commence ... Atten je regles les enceintes ... Bzzpchhhh ... C'est bon . ALLEZ , PLAY !

(Green day american )

-Ahhahahahaha ca dechire !

-La porte est fissuré , comme dans toutes les autres cellules ... On sort ?

-Ca marche ...


	16. Lorsqu'on aime les saluts a la tarée PRO

_**L'aventure des ptits comiques**_

-FUCK AMERICA !

-Eteins monipod !

-FUCK AMERICA !

-raaa !

-Les blessures de ses gardes ...

-FUCK ... faites par sephiroth ! ... AMERICA !

-TA GEULEEEEEEE GUILLAUME !

-_Vrai ca ! ON peut pas examiner nos parties intimes en paix !_

-FUCK !

-_ON est en plein dans un fuck la , TA GEUUUUUUUUUUUUULE !_

_-_TELEVISION 'S SHIT !

-Sephiroth est passé par la ! faut aller voir le president !

-_Le temps de passer une robe de chambre §_

_- Euh ... le temps de passer un calecon , mettre un pantalon , une chemise , me coiffer , boire une biere , aiguiser mon épée et j'arrive!_

-On y va sans vous ! Rejoignez nous !

-FUCK AMERICA !

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAGEULE !

Trente secondes plus tard

-C'est le bureau du président ! ARRRRRRRG LE PRESIDENT ! cette épée ... C'est ...

-Mouahahahahahahahahaha !

-SEPHIROTH !

-J'ai oublier mon épée .. je la prend et je pars ! Bon , bah a plus les copargl !

-En plein dans l'bide salopard !

-Joli tir , Musti ...

-Idiot ! Tu as tirré dans mes cellules ! Ca fait pas mal ! Atchefetedepaques !

-Atchefetedepaques ? Humm .. Ca me rapelle quelque chose ca ...

(_Tilt . 2e-m-e . P-r-e-s-i-d-e-n-t S-h-i-n-r-a . D-i-l-k-i-z-e. 2-e-m-e . E-t-a-t : m-o-r-t .)_

_(Et meeeeeeeeeerde ! hey lOUCHE MONSIEUR ! arrete de me dire des trucs !)_

_(C'est pas moi ! jtai inséré un pouvoir la premiere fois que chui venu ! Au faite , jai prévenu Musti et Erwan etGuillaume ...)_

_Flashback_

_(Lut !)_

_(FUCK AMERICA !)_

_(BAISSSE LE VOLUUUUME)_

_(Ok , monsieur la voix dans ma tete .)_

_(Je vais te parler de quelque chose (Blablablablablablabla)...Voila . Maintenant tu sais annilser les dilkize)_

_(C'est cool . Jpeu remonter le volume ?)_

_(Ouais ...)_

_(TELEVISION 'S SHIT !)_

_Fin flashback_

-Ok ... Trouvé le deuxieme dilkize ...

-Hein ?

-Rien , cloud . Hey dans l'ascenseur t'as Rufus ! Va l'exploser c'est un vilain mechant !

-Ta raison ! GogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogoBONGAIEEEE

-'Tention au bureau !

-Agnaaa ! Ok ! Go ascenseur !

-Barret , Ya une grosse machine dans lautre ascenseur . Tu vas lexploser ? Attention au bureau !

-T'inquietes chui pas nul comme cloud moi HOUPMF

-Et a la chaise aussi ...

-COnnard !

-Merci !

-Pierre ... Maintenant , on est avec un gogol qu'ecoute de la musike , un obsédé sexuel qui vient de voir sa copine partir vers un ascenseur avec un malade fusil gréfé sur le bras et un canidé rouge punk qiu ne demande qua avoir une femme et des enfants , Une supreme intelligence et ... Toi .

-Jaime bien le "Toi" Meprisant .

-Héhé .. hé .

-GO ESCALIER ON VA SUR LE TOIT AIDER CLOUD ! (Jai envie de buter rufus il est pas gentil ! en plus c'est son destin se faire exploser la tronche !)

-Deux minutes plus tard-

-Rufuus !

-AMERICAN IDIOT !

-Président !

-FUTUR MONSIEUR AU FAUTEUIL ROULANT !

-C'est qui les 3 la , Oniki ?

-Ché pas ! Mais ils sont marrant ! On parie qu'yen a un qu'est avec une meuf .. ca se voit a son regard comblé ! un autre qui est amoureux transi d'une fille ... Ouais ca s'voit a sa démarche nonchalante , quandtya personne a impressioner ! OUAO ! Les deux specimens la bas , celui avec le ipod a fond sur Green day et l'autre ... un peu bizarre ...

-Green day ! Je prend le mec au ipod !

-Jeme fais le velu .. WAOW TORSE NU ! On peut voir les début de poils de ...

-Stoooooop !

-Hihi t'inquiete pas ! Linika , si jdis des propos bizarres ca sra plus avec le velu la bas !

-Aaaaa , irrécupérable !

-JE VEUX LE VELU ! GOOOOO COURSE AUX MECS !

-C'EST MOI QUAURAIS MON JUMEAU DE GOUT MUSICAUX !

-Musti , c'est quoi les filles qui nous courent dessus la ? FUCK AMERICA !

-Ché pas . ARRGGG LA BRUNE UN PEU FOFOLLE ELLE VIENT VERS MOI !

-YEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees je prend la blonde !

-Bon bah on aura tous une copine ...

-AIDEZ NOUUUUS !

-Merde pierre et erwan ils s'amusent a couper les doigts de rufus .. faut qu'on les aides pour les pieds . Ah , nan , les filles vont nous trouver sadique apres !

-...

-PAS DCOMENTAIRE !

-... Non non tinkiete ..

-JAI DIS PAS DE COMMENTAIRE !

-...

-C'est bien ! bon toutou ...

-Grrrrr ...

-Dis .. ca dti pas de faire arreter le massacre d'erwan et pierre ? Rufus a mouillé son pantalon ...

-VENEZ NOUS AIDER MEEEEEERDE ! C'est le 3EME DILKIZE !

-On l'balance par dessus bord alors !

-PAS BEEEEEEEETE ! ALLEZ ON LFOUT DANS LELICO ET ON BALANCE L'Helicoo !

-Parfait ..

-Et les filles ?

-Euh .. Occupe les !

-COMMENT ?

-Salut toi ! Ton copain au Ipod il est ou ?

-Waouh !

-Quoi ?

-Velu !

-American pie 4 "Est-ce que t'es un trou du cul ? Paske t'es velu et ta lair de puer la chiasse ..."

-WAIIII LES MEMES FILMS ! Wahaaaaa !

-Il est ou le mec au Ipodeeeeeuuu ?

-Jesaispasmoi!jcroisqu'ilestpartiparlacagedescalier!

-Merci !

Du coté de Pierre .

-1 , 2 , 3 , LANCONS LE !

(Frouuuuuuchhhhh)

-LENCULE DSA $£ !

-Mort de rire ... Il avait juste a tourner la clé ...

-ATCHEUFETEDEPAQUES !

-Encore !

-Hihi ! A plusse Reno !

-_Elle est belle la poulette dans l'ascenseur ..._

-JVAIS TEXPLOSER LA GEULE RENO REVIENS ICI SALE LAAAAAAACHE !

Du coté de Musti

-Comment zete arrivé la ?

-Oh , Blabla , achté FF7 , yavait une puce sur le CD , ya qu'elqu'un qua laché un pet , on s'retrouve sur le toit avec des chips ...

-DES CHIPS ? PASSE LE PAQUET !

-On la jeté . On est allergique .

-Arg !

Du coté de la Denommé Linika .

-L'enfoiré il s'est foutu de moi ! Je vais lui donner un putain de coup de poing ... Oooooh ! Sephiroth ! Tu fais quoi la ! Désolé mais je suis pris par le mec au Ipod !

-Ah oui ... Guillaume c'est ca ?

-Ah le nom viiiiriiiiiil !

-Euh ... Sinon je viens pour te Femmenaper !

-QUOI ? JAmais ! Je rejoindrais Guillaume ! GOOOOOO !

-Arg mon ventre .. _Atchefetedepaques ..._

-Mais pourquoi il nous salue a la taré ce gars ? OUla ...

**Note :**

Vous verrez pourquoi on salue a la Tarré dans ce chapitre PP


	17. Lorsqu'on aime HURLEEER !

_**L'aventure des ptits comiques**_

_(4eme.5eme.Donodo . Etat : Pleine condition physique . 4eme Dilkize . 5eme . Linika . Etat : Pleine condition physique .5eme Dilkize .)_

_(QUOIII? Les deux meufs la ? dilkizes? Bénévolentes alors !)_

_(Erreur.Non.Benevolentes.)_

- PIERRE MUSTI ERWAN ATTENTION !

---Quoi !

(PAF)

-CONNASE !

-C'est dommage que t'ai su qui nous étions . Ainsi Bughy Te l'a deja inséré . A plus tard , Mon mignon . A plus tard , Jeune couillon !

-J'emporte le velu . Chui en manque , la ...

(PAM !)

-DONODO !

-Salope... chui pas ... obsédé ... arg ..

(_4eme.Donodo.Etat:Morte.4eme Dilkize.)_

_-_BANDE DE !

-Casse toi avant que nos amis arrivent ...

-JE VOUS TUERAIS !

-Mort de rire ! On a peur !

-Au 36eme dessous-

-Bonjour ! Je livre les vehicules !

-Quels vehicules ? des MOTOS?

-Bin oui . Apparement .. au revoir !

-Bon .. je vais les poser avec les autres au 32eme etage .. JE PREND LACSENCEUR !

-Remontons a nos troufions-

-Merde ... Ca fait mal !

-Haha ! Chui l'seul a savoir analyser ou quoi ?

-Bin ... Ouep peut-etre .. Ah nANN ! JAI ANALYSE RUFUS !

-héhé .. T'es gay ?

-ARRRRG NANN !

Les gogols sur le toit étaient assis en se rememorant la sortie de l'autre dilkize , la 5eme .

_Flashback_

_-BANDE DE GAY ! Zavez tué .. Donodo .. Adieu !_

_-Tu fais quoi ? HEEEY ! ATTENTION AU TOIT ! Trop tard .._

_C'est en se penchant un peu plus qu'ils avaient vu qu'elle volait ._

Fin flashback

-C'est une salope cette fille comme meme . Au faite , ya kek chose qui me turlupine .. Pourquoi ils ont tous dit Atcheufetedepaques ?

-Ché pas . Tiens , Musti et Erwan se reveillent ..

-Ou est tifa ?

-Dans l'ascenseur ..

-TIFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Ou kil est nanaki ? On a prevu desboire une biere dans un ptit bar de la cote ouest !

-Dans l'ascenseur ...

-Bon au faite .. C'est quoi des Dilkize ?

-Mort de rire ... Cloud conversation entre des gens normaux ..

-Normaux ?

-A peu prés normaux ...

-A peu prés ?

-Completement félé .

-Seulement completement ?

-BON TA FINI OUI ?

-Rolalalalalalalalalalalala !

**Alerte ! Alerte ! Veuillez evacuer le périmetre !**

**-**Meeeeerdeuh ! JESPERE QUILS SONT LIVRES CES PUTAIN DE MOTO !

-COUREZ !

_-Tifa ! Barret ! NAnaki ! VENEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! PRENEZ LASCENSEUR !

-TIFA BARRET NANAKI ! DANS LE CAMION ! CLOUD PREND UNE MOTO ! NOUS ON PREND LES AUTRES ! LES NEUVES HEIN !

-...

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

(Bruit de vite qui se casse)

-WAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TROP COOL CETTE SENSATION ! LIBERTE ! Sur une moto ! le vent dans les cheveux ! des soldats qui nous collent au cul ! un poteau droidvant moi ! HEIN ?

(BONG)

-Joliiiiii Pierre !

-Jtemmerde Erwaaaan !

-Sur le coup ca donnerais envie d'te pisser dsus !

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le quintuplino en moto butèrent quelque soldats avant de s'arreter sur le pont , qui était relevé .

-JPEU PAS MARRETER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

(Plouf !)

-MUSTIII ! MERRRRRRDE IL SAIT PAS NAGER ! JARRIVE ! FAIT CHIER CA VA ROUILLER MA MOTO TOUTE NEUVE !

(Plouf !)

-Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! on peut pas rester cinq minutes trankille moi et tifa ? Putaing ! Jarrive !

(Plouf!)

-TIFA GARDE MON SAAAAAAAAAAAAC WAAAAAA TOUS DANS LEAU !

(Plouf!)

-Ils sont vraiment exeptionnels ces 4 la ..

-Bah ! Surtout Erwan il sait faire des superbes positions du Kamasutra !

-Euh ..

-Vous etes president du club des abstinent ou quoi ?

-bin ... Moi ui ..

-Barret ! ARG ! C'est vrai ?

-Bin euh ouais ..

-Ah jy arriverais pas moi ..

-En bas-

-Merdeuh Musti t'es chiant ! pourquoi ta jamais voulu apprendre a nager !

-Peur de l'eau .

-Tiens ! Erwan , guillaume .. Vous faites quoi la ?

-Vous aider . Il est lourd musti !

-MERDEUH JAVAIS OUBLIE QUE JE SAVAIS PAS NAGER !

-Erwan ta bien fait de sauter . Hihi !

-Jtemmerde ! on va sur quel rive au faite ...

-? Ohoh... merde

-QUoi ?

-jai ouvert les yeux sous leau .

-Ouais je sais mmoi aussi jsais lfaire (blougblougTavublougblougOhmerdebloouglboug)

-QUOI ?

-Ya des milliers de bidons marqués inflammable sous nous ...

-Et alors ?

-Ta pas compris ? On est sur un fleuve d'essence ...

-Bin quoi ?

-Musti ... ta ton fusil avec toi nan ?

-Oui ! ... Oh,merde...

-QUESQUIYA? JCOMPREND RIENN ! JAI 4DEMOYENNE EXPLIQUEZ MOI CLAIREMENT !

-Lapoudreacanondufusildemustipeutenflammertoutlefeleuve...

-Tut'fous de moi la ...

-Et jvous lai pas dit mais ... Euh ... Jaitiré dans lfleuve en tombant ...

-Pourquoi c'est pas enflammé ?

-Jai tiré en l'air et les fusils ff sont trés puissant ... la balle va redescendre dans lfleuve aprés avoir visité la stratosphère alors qu'elle est chargé ede poudre a canon ..

-En gros ?

-Quand la balle retombe , on est mort .

-Oh .

**noooote !**

**Saluuuut ? Mignon le cours de SVT nan ?**


	18. Lorsqu'on aime les echange InterGeulade

**_L'aventure des p'tits comique_**

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Adieu , monde cruueeeeeeeeel !

-Shut up ... J'essai de reflechir ...

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Adieu , Monde crueeeeeeeeeeeel!

-Grrrr...

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Adieu , Monde crueeeeeeeel!

-Zete chiant !

-Bin toi aussi . Et viens pas nous faire la morale . C'est pas parce que t'es un chien que t'ees plus intelligent que nous !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Je te defens de repondre a ce que j'ai dit .

-... JAI UNE TIIIIIILT D'IDEEE ! Nan en faite jen ai 3 . Dis moi , Am , Stram ou Gram?

-Stram , ya S comme Sum 41 .

-Okay . Erwan , essaie de mettre ta main en trajectoire de la balle .

-ARG NAN JE CHOIS AM !

-Pfou ! Bon . Qui a assez de poumons pour demander a quelqu'un en haut de pousser une moto a l'eau ?

-MAIS ELLE VA NOUS TOMBER DESSUS !

-Ah ouais . Pas con . Okay . Qui a assez de poumons pour demander a eux en haut de prendre la materia du dernier soldat que jai arrété , j'crois que c'est une materia Time .

-Mustii ! Je taiimme mon sauveur !

-**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !**

_-Vouiii?_

_-_**JETTE NOUS LA MATERIA DU DERNIER SOLDAT ABBATUUUUUUUUUUU !**

**-**_Okéééééééééé ! tiens!_

_-_**MERCI !**

(Plouf !)

-Elle est la ! la materiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Mmmm ... ca coule une materia apparement .

-Merde . Musti il reste combien de temps ?

-WAAAAAAAA A PEU PRES 12 SECONDES !

-COMMENT CA A PEU PRES ?

-JE VAIS RECUPERER LA MATERIA !

(Plouf)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Grouillllllleeeeeeeeee!

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-PLus que 5 SECONDES !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

(-)

(-)

(-)

-3 secondes ..

-ADIEU ! Content de vous avoir connu ! Sauf toi Guillaume le lent !

-PIERRE ! INJECTE TOI LA !

-2 secondes ...

-Injecter ? Ah oui la materia ... WAAAAAA BRAVO GUILLAUME !

-DANS UNE VEINE !

-WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Musti releva la tête et vit la balle descendre a toute vitesse ...

-MOINS D'UNE SECONDE !

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Un halo jaune tourbillona autour de Pierre avant que les mouvement incessants de l'essence s'arrèterent brusquement . La balle , a moins d'un millimètre du fleuve d'essence , s'arreta brusquement .

-Musti . Ne tire plus jamais en l'air .

-Héhé ... Désolé .

-Tout le monde est la ?

-Guillaume le sauveur present ..

-Erwan le sadique present ..

-Musti l'intelligent present aussi ... Pierre ?

-Hum , arrete pierre , t'es ou ?

-Pierre c'est plus drôôôôôôôle !

-_merde ! il est la ! MUSTI GUILLAUME VENEZ ! PIERRE EST EVANOUI !_

_-La tapette ! meme pas capable de se servir d'une materia !_

_-Il a figé le temps sur un kilomètre de la surface du fleuve ._

_-Euh ... Ah . Toujours a faire son malin ._

-PIERRE ! VITE RAMENEZ LES SUR LA RIVE !

-_C'est fait ! Hey , Gogole !_

_-Il respire plus ! faut que quelqu'un lui fasse du bouche-a-bouche!_

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-Pas moi !_

_-AH NAN CHUI PAS HOMO !_

-Eerrk : naaaan je fais pas de bouche-a-bouche a mon ancien maitre . Bon , ca vous dit pas d'exploiter un peu un poisson ?

-Héhé ... Bonne idée musti ..

-Je prends le poisson !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kof ! Kof !

-IL REVIENT A LUI !

-On arrete le bouche-a-poisson !

-Kof ! KOF ! degagez de mon ventre !

-C'est bon ! il revient a lui !

-Connard!

-Il est vivant ! OLAAAAA !

-**On se rejoint a Kaaaaalm !**

-_Okay ! A plusse !_

-Pierre,c'est pas ce que je dis tout les jours et profite bien de ce que je vais te dire paske tu réeendra pas avant longtemps , pauv'con ! Merci davoir figé le temps !

-De rien ! Ca marche qu'une seul heurede toute facon !

Musti , Erwan et Guillaume se regardèrent ... ca fait exactement 59 minutes et 54 secondes que Pierre était allongé sur une rive ...

-COUCHEZ VOUS !

FROUUUUUUUUUUUUCH !

-Jai jamais vu un lac en feu ... C'est ... Joli . Arretez de trembler comme des tapettes , Musti et Guillaume , fais comme Moi et Pierre , admirez le feu au lac .

-DEGAGE DE MON VENTRE !

-Oups désolé !

-RA ! Ca va mieux ! Bon profitons du spectacle .

Guillaume se mit un peu a l'écart afin de réfléchir tranquillement . Erwan s'allongea sur la rive et regarda le feu , lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées . Pierre recula et s'immergea dans l'ombre avant de s'assoir dans un rare endroit ou il y avait de l'herbe . Il pensait a tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps . Quand a Musti , il resta assis tout tranquillement . C'était le seul a profiter pleinement , vraiment pleinement , sans réfléchir , juste en se disant que l'expression le feu au lac voulait dire un superbe spectacle .Une main se referma soudain sur le cou d'Erwan et le mit dans un coin a l'ecart . Erwan ne sut réagir face a cette agression pour la bonne raison qu'il avait posé son arme avec toutes les autres . Il sentit la main se resserer autour de son cou . A la limite de l'etranglement , la pression s'arreta .

-Qu .. Qui etes vous?

-...

-Alors ?

-Je suis le père de celui qui t'as conduit ici . je t'offre une chance de revenir a ta vie d'avant ...

**Nooooote !**

Décidément , je crois que Naucika a déteint sur moi :-) Sur ce chapitre , jai mis pplus en scene les personnages de Musti , Guillaume et Erwan , pasque je trouvais que souvent l'histoire était basé autour de Pierre . Bon d'accord , il a activé le Stop , MAIS , C'est grace a Musti qu'on a su qu'il fallait utiliser le Stop . C'est Guillaume qui est parti chercher la materia .C'est Erwan qui a retrouvé Pierre inanimé .Dans un sens , si Pierre avait du se debrouiller seul il serait mort .


	19. Lorsqu'on aime les caresses aux PHS

_**L'aventure des ptits comiques**_

Erwan donna un bon gros coup de pied dans les parties génitales du gars qui s'ecroula par terre.

-Tu devras te contenter de ca comme réponse .

-Houpmffff!

-On parle pas quand on souffre !

-Houmpfffff...

-Jai dit on ne parle pas quand on souffre !

Paf Paf Paf

-AIEEEEEEEEE!

Paf

-A... .

-C'est bien . Maintenant , pour le plaisir .

Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf Paf

-Snif ...Ca fait mal !

Paf Paf Paf

-JAI DIT : ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE !

-Snif ...

Paf

-Stop it , renifle plus , respire plus , couché le chien , utilise un couteau sur tes veines . Bon c'est pas tout ca , mais jai un Pestacle a admirer !

-(Murmuration) Connard ...

-QUOII?

-Nonnononrienrienrien!

Paf Paf Paf Paf

-JAI DIT : ON NE PARLE PAS QUAND ON SOUFFRE !

-...

-Bon chienchien !

-...

-Héhé il est bien dréssé le chienchien! allez , A plus !

Deux petites minutes plus tard

-Rebonjour a tous !

-Jai pris une décision .

-Quoi ?

-Jvais machter deux flingues en or en plus de mon épée .

-Ah . Super .

-Moi j'envisage de m'achter des grenades !

-Oui mais toi on sen fout Musti ...

-Maiiiiiiis !

-Héhé ! Moi jai juste besoin de matéria !

-Je prevois de me désinjecter ma materia feu et de prendre une hache et un bouclier , et de me reinjecter la materia feu .Vais machter des fringues aussi paske ...

-Mouarf jmen fous jai Time et deux nouveaux flingues en or : D

**(Récapitalusation : Musti - Grenade ; Pierre - Flingues en or ; Erwan - Materia ; Guillaume - Hache + bouclier )**

-Kaaaaaaaaaalm , Nous voila !

-Wait , Pierre ! dabord moi je vais me faire quelque monstres ici !

-Pourquoi? il raporte pas d'argent c'est nul !

-T'as jamais regardé dans tes poches apres avoir buté un monstres ?

-Ben non .

-Regarde .

-Cling CLing-

-Bordel ya au moins 10 000 gils la dedans ! Oh yeah je suis riiiiiiiiiiiche !

-Pas vraiment .

-Quoi ?

-Bin yen a en tok et dautres quand tu mors dedans ca devient des potions .et pis en plus faut partager .

-Arf . Bon alors testons ...Je partage que si nécessaire . Donc surement pas .

(40 minutes plus tard (Ben oui , le temps passe vite )

-5 674 gils ... 5675 gils ... 5676 gils ... Le compte y est . Nous avons exactement 5 676 gils , 7 potions , 3 épées pour cloud , 15 mini grenades , 1 fusil pour Barret , 6 paires de gants pour tifa , 1boite de capote , 2godmichet , 7 verre de biere . Je prend la biere , 1560 gils , 2 potions , 1 épée de cloud , Le fusil de barret . Bon bah moi je vais a Kalm ...

-Je prend 1560 gils , 3 potions , 1 épée pour cloud , Les 15 grenades .

-Je prend 1560 gils , les 2 potions restantes , la derniere épée , les 6paires de gants pour tifa , LA boite de capote , les deux gods .

-Je prend Le reste de gils (C'est a dire plus que vous) et ...Musti donne moi une grenade .

-Tiens !

-Merci . Bon bah go to Kalm !

(TintintintintintintinTAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA)

-Mon P.H.S ! Cloud m'appele !

-_Allo? BORDEL DENCULE DE SA MERDE VOUS VOUS BOUGEZ LE CUL OU JE VAIS VOUS LE BOTTER ! C'était Barret derriere moi . Euh , Oui bah il a raison vous foutez quoi nous on vous attend !_

_-_On a des affaires a regler !

_-Quels genre daffaire ?_

-Bin regarder un pestacle , parler de ce qu'on va acheter , partager largent et le butin . Tu peux me passer Tifa please ?

_-Dac ...Oui allo ici Tifa , Brune a forte poitrine 95 A au dernier recensement , je crois que ca a encore grandi ..._

-Tu veux parler a Erwan ?

_-Ouiouiouiouiouioi!_

-Erwan , Tifa pour toi !

-Cool ! Allo?

_-..._

-Oui moi aussi

-...

-Je sais ...

-...

-Moi aussi je te fai des caresses ...

-...

-Ouiiiiii fesse droite!

-...

-Et sein gauche aussi ! Bon si japporte des cadeaux tu te tais et tu te contente d'être belle d'accord ?

-... ... !

**Mauvai karma sortant du téléphone , qui fut racroché a un nez bien seXXX par un mec soupirant /**

-Aaaaa , jvous jure ! La vie de couple ...

(TintintintintintintinTAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA)

-Allo?

-/£$#!

-Pierre c'est pour toi !

-Allo?

_-SALE PETIT £$# de Erwan !_

_-_Musti c'est pour toi !

-Allo?

-_$#!§_

_-_Guillaume ? Pour toi le téléphone !

-Allo?

-§./µ£¨+°0

-Le lac en flamme ? Téléphone pour toi !

**Téléphone qui crame ...**

-Bon bé on va a Kalm ?

-Tifa va geuler ...

-Qui est tu pour avoir peur d'une femme ?

**Les 3 jeunes hommes regardèrent un instant Pierre d'un oeil bizarre avant d'eclater de rire .**

-C'est vrai ca ! Qui chui ?

-Mort de rire ! Putain si javais ecouté ma ..._Nostalgie..._ 15 eme copine je taurais traité de Sexiste !

-Quand je couche avec les chiennes , c'est moi qui commande !

-...

-...

-...

-Moi aussi je couche avec des chiennes . C'est vraiment des £ de /ù$ quand ils nous commandent au lit .

-Ta jamais affronté un Thon au lit ?

-Nan.

-C'est horrible . Déjà tu vois son visage Pustuleux t'es sur de pas avoir d' Erect...

-STOOOP ! Moi je couche que avec des chaudasses de chez chaudasses , c'est ce qui me laisse tranquille .

-Boarf quand tu couches avec des thons et des morues , t'es obligé d'ecouter Sum 41 a foooooooond pour pas ecouter ces conneries propres aux poissons .

-Héhé .

-Bon béh moi je pars a Kalm ! _I am a poor Cow-boy somelone ..._

-Vive lucky Lucke ! Hey tu me pretes jolly jumper ? HEY ! Pierre ! Attend pars pas ! ATT_ENDS MOIIII!_

_-_Vive les Zigotos ! -Sifflement- a le voila ! Allez mon dragon ! Gooo suis les !

-Ta achté ca ou ?

-Jai fait le fourbe jai volé le sifflet au president Shin-ra .

-Merde . Prend mois a larriere de la selle jvais jamais pouvoir vous suivre !

-Ok ! Monte !

**_Loin , Loin au dessus ._**

-Ah enfin ! Mon père est mort je vais pouvoir récuperer la seule chose qui mintéresse dans l'héritage ... Hey mais ... NOOOOON ! CES CONNARDS D'ECOLO QUI MONT COUPE LES DOIGTS ET MAINTENANT JAI PLUS QUUN POUCE DE CHAQUE COTE ON PRIS LESIFFLET ! Je me vengerais ! Mais avant ca , Il me faut mes petits Gateaux . Gertruuuude?

**Note**

**Le petit epilogue avec rufus l'amputé des doigts . Amusant . Me dites pas que c pas credible un dragon , paske si vous croyez que c'est credible un chien qui parle , Un scpécimen zarbe , une energie appelé Mako , un mechant carismathique asmathique completement défoncé au Mako , des monstres qui volent , des especes de boules qui envoient du feu , de la glace , de la foudre , des invoc ... Héhé.**


	20. Lorsqu'on aime le sac a Guillaume

**_Ultimate Trisomie_**

**_Tome 20_**

_Déja le tome 20? Bah merde alors ..._

-MARRE!

-Ben quoi?

-C'est loin Kalm ! Et pis en plus les contrées ils sont calmes !

-Ah .

-TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRE EN VUE !

-Kalm?

-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALM EN VUE !

-Ben ouais Kalm .

-On est arrivéééééé on est arrivéééééé on est , on est , on est arrivéééééééééééé!

-Jvais pouvoir machter des materias

-Cool . Jvais pouvoir machter mes flingues .

-Un bouclier . Ca irait bien avec ma hache .

-Surtout que tu vas changer de hache .

-QUOUAAA?

-Ben ouais c'est une hache a deux mains ca .

-Boarf pas rave . c'était a un garde alors ...

-Hum .

-... Mon..

-Quoi?

-IL FAUT TROUVER TIFA ! ELLE A MON SAC !

-Et ?

-MES CLOOOOOOOOPPES!

-héhé ... dépendant?

-Ben ouais.

-Le pire c'est que j'ai laissé mon déo dans ton sac . Et ... MON IPOD ! TIFAAAAAAA !

-Ils sont deux avouloir le sac ... Erwan tu le veux ?

-LE DEODORANT!

-Hein?

-Bin tifa va plus maimer si jai plus mon AXE .

-Hum ...

-Ben ouais .

-Ah euh ... Euh ... crotte . JAI MES MUNITIONS DANS SON SAAAC!

---- ON VEUT NOTRE SAAAAAAAAAC!

_En dessous_

-Ils sont la je crois !

-Pas trop tot ! je vais les défoncer ces §£# de °:$ !

-Oula ... Ils pleurent tous ...

-Quoua? mon Erwan il pleure ?

-Bin ouais . Oula ... Attention ! refugiez vous sous le préau la !

-Pourquoi ?

-_Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou_

SPLAAAAACH!

-Ah daccord .

-Hummmm ...

-Nanaki ... arrete de mater ..

-Mais quand ses vetements son plein d'eau on voit a travers !

-Justement ... Stop iiit!

-Grmblgrmblgrmblgrmbl...

_Vu des trisomique ._

_-_TIFAAAAAAAAA ! PASSE MOI MON SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

-Pourquoi?

-MES CLOPEEEES!

**Guillaume saute sur tifa et lui arrache le sac et Tifa pousse un cri de maltraité puis elle se fait balancer aux pieds de Barret .**

-Waaaaa ca fait du bien ...

-GUILLAUME PASSE MOI LE SAC ! VEUT MON IPOD !

**Pierre qui saute sur guillaume en lui arrachant le sac des mains et vire guillaume aux pieds de barret .**

-YEAAAA Sum 41 .. fat lip ... OH YEAAAAA!

-PIERRE ! PASSE MOI LE DEO !

-Tiens ! Pas envie de perdre le sac mooa ..

-WAAAAA

**Erwan s'ecrabouille sur tifa avec le déo dans une main et lautre en plein dans la geule a Barret .**

-Tu mas fait quoi la ?

-Euuuu... Rieeeeeeeen !

-GRRRRRR

-MUSTI SAUVE MOAAAA !

-Pierre ! Passe moi le sac pour prendre les munitions ...

-Tiens . T'es relativement Calme toi .

-Ben ouais . Apres toi , c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit erwanfoutre une gifle a Barret et tifa se faire ettoufer par Erwan...

-héhé ... Marrant . Bon sauve Erwan la , barret est en train de lui foutre des baffes ... Avec son fusil de bras ...

-Ouille ... Aïe Aïe AÏe le nez ... tiens , dans ta geule barret ... T'inquetes pas c'est que du plomb .

**BOUM !**

-Kof kof ! aïe c'est du plomb mais quand meme ...

**Dézoomons un peu . Nous pouvons voir un Guillaume en train de fumer une bonne petite clope , Tifa s'étouffer , Erwan se replier sur lui meme , Musti avec de la fumée qui sort de son fusil et qui a l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une putain de connerie , et Pierre ... Mort de rire ...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Je vais au magasin d'armes ..

-Jvais au magasin materias ...

-Jvais au magasin protections et vetement ...

-Je ... Euh ... j'vais au magasin de grenade quoi ...

Vu d'Erwan :

-Alors ... Materia Feu ... Hum ... Ca minteresse ca ... Je prend .. GARCON ! CA DANS MON SAC !

-Ouiiiii Maîîîîîîîîîîîîîîître !

-Plus de conviction ! Sinon je refais ce que je viens de faire ! et cette fois si je me lacherais completement !

-OUIIIIII MAîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîTRE!

_Tout petit flashback :_

_-Hey toi !_

_-Oui moi?_

_-Sois mon esclave ou j'embrasse ta copine_

_-Waaaa hey lautre ! elle voudra jamais !_

_-Je me fous de son consentement .. sois mon esclave ou je te force a regarder ._

_-Waaaaa meme pas en reve ._

_-Tres bien ._

**_Smouuuuuuch Smack !_**

_**-**héhé ... et en plus c'est elle qua mis la langue ..._

_-JE VAIS TE TABASSER !_

**_PAAF_**

_-Sois mon esclave ou je la reembrasse , mais plus longtemps ._

_-Grrrrrrr tres bien ..._

_-C'esssst bieeeeeeen ! Jespere que Tifa saura jamais ca .._

_-Je vais lui dire !_

**_PAAF_**

_**-**Aiiieeeeuh !_

_Fin flashback ._

-Materia terre ... NAAAAN ! Materia foudre ... Hum , ca minteresse ca ... Allez Prends , Esclave !

-Ouiiiiii Maîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîître !

-Tu prends la materia glace la bas aussi ... Bon on va voir le vendeur ...

-BONJOUUUR ! etes vous satisfait de votreuh achat?

-Oui . Et mon ami tellement gentil qui me les portes va me les payer aussi ...

-QUOUA ? NON MAIS TU R...

-Pense a ta copine , petit ... Pense a ta copine ...

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-C'est combien?

_Vu de Pierre _

-Oh ... C'est mignon ces épées ... mais chui pas la pour ca . Jen ai dja une . Je viens pour prendre des flingues en or en plus de mon épée ..

-Bonjouuur mon petit monsieur ! que puis je faire pour vouuus?

-B'jour mon gars , t'aurais pas deux flingues en or?

-Noooon , Mais j'ai un flingue en or Magnum 45 modèle 412 armée Rebelle de Wutai infiltré chez Shin-ra ...

-Mouais ... Joli . Jle prend . Ta pas un autre ?

-Mais bien suuuuur mon petit monsieur ! Alors voyooons ... Jai un Flingue en Or Armée Shin-ra 1954 modèle 647

-Mouarf .. ca m'va ... Ta pas des trucs pour les ranger ?

-Mais bien suuuur monsieur ! voulez vous une ceinture avec ca?

-Non , ca va aller ...

_Vu de Musti_

-Bonjour je prendrais 15grenades s'ils vous plait .

-J'emballe ?

-Non merci chui pas PD ...

_Vu de guillaume _

-Ta pas un bouclier et une hache , ptite tapette?

-ben oui , 3allée a droite les boucliers , 17 eme allée a gauche les hache a deux mains , et 18eme a une main .

-Merci ptit connard ... Allors je vais prendre cet Bouclier avec le dragon Argenté dessus , et la hache qui va avec ...

-Vous navez pas les moyens ...

-Vous voulez voir comment je règle ?

-Oui ... hihi ..

**POUMK**

-Jlaime bien ce bouclier , ca rebondit bien sur l'os ... Bon je crois que je vais tre obligé de la prendre moi meme ma hache ... A la voila ... Ya un dragon en or de la meme forme sur la lame ... Mignon . Bon je m'habille plus tard hein ..

**NOTEEEE**

**Polka de graciaaa poltti sélé , polti sélééé polti sélééééééé !**


	21. Lorsqu'on aime la ferme aux chocobos

L'aventure des ptits comique

Part 21

-Et c'est ainsi que je connus Sephiroth .

-WAAAA CLOUD ! quel histoire passionante !

-Mouais ... jui aurais bottu le cul moi a ce Sephiroth ...

-Moi je lui aurais mordu les fesses !

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Rrrrrrrr flllliiichhhhh

-(Coup de jambe , coup de jambe)

-zzzzzzrrrrrrrousontzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrmesclopeszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-... Ben mon histoire les passionent pas eux ..

----ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-REVEILLEZ VOUS TAS DE FEIGNASSE JE VAIS VOUS DEFONCER LA GEULE !

----ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-Bon Okay ... Laissez moi faire ! vous connaisez que le bourrin ! Voila la ruse : Guillauuummme ? Jai tes clooopes !

-ZZZZZZZZZZ... (Tak) PASSE LES MOI SALE CHIEN !

-héhé ! Tiens ! Bon alors ... Mustiii ? Pierre veut te faire prendre un baaain !

-ZZZZZZZ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NON PIERRE PAS DE LOTIONS ANTIPUCE ! Oups chui pu un chien c'est vrai ! IOoh Nanaki quelle ruse formidable pour me reveiller !

-Pieeeeerre ? Ya Britina qui te demande en bas ! Pis moi je fume mes clopes chez Erwan !

-ZZZZZ... (Pok !) BRITINAAAAAAAA JARRIVEUH ! Aya ! Sale fourbe !

-Javais bien le droit dessayer héhé

-Erwaaaan ? Admire ma poitrine !

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ben quoi jai bien le droit dessayer ! HEY MAIS POURQUOI CA MARCHE PAS !

-Ben il a les yeux clos , con .

-Oh .

-HEY C'EST MOI QUI MAPPELE CON DHABITUDE !

-Mais ouiii Aeris !

-ERWAN YA RENO QUI VEUT VIOLER TIFA !

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-Mais ca le dérange plus ? Qu'est-cequ'il se passe !

-**ERWAAAAAN ! YA RUFUS QUI DIT QUE t'ES PAS SADIQUE !**

**-**Zzz...M ? Quelle est ce doux murmure ?

-Ahah ! jle savais ! **POV TACHE ENLEVE TES BOULE QUIES !**

(Pok)

-Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? Euhhh .. Pierre , Si tu veux commencer a Draguer tifa , bon déja c'est pas possible paske je te casse la geule , mais aussi change de calecon paske les ptis coeurs ..

-OYO ! Merde ! UNE SERVIETTE ! Zont pas de salle de bains dans ce Bled pourri?

-Une quoi ?

-Ben oui c'est vrai c'est quoi ca , Une salle de bain?

-Ya bain dedant je dois pas aimer ! Brrr !

-Ca sert a quoi une salle de bain ?

Pierre , Erwan , Guillaume et Musti regardèrent les membres du groupe originaux avant de faire deux trois ptits pas en arriere en se disant que , finalement , c'est pas si mal un bain froid , Pasque meme froid ca lave .

-Vous vous etes jamais lavé ?

-SiSi , au marécage derriere Nibelheim !

Hop , deux pas en arriere de plus .

-Ben moi jamais !

Hop , Quatre cinq pas de plus .

-Bin moi jutilise la graisse de phoque pour mes cheveux , et le reste je le lave avec du jus de piment .

-LAISSEZ NOUS SORTIR !

-AU SECOURS ! UNE CELLULE POUR ENLEVER LEUR CRASSE!

-BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! LEURS VETEMENTS SONT A BRULER !

-AIDEZ NOUS ! ILS VEULENT NOUS TOUCHER !

Des commentaires qui se passent de commentaires . (Auteur : Logique , n'est-ce pas ? Erwan : Pierre , t'es vraiment une pov'tache de narrateur ! Auteur : HEY !)

-58 kilomètres en moto , ca use , ca use , 58kilomètes en moto , Ca use les ptites roues !

-ON EST ARRIVE A LA FERME DES CHOCOBOS !

-YEAAAAAAAA !

-JE PREND LINVOCATION !

-JE PREND UN CHOCOBO !

-JE PREND ... LA BOUFFE !

-AH NAN !

-JE PREND LINVOCATION ! DFACON VOUS SAVEZ PAS FAIRE LA DANSE DES CHOCBOS !

-MERDE DE MERDE !

Quelques minutes plus tard (Enfaite , quelque heures .)

-Connard de chocobo ! Ca fait une heure que je danse ! DONNEZ MOI CETTE MATERIA !

-RoPliPliii !

-Ah bah enfin !

-YIHAAAAAAAA RODEO SUR CHOCOBOOO ! TINQUIETES PAS JE VAIS TE DRESSER MON BEAU ! WAAAA NAN PAS D'AVANT EN ARRIERE ! WAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAA JE TIENS !

-Grmpf barf miam Mouarf grmpf ! Vajy chpierre ! jparchi quche tu chtien pas dchi chcondes !

-Hop ! YEAAA VRILLE ARRIERE SALTO ! Hop allez balancez la monnaie pour le Show d'moto ! Voyoons ... 8 000 gils ! Ca va ! Bon , Guillaume a sa materia , Musti mange les provisions , Pierre a dompté son chocobo , Enfin , plus ou moins ... Ben moi en tout jai récupéré 50 000 gils , ca va ! BON LES MECS ON VA DEFONCER LE SERPENT ?

-Ca MAAAAAARCHE !

-AYA ! MON DIEU UN CHOCOBO SURMONTE DUN MOG FONCE DROIT SUR NOUUS !

-Tu la invoqué , Jimbo !

-JE SAIS FAUT QUE JARRETE SOUTH PARK ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Note :**

Jai Lordi Hard Rock Hallelujah dans les oreilles donc je serais bref : FUCK AMERICA !


	22. Lorsqu'on aime les gorges

TCHOUUUU

(Patacloppataclopataclopataclopataclopataclopataclop)

-BAIISSSSSEEEE TON IPOD !

-Mais ca mest d'lambiance !

(VROUUUUUUMMMM)

-Caaaaaa ca met de l'ambiance ! Hop !

(Vroum Vroum Vroum )

-C'est vrai que c'est style ! Et pis mon choco...

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH !

-Saleté de marécaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaageeeeeeee ! MENERVEEEE !

-Regaaaaaarde ! une ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmbre !

-YEEEEEEEEEEEES !

-ATTENDS MOIII !

-FUSIL A POMPE CHARGER ! GRENADES PRET A DEGOUPILLER !

-Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MERDE MES FLINGUES ! Hop , Hop ... VOILA CHARGER ! EPEE PARER !

-MATERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-WouHou Moulinet d'la hache !

WGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-TAGEULE !

WGRAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-JAI DIT TA GEULE POV TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE !

SCRAAACH SBIM PAF POUF BIM BOUM BABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB SCRAAAACH

-JAI DIT : ON SE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT !

WWWWOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-Un serpent qui chiale c'est pas commun ca !

-PREMS ! JE VAIS LUI COUPER LES YEEEUX !

-FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDRE ! CRAMONS LA LANGUE !

Cricri,CHBAAAAAAAAAM !

-Et hop , trois ecailles en moins !

-HEYHEY ! les mecs ! Regardez ! Hoooooop , Dans la _gorge_ !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA mort de rire ! Tu vas faire quoi dans sa gorge !

BABABABABABABABABABABBABABABABABABABABA

-Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ! Essaye de pas nous envoyer des ecailles sur la geule la prochaine quoi !

-PIEEEEEEEEEEEERRE ! JE VAIS TE LATTER LES COUILLES ! UNE ECAILLE DANS LBIDE CA FAIT MAL !

-Poum-sack-Poupoupoum-Baf,FEU,Poum,Sack,PoupoupoupoumSack,GLACE,POum,sack,poumpoumpoumFLACHK !(Coup dépée)

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

-Ouuuu Jlui est latté les couiiiiiiiiiillles ! Il en a plus Now !

-_ENCULE DSA MERE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAA IL MAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE !_

_SPLACCCCHHHH_

_-En plein dans le sang ... Et rebondissant dans la chair aussi ! LES MECS ! BORDEL DE DIEU UNE MATERIA ROUGE !_

_-_INVOCATION ?

-_Ya marqué quoi dsuuuu alors "Seringue d'invocation de Serpent De Migar" HEIIIN ? MAIS YA PAS CA DANS LE JEU !_

_-_HouHouuuuu ta pas des materias ?

-Si ta egaré une grenade ca serait bien .. Tiens , d'ailleurs , GRENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE !

-A TERRE !

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

-_C'était quoi cette secousse ?_

-Oh putain ! mega grenade , Il a perdu son extrémité ! ALLEZ ! FUMIGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE !

-¨PUTAIIIIN ATERRE !

_-PAS DANS LA GORGE ! AAAAAAAH ENCULE ! JE VOIS PAS A UN METRE ! AAAAA MES YEEEEEEEUX !_

_-_**FEUUUUUUUUUU ! GLAAAAAAAAACE ! FOUDDDDDDDRE ! **

**-**Joliiiiii dans les yeux ! Il est aveugleuhhhh nananananaireuuuuh ! 'Tendez ! WOUHOUUUU MEGA SAUT ! HOP HACHE PROFOND DANS LES ORBITES DES YEUX !

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

-HiHi ! Pierre ! Jarrive !

-_Erwaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ca t'dit une materia Magie Sang ?_

-C'est quoi ?

_-Quand tu lutilise , ton ennemi a ses règles !_

_-_JE VEUX !

-_Materia tout pourqui?_

_-JE VEUX !_

_-Guillaume ? T'es dans la gorge ? fais nous une petite entaille on commence a manquer d'air !_

_SCHLAACK_

_-Woala ! Hey ! Je vais faire le pti train !_

_-Petit train ?_

De la fumée sortit de l'entaille qu'avait fait Guillaume ...

**-Tchouuu Tchouuuuuu**

-JOLI GUILLAUME !

-**FEU ! GLACE ! FOUDRE ! GLACE ! FEU ! TIENS , PLUS DENERGIE A MATERIA ! JE VAIS TE DEFONCER A L'ANCIENNE POV TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE !**

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

ShlackShlackShlack

-_PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! YA DES ECAILLES QUARRIVENT DANS LE VNETRE WAAAAA ! OHOH ESQUIVE ! Tiens c'est quoi ca ? Oooo Une materia ZiZik !_

-C'est quoi ca ?

_-Ca passe de la musique a chier ! les adversaires fuient !_

-CUI LA IL EST POUR MOI ! Apres tout , le fusil a pompe c'est pas vraiment du corps a corps !

-_JE SORS ! ATTENTION ! _

_Shlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !_

_-_PUTAIN CA SENT LE COCHON MORT AUX PTIT OIGNONS !

-Nom d'une pipe ! C'est vrai que ca pue !

-Une pipe ? C'était avant - hier avec Tifa !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Vive Erwan et ses réfléxions déplacés ! On est en pleine baston la , tu sais ?

-_LES MEEEEEEEEEEEEECS ! ENVOYEZ MOI UNE FIOLE !_

_-_Euhhh ... Tiens ... (Lancer de fiole par Musti qui arrive en plein dans la bouche d'un serpenpent !)

-_Jai!Jai!Jai!Jaipas!_

_-_MAIS PLONGE ! CETTE FIOLE MA COUTE 600 GILS !

_-WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CA YEST JE LAI ! Oh merde maintenant faut penser a l'aterissage ! Alors voyoooons ... Jai une idée ! WARRIORPOWERRRR! Les mecs c'est bon chui accroché l'écaille qu'est a l'intérieur ... Dis moi , Musti , tire la ou tu vois une lame dépasser ! c'est pour sortir T-T !_

_BAM ! AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIILLLLLE !_

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

-Hihiiiii ! Le serpent il a geulé a mort ! Et guillaume aussi nan ?

-_CONNARD ! TU MA TIRE EN PLEIN DANS MES PARTIES GENITAL ! SALE PETIT BOULET ! JE VAIS TE LATER LES COUILLLLLLLLLLLLES !_

_-_Boooon et biens je vais chercher la materia ZiZik a Pierre ! Pierre ! passe vite avant de me faire latter les couilles ! je vais lui passer de la musique a chier si il est pas content ! Et NA !

-Tchou les gars !

-On ta pas entendu sortir guillaume marrant !

-Je sais ! Normal ! Jai rempli ma fiole de suc gastrique pour empoisonner pis jai dissou sa gorge ! Regarde il a un gros trou ! Voilaaaaa c'est bien tu regarde !

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH !

-C'était quoi ? Ca ma frolé !

-Ca t'es passé a un demi millimetres , erwan ! C'est le serpent ! Tiens , au faite , regarde ta vu jai trouvé ca sur un cadavre ! Tchouuu c'est une cape a la vincent noir ! (:P)

-GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE ! TTENTION ERWAN !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ATERRE!

BRAAAAAAAAAAM !

-Enculé ! ca ma fait chaud au corps !

-Yavait le serpent quallait te buter .

-Oh . Ah , daccord ... PIERRE DONNE MOI MA MATERIA SANG !

-Naaaan ! Jvais la vendre ! WAAAA NOOON ARME PAS TES MATERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! TIENS JTE LA DONE !

-Arg ! glou ! arkkk LES MEEEEECS AIDEZ MOIIII ! AIDEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Hein ?

-Jai avalé du sang ! du sang du serpent ! PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! YA LE CHOCOBO QUI NOUS PARLE ! JLE COMPREND ! Il nous demande si on est décidé a partir pasque c'est lourd la selle sur son dos ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BORDEL QUEL BORDEL !

-Mort de rire il connait le langage des animaux !

-TCHOU LES MECS !

-L'enculé ! Il se barre avec le pantalon plein des récompenses de notre baston ! Men fou jai ma materia ZiZik moi !

-ENCULE REVIENS ICI !

Vrouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum !

-FUCCCCCCCCK LES CHOCOBOS C'EST RAPIDE ! Vazy chocobo , encule cette chocobette ! Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa Bon jregarde pas ... OKAY ! BON JE LENCHAINE A TON COU COMME CA JAURAIS LE CHOCOBO NOIR ! WOUHOUUUU ! VAZY COUUUUUUUUURS ! PUTAIN QUESQUIL EST LONG CE MARECAGE !

-Jvais tester ma materia ZiZik ! Ca va ptete larreter ! HOP ZIZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAMES BLUNT ! BOUCHEZ VOUS LES OREILLES !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JE NE VAIS PAS VIVRE ! ARRETEZZZ CETTE MUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQUE !

-FUIIIIIIIS CHOCOBO FUIIIIIIIIIT SINON JE VAIS MOURIR DE MUSIKOS ! (Spécial dédicace a Paul thillard , Le MuziKos ami a moi)

-Le chocobo te dit que c'est vraiment une musique a chier !

-JE SAIS CHOCOBO , JE SAIS ! ALLONS , FUYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS !

**Note :**

Bon et bah jai eu le courage de le refaire oufff Naucika si tu veux une review mets la sur un chapitre ou ten a pas encore fait ;)

En esperant que jappuie pas sur la touche effacer ... (Click) AH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON


	23. Lorsqu'on aime les stands de glaces

Héhé , Fort condor !

-..ce qui fait equitablement 10 000 gils chacun .

-Et je prend la bière .

-Moi j'aime les lunettes de soleil .

-Je prend les colliers a clou ! Jai toujours révé dêtre un Doberman !

-Moi je prend le collier . Autant que ca serve a quelque chose , cette merde . Tifa sera contente et voudra ptete coucher .

-Mouarf en général vous avez pas besoin de ca .

-Oui , je sais , Mais ptete qu'on va experimenter des nouveaux trucs !

_-PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRE ! ERWAAAAAAAAN ! MUSTIIIIIII ! GUILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUME !_

-On est laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-C'est vous qui avez fait ca ?

-De quoi , le serpent sur le poteau ? Nan c'est sephiroth . Par contre le cadavre dans le marécage , oui c'est nous .

-Sephiroth .. Quelle force exeptionnelle (Et patati et patata)

-Oui bon euh , c'est pas tout ca mais on a décidé de toujours eter en avance par rapport a votre groupe , et on viendras que pour dormir dans voter campement , et je coucherais avec Tifa .

-ERWAN !

-BonBon , ca va .

-Oh .

-Bah , alos cloud et barret , Et tifa et conasse en robe rose

-HiHi

-... Restez a regarder le serpent et a vous extasier sur sephiroth qui est beau grand fort intelligent .

-Oh Ouiii je l'aime sephiroth !

Cloud devint tout a coup rouge et suintant de sueur , tandis que Conasse en robe rose continuait a vanter les qualités de sephiroth .

-Oh putain ! Faut quelle maprenne son coup ! Regarde cloud tout effondré en train de pleurer , et elle qui continue a vouloir embrasser sephiroth alors qu'elle va se faire buter par lui . BORDEL FAUT QUELLE MAPRENNE CE TOUR SADIQUE !

-Ben peut-etre mais en attendant on va dans la grotte !

-YIPPI !

(Quelques heures plus taardeuu)

-Tadadouuu,Tididiiiii

-Oh putain comme c'est chiant ! Pierre passe moi ton ipod !

-Tiens !

-Alors ... Hard ... voila ... Lordi ;.. B... Voila ! BLOOD RED SANDMAN ! (Youtube . com Blood red sandman lordi)

-Wouhouu voila ca bouge un peu plus !

-AHAHA , Bande de troufions !

-Tiens salut Reno !

-Ou est tifa , jai envie de regaler mes yeux et de regarder son anatomie ...

-ENCULE DE TA RACE VIENS ICI QUE JE TE PETE LA GEULE ! GRAAAAAAAAAA ! ENCULEEEEEEEE ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Ah nan ! Tabimes pas mon costard ! jlai payé 2000 gils !

-En attendant ta pas une clope ?

-SiSI , Tiens !

-Merciii !

-Sinon , Ta pas vu cloud et la Belle tifa ?

-CONNARD !

-Ils sont derrieres . Attend encore 2-3Heures , ils arrivent .

-Ca marche . Bon , Elena , PIERRE !

-PAPIER ! Le papier recouvre la pierre , Ta perdu !

-Ahhh , c'est intelligent ca ! Bon , une petite place pour partir a fort condor !

-Fort condor ? Bonne route !

-Merci !

-Guillaume , tu evux faire quoi a fort condor ?

-Ya de la baston la bas .

-ET YA DES PUTES !

-PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM'S !

-Bande de gamins !

-Moi , Meme pas besoin de pute , jai une tifa siliconé a mort .

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Pourquoi ya toujours un silence aprés que je parle ?

-Pasque tu dis que des trucs cons .

Quelques heureux plus tard (Quelques Heures , mais c'est pour faire Styleux !)

-ALORS ! Strategie de combat !

-On donne pas de tune ?

-T'es malade , toi ? Jvais pas gacher de la tune sachant que je vais defoncer les soldats rouges et choper la materia phénix ! Alors Stratégie : Erwan , tu materia-lise tout le monde , en les tapants a moitié avec ton épée . Guillaume tu te lance en bourrin au corps a corps . Musti tu tire des marches menant a l'oeuf . VOILA LA STRATEGIE !

-Et toi tu fais quoi ?

-Moi ? Ben je vais d'abord chier un coup , pis je me prendrais une pute avec qui je ferais ce qui est défendu dans l'oeuf qui est tout en haut , avec la materia phénix .

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Normalement c'est a Erwan qu'on fait ca . C'est pas simpa de changer d'idole , Bande d'enculés !

-TU TFAIT UNE TURLUTE , TU VA AUX CHIOTES ET TU NOUS REJOINS SUR LE CHAMP DE BATAILLE AVEC LA MATERIA STOP ET SERPENT DE MIDGARD !

-Oh , Bordel ... Bon je vais d'abord aux chiotes !

-Fait tois une turlute la abs , ca nous fera gagner du temps !

-Ahh , les enculés ... Ah enfin , les chiotes .. Jvais pouvoir me lacher .. Waaaaaaaaaa .. AHHH ! SEPHIROTH !

-Je maitrise mal mes apparitions ! questquejefous dans les chiotes ?

-Jvais peter la geule !

SBLAAAAAAF !

-Bordel , jai oublié de remonter ce bordel de merde de putain de pantalon !

-Et ta oublié de te torcher aussi .

-BON , EXCUSE MOI , TOURNE TOI , MOMENT D'INTIMITE !

-Oh mais je peux tou voir tu sais .

-T-T DECOUVERTE EXTRAORDINAIRE ! CASSAGE POUR LES FILLES QUI REVAIENT D'UNE HISTOIRE AVEC SEPHIROTH ! LE GRAND GENERAL GENIALISSIME EST GAAAAAAAAAAAAY !

-Non !

-SI ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bon , diversion reussi . PREPARE TOI A TE BATTRE , SEPHIROTH !

-Non . Pas envie . Je vais draguer une fille et coucher avec elle sur grand ecran geant comme ca tu verras !

Fsouuup !

-Hihi la pauvre merde . Si il savait que jai piraté la tour de midgard dans un moment de detente dans la cellule pour programmer en boucle un gif telecharger sur internet qu'était sur le Ipod , et qui passe en ce moment meme . Sephiroth en train de coucher avec Jenova . Oh putain . Jvais mfaire taper si il decouvre ca .

A ce moment , du plus profond de l'univers on put entendre un cri :

-**C'EST MA MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! C'EST PAS UNE PEDOPHIIIIILEEEE !**

-PIERRE !

-Oui ?

-Besoin d'aide !

-Serpent arrive !

-Non pas serpent ! Tifa ! ERWAN A BESOIN DE MOTIVATION !

-Ah , Ca aussi c'est intelligent !

-RAAA MUSTI COUCHE ! Elle est pour moi la materia !

-PIERRE ! C'EST LA GROSSE BASTON ! RAPPORTE LE SERPENT !

-Jarriveuuuh !

-CREVEZ , MALOTRU !

-JAI PAS PU FAIRE DE TURLUTE ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Serpent ! Attaque !

-CHOCOMOG ! COUUUUURS ! EXPLOSE PARMI EUX ! ET MERDE C'EST LE GROS LARD DE POUSSIN ! A COUVERT !

-STOP !

-Hihi on a une escadrille de monstre qui leur fonce sur la geule et eux ils peuvent plus bouger ... A MOI LA MATERIA !

-Noon ze veuuut !

-Musti taura le vieux papi d'éclair !

-Okay !

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-Chopé !

-Et merde !

-Ben , Dans un sens , erwan avait pas d'invocation . VAZY , PLANTE TOI LA PIQURE !

Spic !

-HiHi c'est marrant . MERDE JAI TOUCHE UNE VEINE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UN DOCTEUR LE SANG SE BARRE DE PARTOUT !

-Con ! Suffit de boucher avec ton doigt !

-Euh ? Ah ? Ohhhh , pas con !

-Regardez !

-DE QUOI ? Mais je croyais que nos soldats étaient mort en combats !

-Ouep ben ils sont au paradis .

-NOS SOLDATS ETAIENT EN TRAIN DE SE TAPER DES PUTES PENDANT QUON DEFONCAIT LA SHINRA !

-Ouais .

-Oh . Bon , On va a junon?

-Okay . GO ! CHOCOBO ! AU PIED !

(Cri d'oiseau)

-C'est bien , Chocobo d'or .

-Chocobo d'or ? deja ?

-Oh , Hé , Je fais du dressage moi !

-Bon bah moi je prend ma moto sinon .

-Héhé ! ALLEZ GOO TO JUNON !

(Cri d'oiseau)

Vrouuum !

Vrouuum !

Vroumm !

-Faut vraiment que je vous trouve des chocobos !

(Arrivée a junon)

-Ou il est le stand de glace ?

-Quel stand de glace ?

-Ya un stand de glace ?

-Ya meme pas de stand de gllaaaaaaace !

-YA UN STAND DE BARBAPAPA !

-PREMMS !

-NOOON MOII !

-MONSIEUR ! JAI DU CASH EN LIQUIDE !


	24. Lorsqu'on aime une certaine chanson

_L'aventure des ptits comiques_

-Barbapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Oui c'est les BARBAPAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Sonmédistriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Barbapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

(-ClapClap-)

-Merci , Merci , Mantenant rendez nous nos Barbapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Sonmédistriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Barbapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Tenez . Voila aussi 2 gils .

-Oh , merci ! On s'achete des burritos les mecs ?

-Ca coute 0,5 gils chaque burrito . Moi ca me va .

-Barbapapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Sonmédistriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-VOSGEULES!

-barbapapaaaa

-sonmédistriiiiii

-Ralalalaa .. N'empeche c'est marrant si on continue a exploiter Pierre et Erwan . A la fin on récolterait plus de DEUX MILLES QUATRE CENTS Burritos . Je prend la bolognaise .

-Ca me manque mon museau et mes poils .

-Tiens mange cette barbapapa et fais pas chier !

-Okay , d'accord . Miaaaam ... SLuuurpeuh ! Plus besoin de poils ni de museau .

-On peut soudoyer tout le monde avec un Burrito ou une barbapapa .

-BARBAPAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-UNBURRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

-Bande de gogol ! Bon , je vais acheter du matériel d'escalade , va falloir monter le mumur ..

-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

-Merde . Javais oublié lepisode de Priscilla . Ecoutez , l'un de nous va aider lautre con-con a se sauver la vie , nous on va achter du matériel . Passez moi une clope . JE vote pour que ca soit Musti . Vote a main levé !

Schlach ! (Main de Guillaume)

Schlach ! (Main d'Erwan)

Schlach ! (Main de Pierre)

Schlach ! (Main de Musti)

-Musti , Ta compris qu'on texcluait du groupe juste pour sauver une niaise !

-Euh...

-Nan , il a rien compris . Musti , je te preterais plus jamais de bière !

-Il va gerber dans la bouche a priscilla ca va etre délire !

-Hey ! jai bu que deux fois de la bière ! Une fois quand on a défoncé le Serpent de midgard . Et un autre fois ...

_FlashbackFlashback_

_-**PUNKFUCKFUCKBANDEDEPUTEMOIJESUISUNKILLERDEMECHANMONSIEURNANANANABANDEDEPUUUUTESJEVOUSDEFONCERAISJE  
SUISDELARUEMOICHUIUNMALADEWAZZATAKEITEASYYOYOYOYOYOYOYOFUCKSINONJETETUERAISLAGEULE**_

_-Waaaaaa elle dechire sa race cette musique , jla remet un coup . ERWAN ! PASSE LA BIERE !_

_-Guillaume , tu devrais pas fumer a douze ans !_

_-Jtemmerde . Et arrete Hugo , je sens qu'il va faire une connerie ..._

_-RAAAAAAAAAAAA ENCULER ! Bordel de putain de putain de merde ! La bière sur les chveux c'est chiant . Guillaume ARRETE ! NOOON ! MA SOEUR BOIT DANS CE YOP ! _

_-Jmenfous ! (-Sluuuurp-)_

_-Merde !_

_-Hey , c'est a gerber !_

_-Erwan , NE DONNE PAS LE YOP A HUGO IL VA ENCORE FAIRE UNE CONNERIE !_

_-Mais non Mais non !_

_(----------------)_

_-ENCULE ! NON MUSTI BOIT PAS CA !_

_-Ouaf ? (-Slurp,Slurp,Slurp,Slurp,Slurp,Slurp-)HIPS ! Ouaaaaaaaaaaf ..._

_-Un chien bourré ? Jamais vu ca ... , Dites , on va smater un film de cul ?_

_-Jarrive !_

_Fiiinn Flashbaaack !_

-Ne redis pas ca , mon frère ma tabasser quand il a vu que javais emprunté ses bouteilles de bières . ET ON AVAIT DOUZE ANS !

-N'empêche c'est bon la clope .

-... TCHOU ! On va achter le matériel d'escalade !

-Bande de batard ! Snif snif snif snif snif snif ! JE SUIS MALAIMEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-Laissons le se debrouiller . Si ya un probleme , jui est posé une mini caméra sur le bouton .

-Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Et mon ancienne caméra ? Tu mla rendra un jour?

-Uhhhh , Te vexe pas , mais ta caméra a fini dans un incinérateur ...

-QUOII ?

-Jlai fait tomber dans le cercueil de ma grand-mère quand j'avais 16 ans .

-De quoi elle est morte ?

-De pétage de geule dans les escaliers . Je crois que quand elle est morte , jai pris son paquet de clope et son portable .

-Son portable ?

-Je detestais la sonnerie . Jai pris un marteau et jai ...

-Tu as fait SBAM BANG PIF BOUM BAM ?

-C'était amusant . Javais l'impression d'etre un psychopate . J'aiimmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-C'était quoi sa sonnerie ?

-"BABYLALALALALAWHYDON'TWEGOOOOOOOOOOO"

-Ah non ! Pas cette chanson ! NOOOON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! PAAAAAS cette chansoooooooooooooooooooon !

-Ben , Pourquoi il s'enfuit ?

-Ah , jme souviens ... Non , rien . Rien Rien ..

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Rooo .. TUtsouviens que je lai rencontré a l'orphelinat , quand j'avais 10 ans ?

-Ouais .

-La directrice écoutait cette chanson a ce moment . Il a pété les plombs , prit un bout de bois et a tapé partout .

-Hein ?

-Et pourquoi il a fait ca ? Jui est demandé , tiens . Il m'a dit " J'écoutais cette chanson , quand un saloperie d'Hippie a fait tourner ses dreadlocks partout , qui étaient vraiment long . C'était dans son appart . Mes parents et moi on passaient juste en dessous de son appart . Il a fait tellement tournoyer ces dreadslocks , que ca a tapé la vitre , la explosé , et tout les bouts de verre sont tombés , bien tranchants et pointus sur mes parents . Ensuite , jai chialé comme un con , jai pris un bout de verre , est montédans lappart a ce saloperie d'hiipie et je lui ai coupé ses dreadlocks , Pis jai fait un petit coeur sur le bras avec son sang , pour lui montrer que j'aimais son PUTAIN DE PEACE AND LOVE !" Jai compris a ce moment que jamais jamais jamais jallais lenerver avant que je sois ami avec lui .

-Oula ... Et l'hippie il est devenu quoi ?

-Je sais pas . J'crois que c'est devenu un satanique . Il a refait le coeur avec du sang sur un papier , qu'il a encadré , et en a fait un culte .

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ben aparement , il venait chaque mois apporter deux kilos de bonbons a Erwan .

-LENCULE !

-Marrant . C'est exactement ce que j'ai geuler quand il a pas voulu me passer un peu de ses bonbons ... Et quand il a prit un canif pour me faire un peu mamal ...

-Ta une cicatritrice ?

-Il a essayé de me castrer .

-Me montre pas ta cicatrice ... Comment vous vous etes reconcilié ?

-... Ta jamais vu sa cicatrice du nombril ?

-Okay ... Charmante histoire . ON ACHETE LE MATERIEL DESCALADE MAINTENANT !

-Jarriiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeee !

-Il s'est remis , tiens ...

Vuuu de Muuuusti

-ET LE MONMONSTRE ! LES MECS ! Okay ... Jvais reussir tout seuseul ... CONNARD ! TIENS ! GRENADE !

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

-Bon bah voila , c'est réglé . Oh ! Il pleut des tripes ! ... LA MATERIA SHIVA ! ... Pierre a pas chopé une materia en butant le serpent .. Ahhhhh ! VOILA LA MATERIA ! A MOIIIIII ! Chopé ! Bon ... Allons sauver l'autre conne .. OH ! Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Un phénomène bizarre se produisit alors . Les cheveux de musti se ratatinèrent sur le front de celui-ci , tout en formant un joli petit coeur . La boubouche aussi se trantransformama en CoeCoeur , Et les pupupipillelle se changèrent en COEUUR (Comme par hasard ?) Et les sourcils se bouclèrent . (Chose qui resta longtemps apres)

-LE BISOUUUU ! LE BISOUU ! Euh , jveu dire ... LE DONNAGE D'AIR ! LE DONNAGE D'AIR ! Putain j'espère qu'elle va rester avec nous . GO BISOU ! Euh , GO DONNAGE D'AIR !

Smack , (-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunch,fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch-)

-Ugh?Tugh?Ohhh !

Et musti transporta la maladie d'amour (La maladie d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuOuuuOuuuuOuuuuOOuuuuuuuuurr)a Priscilla . Et pis ce fut le coup de foudre .

SBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

-Euh , Si vous vouslez vous abriter , mes amis et moi on va dans une auberge ce soir . Venez avec nous , Non ?

-Euh .. D'accord .

-Merde , il commence a pleuvoir .. EUh , si vous voulez pas courir comme vous voulez . Je vous porte .

-JVEU PAS COURIR !

-Uh ?

-EUh , Jemesensencoretropflaiblepourcourir!

-COOL !

-Uh ?

-Euh .. cool ...

-Uuh Uuh (Sourire de priscilla)

-...(Sourire niais de Musti)

Revenons a la vue des Jean cabi (Pierre , Erwan , Guillaume)

-_VOUS ALLEZ MOUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !_

-Uh ?

-Uh ?

-Uh ?

_-VOUS ALLEZ MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !_

-Oh ! C'est la dilkize de l'autre fois !

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas entendu des dilkizes .. Hum .. Pourquoi elle est verte ?

-C'est pas tout . Elle est habillé en rouge , est pratiquement a poil , a des serpents autour du cous et commande une armée de bestioles monstrueuses . Et , Euh , C'est bizarre mais je stresse pas ...

-Moi non plus ...

-Dites , c'est ptete paskelle est figé dans le temps ?

-Mon pouvoir Time agit sans commander maintenant . C'est cool . Dites , Zavez remarqué que ses démons bougent , eux ?

-On s'occupe d'eux ... D'abord je finis ma clope .

-Tu peux me passer le sel ? Mes pates manquent de sel . Mon steak haché aussi , tiens . et pis il manque de Mayo .

-Excuse moi , mais , le barman s'enfuit . Ecoutez , je vais reprendre des frites , je reviens d'ici 2minutes . Attention aux démons , ils devraient arriver d'ici ... A peu pres 30 minutes .

-C'est cool , ca Stop pas tout , masi ca ralentit la materia Time .

**Notes :**

Jaimais bien faire le pti "MuMuMuseauseauseau"

La soirée du flash back , jemesuis inspiré d'une soirée que jai faite ... Ben de samedi a dimanche , la semaine derniere (Sauf lepisode du film de cul

-Sauf ? Waii c'est ca !

-Tu las regardé avec nous Hihi ! Pauvre obsédé !

-VOS GEULES !

-TU MAS DIT QUOI LA ?

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** !)

Bon , et bien , ecoutez , je dois menfuir . Aplusse ... NON ! ATTENDS ! PAS LE COUTEAU ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	25. Lorsqu'on aime la Baston

**Notes**

Les hits c'est le nombre de fois ou on a lu les chapitres ? Si c'est ca alors ...

MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je croyais que j'avais qu'une lectrice , mais en faite jen ai des tonnes T-T Mettez des reviews (svp)(quand)(meme) Et en plus de Naucika , quelqu'un a mis cette histoire dans ses favoris T-T (Merci ba..Ba..Dison Banane ... Okay , c'est Bar..Bar...Barbade , nan?)

**Fin notes**

-Les mecs ! Regardez ! En faite elle est trop belle priscilla !

-Uh?

-Tu sais qu'elle est dans tes bras , parfaitement reveillé , avec un sourire niais collé au visage ?

-Uh ? Ah ouais , tiens .OH PUTAIN c'EST QUOI CA !

-Ca c'est ton Ex .

-QUOI ?

-Euh , Ya un probleme Priscilla?

-Uhhh ... NanNan ...

-En plus c'est pas mon ex ! on a pas été ensemble ! et je serais jamais avec une dilkize ! Verte ! A poil pratiquement ! Avec une echarpe rouge ! et des serpents dans le cou ! et ... OH PUTAIN !

-Ah , tu as vu ? Il y a des bizzares trucs qui viennent vers nous . Pose ta ptite copine , la , la niaise , pis prepare toi . Ils arrivent d'ici 5 a 10 minutes .

-Okay ... Lalalalala .. Clope ?

-Volontiers .

-Dites , passez moi mes chargeurs ... Si tu trouves des balles en or , c'est cool .

-Suis - je assez reposé pour utiliser mes materias ?... Ouais . Bon , alors , mon épée ..

-La meme donne mon épée steuplait !

-Mes balles de fusil a pompe ...

-Roo , les mecs , vous faites chier ! Moi javais deja ma hache et mon bouclier !

-Finis de manegr les frites qui sont dedans et on en reparle !

-Alala !

-Bon , chui prêt !

-La meme !

-Hum , je desactive la materia time pour que ca soit plus passionant ?

-Priscilla ? Excuse , mais , svp , recule toi un peu sous peine de te faire trombiner par un démon .

-Uh ? Ahhhh , d'accord ...

-Ouais vazy desactive héhé ...

-_MOUREZ !_

-**BASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

**-**PREM'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

-WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-STOP ! Alors ... VOyons ... Lordi ... Blood red sandman ... Non ?

-NON ! Hard rock hallelujah !

-Okay .. C'est parti !

-WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

A partir de ce moment , Priscilla ferma les yeux un court instant . Elle les rouvrit , et decouvrit guillaume en train de faire du skate sur son bouclier en décapitant des monstres par dizaines . Erwan s'amusait a danser avec son épée dans le bide , qui était entouré d'aura de feu , de terre , de foudre , de glace ... Les ennemis volaient carrément . Pierre , lui , était en pleine baston avec un groupe de 7 démons plus fort que les autres , et avait du mal a les exterminer ... Sauf quand il utilisa la technique Dante (Devil May cry) c'est adire qu'il fit un croche patte a un monstre , rangea son épée et sortit ses flingues , puis sauta sur le dos du monstre a terre en faisant du "Skate" tout en tirant partout . Il fit un peu son killer lorsqu'il fit tournoyer son épée en l'air , qu'il lâcha , rasant les cheveux de Musti . Musti , Parlons en , se frayait un passage en tirant ala bourin , sur tout ce qui bougait dans un rayon de 800 mètres (En essayant d'eviter Erwan , Pierre et Guillaume) et lancait des grenades a droite , a gauche (Au grand dam de Erwan , qui voulait garder quelques démons pour s'amuser encore un peu , et de guillaume , que le surf-bouclier-décapitage-a-la-hache-de-monstre amusait encore plus qu'erwan). Finalement , il restait au final sur le champ de bataille qu'était le Fast food Un trisomique qui cherchait son épée , un autre qui sautait du toit en surfant sur son bouclier , un autre qui se reposait sur le corps de ces victime pour reutiliser ses materias apres , et enfin un dernier qu'avait mal au bras a force de recharger son fusil , et de lancer des grenades .Mais ... Il restait aussi un espece de truc verdâtre a moitié a poil , portant un chal rouge , qui était en pleine forme ... Mais qui s'envola , laissant la place a un individu capuchonné portant deux épées ... Et une voix s'éleva dans la tête de chacun (Sauf Priscilla)

(_tilt . 9eme . Dilkize . Saw-ouk le redouté .Danger.Danger.)_

-Les meeeecs ?

-Ouiiiiiii?

-C'est le 9emeeeeeee ! Attentiooooooon !

-**Ouii.. Attention a moi ...**

Et , avant que personne ne puisse reagir , tous portèrent leurs mains a leurs bras d'ou perlaient du sang ... Beaucoup de sang ...

**-Ne vous avisez plus de troubler l'ordre des dilkizes ... bande de testicules ...**

-_Saw-ouk , arrete ! c'est pas marrant ! Rentrons a la base ._

**_-..._**

Et , devant priscilla , 4 personnes s'effondrèrent inconcient parmi les cadavres de démons .

**Notes :**

Chapitre assez court en somme , MAIIIIIS ! Vous avez vu le gros paragraphe ? (Fierfier)

Je voulais a tout prix faire la baston et l'apparition du bourrin d'la vie .

Et pis , Priscilla est troublé vu qu'elle est au milieu de cadavre et que 4 de ses nouveaux amis (sur 4) sont a terre .

Mais qui va les retrouver ? Réponse au prochaine épisode !

Héhé ... Si vous pouviez eviter de sortir votre couteau je vous en serais gré : )

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	26. Lorsqu'on aime la Solidarité

-Ou suis je ? _Ndp: Ca ne manque pas d'originalité ) _AIIIIIIEEEEE MON BRAS ! Qui ma mis un bandage !

-Stress pas , c'est bon , t'es dans une auberge , Saw-ouk est reparti je sais pas ou ET JAI MAL AU BRAS SALOPERIE !

-Haha ! Meme pas moi !

-Pourquoi tu chiales depuis toutaleur , tu te mords la lèvre et t'esentrain de te taper la tete contre le mur ?

-Pour m'amuser !

-OU EST PRISCILLAIIIIIIIEEEEEEUUU !

-Oh , Musti se réveille !

-Priscilla est avec son père , ils discutent de combien ils vont nous faire payer pour tout les pansements qu'on nous a mis . Priscilla veut baisser le prix , aparemment vous vous entendez bien .

-Heuuuu , Oui , Trés bien !

-Bon , Au faite , dites moi , QUE FAITES VOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE !

-Ben ... On se disait , avec Erwan , que faudrait faire un petit conseil entre nous ..

-Et pourquoi dans MA chambre ?

-Euhhhhh ...

-Euuuhhh ...

-Euh ? Pourquoi Euh ?

-Pasket'esenquelquesortelechef Ahhhh voila , c'est dit !

-QUOI ? Oh c'est trés bien ca . Et pourquoi je suis le chef ?

-Pasque de UN : Tu nous a presenté Erwan et moi . De DEUX : C'est toi qui nous souffle les conneries qu'il faut fair . De TROIS : C'est toi qui nous invite a dormir chez toi . De QUATRE : En général on se réunit chez toi , Pourquoi changer les bonne choses ?

-Pourquoi , Chef ?

-RAAAA PUTAIN ! Jtai appelé chef , pour moi c'est une insulte !

-Ahhh , je comprends mieux . Ouais donc , on fait quoi ?

-Moi je propose qu'on escalade le mur , qu'on donne un concert public en haut pour récolter de la tuuuune , et qu'avec la tune on s'achète quelques trucs et qu'on aille trucider des gens . Okay ?

-Jpense que ca va a tous , ton plan , Guillaume ... Seulement ..

-Quoi ?

-ON A PAS D'INSTRUMENTS , PAUVRE TACHE ! Moi je sais jouer de la guitare depuis mes deux ans , Guillaume toi tu sais jouer depuis tes 12 ans , Et pierre il aime la batterie . Musti , Je crois qu'il a de la gorge .

-Ettt Ouais ! Savoir aboyer ca demande du souffle !

-Ce qui ne change pas notre principal problème : Pas de tune .

-Ben si , mais on veut pas le dépenser !

-Ah Ah Ouais !

-Bon ... Si c'est pour le bien de l'équipe ... Tournez vous svp !

-Quoi ?

-TOURNEZ VOUS !

-TU MAS DIT QUOI LA ?

-heu , Guillaume , Erwan , Musti , Tournez vous 10 secondes et on aura des instruments !

-D'accord , conasse .

-HEY !

-Alors tu m'arrange un pti resto simpa avec Tifa .

-Et j'exige que Priscilla vienne dans le groupe ..

-Hein ?

-Ouais , Parfaitement ! Toc !

-Bon , si il faut ca ... Mais t'es vraiment un vicieux de merde , Musti .

-Merciii !

-On se tourne .

_Tuuuuut Coooode , S'il vous plait _PIERRE CHETREFF _Identification vocale réussit . Bienvenue , Pierre ._

-C'est bon , retournez vous .

-OH PUTAIN C 'est quoi ca ?

-Vous pouvez poser vos armes la bas , dans le couloir ...?

-Okééééé ... Voila c'est fait .

-Bien . Maintenant , ferme la porte a clé .

-Roo ! Allez voila c'est fermé !

-Alors , Je vais vous réveler un secret . Les monstres donnent de la came , que je revends en cachette , et je vous pique du fric , que j'entrepose dans cette valise que voici .

-QUOI ?

-ENCULE !

-MUSTI ! DEFONCE LA PORTE ! ON VA MARAVER LAUTRE COOUILLON !

-C'EST BLOQUER ! GUILLAUME A FERMER !

-Et oui ! Et c'est moi quai la clé !

-ENCULEEEEEE !

-**WAAAAAAAAAAAA AIDEZ MOAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

-JAI MON CUTTER ! ON VA AJOUTER UNE CICATRICE EN DESSOUS DE CELE QUE TU AS DEJA ! GOOOOOOO !

-NOOOON ! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

-LA PORTE EST OUVERTE , PRENEZ VOS ARMES !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Ah tiens , javais pas prévu qu'il passerait par la porte pour fuir !

-ah , le batard !

-Quoi ?

-Il a pris nos armes !

-ON VA LE MARAVER !

**Vu de priscilla :**

-Papa ! Je veux partir avec eux ! Yen a un qu'est super mignon , et il est trop beau !

-NON !

-Et bien alors je me casse de la maison , je vais me prostituer , je vendrais de la came , et je dormirais sur les bancs de junon , on me touchera sexuellement , je deviendrais une SDF et mon beau prince charmant arrivera sur son cheval blanc me sauver !

-NON !

-Alors ...

-**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_-_Ca , c'est un de ses amis ...

**-YOULALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**-**ROUGEMURAIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE !

-_DUGUDUGUDUGUDUGUDUGUDUGUDULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

-Ca , c'est eux , qui copient le roman Rougemuraille .

**Revue des bouseux :**

-Les mecs ... Non ... Svp ... faites pas de mal ...

-ON VA TE CRUCIFIER ! TU VAS PAS SOUFRRIR !

-OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-Oh nan ...

-OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Veut pas finir crucifierrr !

-Et merde ...

-OUINNNNNNNN ... SNIF , SNIF , OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-C'est bon ... On arrete ... On a jamais supporter de te voir pleurer !

-C'est clair ! me souviens au collège , un 3ème t'avait martirisé , on l'avait tabasssé , et Musti l'avait mordu a la cheville . Ils avaient du lui faire une greffe a la cheville . Et jme souviens aussi , en 4eme , en espagnol , Tavait déclenché une bataille de boulette , on avait fait une rebellion ensemble , et on avait recouvert la tete de la prof de papier cul , trouvé dans les chiotes . Pis on l'avait déroulé dans les escaliers , et dans le 2eme etage ... Ah , le college , c'était le bon temps !

-Vous arretez de me faire chier paske je chiale ?

-Hey , jai jamais pu supporter de voir un ami chialer !

-Pierre , ta jamais compris que quand je pleurais avec toi quand t'étais éffondré dans le salon , c'eétait par Solidarité ?

-_ERWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

-TIFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Jvous laisse les mecs , jai a faire !

-Musti !

-Jarrive , Priscilla !

-Et toi tu vas pas avec une fille ?

-Jregarde a droite et a gauche et yen a pas . Moi je vais mamuser a faire une carte de ce qu'on a vu maintenant sur un cahier de brouillon ... Et euh , tu me passes du fric , le temps que j'échate deux guitares , 4micros et une batterie ?

-Je coute si cher que ca ? Héhé , Prends une batterie haut de gamme !

-Vat'faire , salope !

-Et guillaume partit en me faisant un doigt .

-_Tageule , enculé !_

-Héhé ! Merci a Priscilla et son Papa qui nous ont récupéré . Bon , je vais manger une glace .

**Notes ;**

TinTinTinnn , je suis chefeuuuh , Nananaiiiireuh !


	27. Lorsqu'on aime les vieux en haut

**Note :**

Made in Vietnam .

**Fin note**

-Haut les mains ! C'est un Hold-Up !

-Pourquoi on n'appele ca un hold-up ? Un vieux ... en haut ?

-TA GEULE MUSTI , On croit entendre une connerie d'Erwan !

-HEEEEEEY ! Mais c'est pas gentil !

-Désolé ... oui , Donc , HOLD UP ! VIEUX EN HAUT ! _ah , merde .._ UNE BATTERIE HAUT DE GAMME , DEUX GUITARES ELECTRIQUES , 4 MICROS , ET SURTOUT **LA CAISSE !**

-Jai compris ! Hold up : Haut les mains !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Ta geule Musti .

-Ouep .

-Mimi , mi , missier , Lé batterie v'faites comment pour la transporter ?

-On va utilisé un Vendeur-Remorque . PASSE MOI LA CAISSE !

-Ténés , Ténés

-YES ! MA GUITARE !

-J'aiiiime L'acajouuuuu ... ET LES MOTIFS !

-Allez mamadou ! Tracteuh nous nos instruments !

-D'éccord (...)

-Bon ... TU FAIS QUOI?

-Bé , Je fé comment ?

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Musti , abats le .

-NEEEEE !

-Ok . donc Tire la remorque , CONNARD !

-Oké , Oké !

-Cours , Mamadou !

* * *

-Voi ... pfff ... La vot' ... mai.. pff ... son ... je pfff ... croissss ...

-Oui , Mamadou !

-Je peux men allé ?

-Ouais , mais danse steuplé .

-Déccord !

-Bieeen ... Maintenant , Baisse ton froque et ton calecon et cours dans la rue .

-Mé , sénior ...

-MUSTI ? Charge ton fusil !

-Héééééééééé nééééééééééééé ! Régardéééé ! Jé fé !!!

-Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

-Bon , reste plus qu'a reunir du monde .

-Priscilla c'est une malade pour ca ! Elle convaincrait un poulet de se faire buter !!

-Et elle a convaincu un pauvre gars de se faire baiser !

-...Mais non ...

-_Mustiiiiiii ? Tu viensss ?_

-Oui jarrive Prisci !!

-Meuh non , hein ?

-Elle m'apprend le langage des animaux !

-... CONNARD ! T'étais un chien ! un jour , je t'ai entendu parler a un ecureuil !

-Ouep , je le félicitais de t'avoir pété la geule ... oups ! Merde !

-Tu peux le dire . Cours ! Pervers !

-Meuh non !

_-Mustiiii jai acheté des menottes !_

-Quelle salope !

-Ouais bon j'vous laisse j'vais voir tifa jveux voir ses seins nus meme si ils sont pleins de silicones !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

_-MEME PAS VRAI ! 100 NATUREL !_

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-On perpétue les traditions .. Erwan a encore dit une connerie !

-AH ! T'as perdu ! T'AS PARLE ! T'as perdyuuuuu ! Bon j' vais finir ma bière !

-...Suis je le seul etre sensé ici ? VOUS ETES DES BOULETS ! DANS DEUX HEURES ON REPETES POUR LE CONCERT !!


	28. Lorsqu'on aime les vicieux

**Notes :**

Chapitre aidé par Erwan ,alias le vicieux, le sadique,; le fourbe, et le prevers. et encore je vous dit pas le pire...

Enfin bref, ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ( -3 ans ). Non franchement c'est assez Hard.

**Fin notes**

-Bon ! LETS GO POUR REPETER !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Bon , vous vnez ? Guillaume ?

-Occupé .

-A quoi?

-Mater le cul des meufs en fumant une clope , connard .

-Musti ?

-Hum ?

-Tu viens ?

-Je suis en train de faire chier cloud . Laisse moi tranquille !

-Nan moi jveux bien que tu enerves musti !

-Ta geule , Cloud !

-Erwan ?

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Erwan ?

-Ta geule ! Je lis !

-Depuis quand tu sais lire toi ?

-Haha . trés drôle .

-Chui sérieux . Et c'est trés joli les lunettes !

-C'est pour mieux voir .

-Tu lis quoi ?

-C'est pas de ton age ! _Alors , Ou j'en étais ... Position du lotus : Votre partenaire doit mettre les deux jambes derriere sa tete .Ensuite , vous vous mettez devant elle et vous la pénétréz ._ Okaay .. TIFAAAAAA ! TU SAIS METTRE LES JAMBES DERRIERE LA TETE ?

-Attend jessaye !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-NOOOON ! J'y arrive pas !

-MERDE ! T'ES NUL ! _Bon , alors ... Position du crabe . votre partenaire se mets allongé par terre , et vous vous mettez au dessus d'elle , avant de la pénétré sauvagement . Vous pouvez utilisez diffèrents accesoires . Les plus amusant sont sans aucun doute les rats , les cornichons , les fouets , les concombres , les game boy advance . _TIFAAAAAAAA ! TU SAIS T'ALLONGER ?

-Attend Jessaye !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-_Qu'est-ce quelle est conne ..._

-Je te permet pas de dire ca de Tifa !

-NOOON JY ARRIVE PAS !

- ... Bon , la vous avez le droit ...

-Non , c'est bon .

-T'ES EN TRAIN DE LIRE LE KAMASUTRA ?

-Oui . Je me cultive , tu veux bien ? Chui pas ignare comme toi !

-Bon bah si personne veut venir , Je vais mater le film de cul que jai acheté .

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

---ATTENDS MOI !

* * *

-Bon , si vous avez plus rien a faire on va pouvoir répeter ... Vous faites quelque chose ? 

-Rien de spécial .

-A part fumer une clope ...

-VAS TE FAIRE ESPECE DE SALE CONNARD DE CONANRD DE PUTE DE SALOPE DE MERDE DE PUTAIN DE SALOPE DE MERDE ! Ahahahahahahahaha jtai tué !!!

-ERWAN ! TU JOUES A HALO ? TU LA EMMENER ?

-Ouais , Jlavais dans ma poche que chui venu .

-De toute facon t'es une merde a ca ...

-Ah ouais ?

_Flashback_

-_Hop .. COUP EN FOURBE ! _

_-Argh salope !_

_-C'est la dix-huitieme fois de suite que je te bats , Pierre ... Tu veux gouter les bonbons du hippie ?_

_-Ouais jveux bien !_

_-Oui mais moi jai pas envie de te les donner ._

_-Hé !_

_-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Fin flashback_

-Ouais .

-VAsy , on va se faire une chtite partie ! Allez venez les filles ! Si vous venez ca me fera des cadavres en plus !

-T'es con , t'auras notre mort sur la conscience !

-COOL ! Venez tous !

-On a qu'une manette !

-on va en acheter !

-On a pas les moyens !

-On va les voler !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-idée séduisante .

* * *

-Bon , vous etes pret que je vous marave les filles ? TOP CHRONO !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Fini ! 20 frags en 10 secondes . Ché pas ce qui m'arrive , je deviens nul !

-Arrete de te vanter !

-Mais je me vante pas !

-C'est ca !

-Jte jure ! Tu te souviens pas !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Putain , c'est vrai que tu deviens nul !

-JTE PERMET PAS !

-Mais tu viens de le dire !

-Ya que moi qui a le droit de dire ca !

-Mais !

-On ne parle pas quand on souffre !

-je souffre pas !

-Ah ouais ? (Shbam)

-AYYYYE !

-On ne parle pas quand on souffre ! (Shbam Shbam shbam)

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-C'est bien ! Tu fais plus de progres que le pere de lautre pedale , la ! Il parlait !

-Erwan ? Veux tu bien menseigner ton sadisme ?

-Ahhh ! Ca fait longtemps que javais pas eu un eleve ! Pierre , tu te souviens ?

-Ouais ! C'était marrant .

_Flashback_

_-Lecon n°1 : La souffrance est l'absolu but de chaque sadique !_

_-Okay !_

_-ON DIT : BIEN , MAITRE !_

_-Bien , Maitre !_

_-Lecon n°2 : Pour faire souffrir Physiquement , Il faut d'abord faire souffrir moralement . Embrassse la copine d'un mec , ensuite tape le , il aura vraiment les glandes ._

_-Bien , Maitre !_

_-Lecon n° 3 ..._

_Fin flashback_

-Okay . donc , Guillaume , demain a 8h dans ma chambre pour t'enseigner le Sadisme !

-Okay !


	29. Lorsqu'on aime le magnéto

Hey!! Jai du temps jen profite ;)

* * *

-LES MECSSS! 

-Quoi?

-ONAUNPUTAINDEPROBLEME!

-Si tu veux parler de Guillaume qui n'apprend pas ses lecons , oui c'est clair!

-Mais non ca on s'en fout mais d'une force!!! RUFUS A EU VENT DU CONCERT!

-Et?

-IL FAIT PARTIE DES DILKIZE!

-Et?

-Quand je pense que jai 2,5 de moyenne ... CONNARD !! IL VA DIRE ASAW OUK DE NOUS TRUCIDER!

-QUOI?

-Et jai entendu dire qu'il allait venir avec les STurks , Afin de nous trombiner la geule a coup de batte d base ball.

-On est sensés avoir peur?

-Unpeu! ON PEUT PTETE GERER DES DEMONS MAIS LARMEE SHIN-RA C'EST AUTRE CHOSE PUTAIN!

-Ca marche! Mais avant ca je peux régler son compte a Saw-Ouk?

-Je te laisse tout les préparatifs , mais demain ON SE CASSOS!!

-On previent Cloud?

-Behh oui connard!

-Et la marche suprême?

-ON S'EN FOUT !

-On dit que ton petit copain est ..

-Musti , Ta geule .

-MAIIIIIIS!!

-Pierre? Trouve moi un magnéthophone , une corde , une scie , un clé et des tôles de voiture.

-Gné? Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Comme mon maître , mais je vais INNOVER

-Allo? Cloud?

-...

-Oui ! Faut se casser lautre président junior et sa pute d'armée veut nous buter!

-...

-Normal que t'as entendu parler d'un concert .. Priscilla a fait la pute pour que des gens viennent!

-PAS VRAI!!

-TA GEULE MUSTI!!

-...

-Rejoins nous sur le bateau qui part a Costa Del Rico !

-...

-Oui ,c 'est ptete Costa Del Parasol mais je men fou! ALORS OBEIS!

-...

-Oui , je sais que tu as une épée . Mais attends avant de me tuer , je peux etre utile.

-...

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai! Allez , A pluuuussssseeee!

* * *

-Jai fini! 

-Ta fini quoi?

-L'engin qui causera la perte de Saw-Ouk ! Faut juste un appât!

-J'ai une idée!!

**Trois heuresplus tard :**

_-Pour des raisons de compréhension , cette partie sera écris en téhâtre.-_

Pierre , En Robe a fleurs avec un annanas sur la tête : OAMMAÏOOOHEEEEEEE!! JE SUIS SANS DEFENSE , VIENS ME TUER SAW OUK! OUCHBOUKBOUKBAHPAFPAFPAF!!!

Guillaume , En Rufus shinra : AHH MES DOIGTS! JE SUIS UNE TAFIOLEEE SAPPELANT RUFUS!! HAA JAI PERDU MES DOIGTS!!AAAHHHH!

Erwan , En Sephiroth : JE FAIS TOMBER LES FILLES MAIS JAI DES CHEVEUX LONGS ET DES FRINGUES MOISIS!! VIENS QUE JE TE TUE SAW OUK !

_A la maison de Saw-Ouk:_

-SAWOUKKK!!!

-quesquispasse Gertrude?

-Ya des boulets qui veulent te provoquer!

-Passe moi mon manteau je vais les latter leurs couilles!

Pierre , En robe a fleurs sans ananas qui est tombé par terre : OAMAÏOHEEEEEEEE SO MAGUSTA , OHAMAHYHIOYEEEEEE!!

Guillaume , E Rufus shinra :BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU MES DOIGTS!! AHH MES DOIGTS MON DIEU QUE JE SOUFFRE! JAI TUE MON PAPA LE MECHANT AHHH JE SOUFFRE!!

Erwan , En sephiroth : SEPHIROTH!TOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOU SEPHIROTH! TOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!! JAI UNE GROSSE LAAAAMMEEEE!!

Saw-Ouk , en capuchon : JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER LA GEULE!

Musti , Avec un casque tete de tigre : YAAAAAH COUP DE BOULE

BAAAAAAAAM!

_-Terminé-_

-C'était vraiment indispensable la robe et tout?

-nan , c'était pour rigoler !!

-QUOI?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Cette scène se passe sur le toit d'un immeuble de quarante étages , plus exactement au porte drapeau (vous savez , la barre de métal qui sort du toit) , et seul Saw-Ouk Apparait (et des breves moments d'autres pédales))

-Chui ou la ? WAHHHHHAAA!!

En effet , Saw Ouk était en effet accroché en effet a un porte drapeau , a un immeuble de 780 étages . Ca fait mal a l'anus en effet. Il avait un magnétophone accroché au poignet , et il se rendit compte d'un poids dans sa poche de sa veste en effet. Seulement , Pendu par les pieds , il avait peur de le faire tomber , ce contenu en effet. Il se rendit compte alors que c'était une cassete. Apreès MOULT efforts en effet , il réussi a la mettre dans le magnéthophone .

_"Bonjour , Mr Ouk. Je veux faire un jeu. Ce jeu est destiné a tester votre volonté de vivre . Jusqu'ici vous avez passer votre temps a provoquer les morts , a donner des ordres a avoir un capuchon sur latête afin de pas vous reconnaitre ._

_-Erwan ta fini?_

_-TA GEULE !_

_-Oups!_

_Si vous en êtes la ou vous enettes aujourdui , c'est de votre faute en effet.Vous avez peut etre remarquer l'appareil accroché a votre cou .Si vous ne trouvez pas la clé , cette apareil entamera votre chair en plusieurs endroits toutes les deux minutes . La seule clé pour l'ouvrir est accroché a vos parties génitales.Seulements ils trempent dans de l'acide. Vous devrez tout simplement attraper la clé dans deux minutes , Et eventuellement eviter que vos couilles soit désintégrés.Voici votre choix : Vivre Ou Mourir. Le compte a rebours ... Commence."_

-MERDE MERDE MERDE! KAAAAA CA BRUUULEEE!! MES !! Plonger la main ..; HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ma maaain!!!!

Schhhhhhrrrrrrrr

-QUOI ? CA FAIT DEUX MINUTES ? AHHHHH LE COUUUU!!!Mon dieu abrégez mes souffrances!!! AHH!! MA MAAAAAIIIN!!! JE SENS QUELQUE CHOSE !!! LAA jai la clééé!!! MAIS! MAIS! BORDEL C'EST UNE CASETTE! ALORS JE LA METS BORDEL DE MEERDE!

_"Vous avez trouvé mon petit jeu.Voici la deuxieme epreuve. La vrai clé ... Elle se trouve dans votre jambe. Trouvez la."_

_-_DANS MA JAMBE???c'est quoi ce délire !!

Schhhhhhhrrrrrrrr

-ARGGG MON COU PUTAAAAIN!! MERDE OU EST LE MAGNETO!! AH CEST ON! c'est pointu la! crrrr GOOO !!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GGGGNNNN GNNNNNNGNNNGNNNNNNGNNNN!!!AAAARRRGGG!! JE LAI!

Schhhhhhrrrrrrrrr

_"Au faite . Au bout de la troisiemefois , le "collier" enfonce toute la lame." Casette trouvé dans le calbard , toujours pas terminé_

-QUOI? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

Schlack!

* * *

Un homme se promenait . Il allait voir s petite amie , pour , espérait il , une partie de jambe en lair. Soudain ,quelque chose lui tomba sur les pieds. Il regarda et constata que c'était une tête. Il n'eut ps le temps de hurler , vu qu'une clé pointu et effiloché lui tomba en plein dans le crâne. Il mourrut avant d'avoir touché le sol.

**Note:**

REJOUISSANT NEST CE PAS?

JOUISSANT n'est-ce pas , Dirait Erwan.


	30. Lorsqu'on aime le retard !

**Note**:

Salut ! Désolé de pas avoir tenu ma promesse pour les vacances ... Mais bon en faite jai des amis qu'ont acheté le meme jeu au reseau auquel je joue (WORLD OF WARCRAFT EN FORCE!thueheuheuheuheuheuheu) Et je dois les aider a monter (Genre je leur fais ce donjon ci , celui la , celui la bas , et meme celui tout la bas la bas !) Enfin , Bref , Je viens tout juste de trouver une inspiration qui trainait (Hop ! Chopé!!) Après mon DNS et je suis frais et dispo -Quoique avec mon tir a l'arc ya une heure -.-)

**Fin pipelètage **_Heyy j'temmerde!_

-ON VA LE LOUPER !! HOP HOP HOP EN RANG PAR DEUX !

-On se prend la main aussi peut-être ?

-Ben , Tu peux . Mais gaffe si tu fais tomber la clope de guillaume , avec les cours que tu lui a donné il sera capable de te l'enfoncer dans l'oeil !

-Tu me tiens la main je t'explose la tête

-Ouais , Ou...

SBRAFFFF!!

-J'en aii maaaaaarre de ces laceeeeets de meeeeeeeeeeerddeeeee!!

-Hey mais on a pas d'uniforme !!

-Oui bah quoi ?

-Cloud et tout ses potes ont un uniforme ! Meme red XIII

-Ahhhh ! NANAKKKIIII ON DIT !!!!

-Pcht ta geule Musti !

-Meuheuheuheuheu!!

-Meuh Meuh

-La vache !

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Rooh ta geule pierre!

-MEUHHHHh !

-Si tu redis encore une fois Meuh meuh la vache , la vache va te chier dans la bouche !

-Meu... Ah ouais ! On arrive au bat...

SBRAF !

-LACET DE MERDE!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SBRAF ! - Plic ... Plic ...

-PONT MENANT AU BATEAU DE MERDE ! Gafffe les mecs , ca glisse ... Psssss je tiens avec un doigt Sur le pont ... Ma pompe lache des gouttes d'eau ... HELLLP!

-Pssssst ! Je vais te le me ecraser ce doigt !

-Fais pas le con erwan !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Pask'une cigarette dans les cheveux , ca crame!

-Ah bon?

-Oui , Et je m'y connait !

-Ah bon?

-Pssst ! Connard ! Tu te souviens pas au nouvel an je m'étais endormi cigarette a la bouche c'était tombé dans mes cheveux ?

-Ah oui je me souviens ! La bouboule a zéro!

-Ta geule , Pierre ...Fais tes lacet .. Encore que , ché pas si tu sais les mettre!

-Si Si ! Je sais ! Alors ... Ca c'est l'arbre , ca le petit lapin ... le petit lapin fait le tour de l'arbre et va dans ...

-AIDE MOI ERWAN!

-...son terrier , ou sa muselière ...

-Oui oui okay ... Accroche toi a mon bras ...

-...il finit ses courses , va voir la petasse lapine ...

-Psst ! Merci enculé !

-... et il s'encule sans relache ! Fin ! Les mecs cayé jai lacé mes pompes !

-Ah ?

Guillaume examina d'un oeil critique (très , très critique) les "lacets" de pierre , qui constituait en faite a faire des boucles partout et foutre un morceau de lacet dans une boucle pour tout rejoindre , et le pire , c'est que ca tenait ... par un superbe mélange de fantaisie ...

-Ah ouais ... Pas mal ... Tu t'améliores ...

SBRAF !

-Lacet de merde !

-Bon encore Musti doit apprendre mais bon ...

* * *

-Les mecs ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que ...

-Tu crois quoi?

-J'crois que jai le mal de mer(de) ... Je vise qui?

-GUILLAUME !

-MUSTI !

-ERWAN !

-D'accord ... Amstramgrampiketpiketcolégrambourébourératatamamstramgram ! Désolé , Guillaume !

-NOOOOOOOOOON!

-BOAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

-AH PUTAIN CEST DEGEULASSE JAI DE LA GERBE QUI DEGOULINE SUR LA CIGARETTE ! Impossible a fumer !

-Pas que sur la cigarette ...

-Hein?

-Merde ...

-AAAAAAAAAARGH ! DEGEULASSE ! PIERRE VIENS ICI JE VAIS BOTTER TON GROS CUL !!

-Sauvez moiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

**ALERTE , ALERTE , ALERTE !**

-OOooh ! mais c'est sephiroth !

-Merci mon dieu ! Guillaume , une occasion de bourriner!

Svioufff!!

-C'était quoi ca ?

-La fumée qu'a dégagé le départ de guillaume ...

-Haaaaa ... Mais c'est jénovia quil faut Kill ?

-Voui Voui

Sviouufffff!!

-il ne reste plus que toi , Musti ... Musti ? Ooh ! Musti !

Qui est parti avec Guillaume mais Chut...

-ATTENDEZ MOI BANDE DENCULE !!

**_A l'endroit de l'affrontement..._**

-Guillaume !

-Ouais ?

-LAISSE ZEN MOI UN !

Et avant que guillaume puisse répondre , Pierre avait déja tiré ses flingues et tirait partout dans la salle des machines (Pas super prudent)

**ALERTE , ALERTE ! Quelqu'un a tiré dans le réservoir d'essence !**_(Ndp : Ahhh , Je suis intelligent des fois!)_

-PIERRE SALE CON !

**2min avant que cela n'explose**

-Oh bah ca va ! En deux minute on doit tuer laut pute la ! Allez ! Pour rythmer , un petit No Reason !

-Yeeessss !!

_(Chanson) Hey ! Hey !_

_Hey_----HEY!!

SBAM CROUNCH PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN AIEUGUILLAUMECONNARD POUF SALUTLESNENFANTS SBANG EXPLOSE BRAOUM !!

-Qui a appelé un clown ?

-Moi !

-JE HAIS LES CLOWN , ERWAN !

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'en ai appelé un ?

-YAAAAAAAAA !!!

SBANG SBANG VRANTANPLAN !

-Pu d'clown !

-Pud'Jenova !

-Jprend la materia !

-Je ... HEIN ? ERWAN COUCHER !!!

-Injectation !

-AAAAAAAAAHh enculé !

-Splurt!

**2...1...0 Adieu ...**

-L'exlposion du réservoir ... Meeeee...

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Une ombre passa au dessus du groupe , et tout quatre disparurent dans une explosion sonore .

**Note :**

Salut ! Désolé du temps que jai mis a faire ce putain de chapitre de merde , mais jai expliqué au dessus

Rassurez vous , sont pas mort -.- C'est juste le moment des nouvelles armes et pouvoirs !

Au faite ! Il yaura une suite ! On peut dire que ca ce n'est que le prologue , car je suis a peu près l'histoire ...

J'vous dis pas avec les gamins des quatres cons , ce que ca va donner , sans histoire a structurer!


	31. Lorsqu'on aime la psychologie d'Pierre

Note:

Putain je kiffe ma facon de faire Je prends une feuolle blanche jla fous sur fanfiction avec pas la moindre idée ... Et quand je commence a ècrire j'improvise et c'est parfait (Enfin je trouve ) XD Allez , Place a "La grotte des putes du monde réél dans un univers parallèle parallèle a la 4ème dimension avec une touche de parmesan et deux tonnes de gruyères et des cornichons fourrès au chocolat plein de gras et d'huile accompagné de cheeseburger super-estra-mega-graisse a la mayonnaise fabriqué a Dijon"

Fin note .

-MAAAAAAAA TEEEEEEEEETE ! Chui ou la ?

Pierre se réveilla en se frottant la tête , une putain de putaing de bosse sur le front et un Pierre un peu décalké ...

-Ptin il fait froid ! WAAAAAAAA Dieu de dieu de dieu ! C'est une grotte ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Une musique se fit soudain entendre derrièere lui , se rapprochant vite vite vite .

-C'est quoi ca ?

-_JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEE ! COMME UN FOU , COMME UN SOLDAt!!_

-AH MON DIEU ! C'est quoi ces panneaux au dessus des entrées ? Alors ...G uillaume , Erwan , Musti ... Ah voila ! Pierre ! PUTAIN VITE GO PIERRE FAUT PAS ME FAIRE RATTRAPER PAR LA PTITE PUTE DE MUSIQUE !! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Pierre couru a fond-fond-fond dans la grotte indiqué a son nom Tandis que Nowlenn et ses partisans , des bandes de petites Péripatéticiennes de 8ans , couraient dérrière elle .

-Je suis ou la ?

-**TU... EST LA OU ... TA DESTINEE ... CONTINUER_a... _**_(Voix aigu) Va dans la salle première ... Ah putain ce micro déconne!! _**Tup Tup CEST BON LA ? OUAIS ... ALLEZ VAS A LA SALLE PREMIERE ! LES PIRES TERREURS ! Epreuve 1 Salle 1 ...**

-Elle sort d'ou cette voix ? Attendez ... HEY PUTAIN DE JAMBES ! COUREZ PAS MAIS COUREZ PAS ! QUI ME LES CONTROLES ?! JE VEUX PAS ENTRER LA DEDANS OUINNNNNNNNNNNN !! OUINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

**-TA GEULE !**

-Oui madame .

-**JTEMMERDE!**

-Oui monsieur.

* * *

-C'est quoi ca ? Attendez ... WAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!_

-Je suis ou ? Hein mais c'est quoi cette voix ! Et ces vetements ! ARGH BORDEL DE DIEU NON NON NON !

-Pieeeeeerre! Pas de gros mots !

-Oui maman ... MAMAN ?!

-Oui ?

-MAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

-Atention a ta ceinture mon chéri !

-Quoi ? Oh non ! Non Non Non !!! Non non Non !!

-Quoi non non non ?

-Il a du faire dans son frock (_Ndp : Ah mon papa comme je l'aime :D)_

-Chéri ! Arrête ! Meme si c'est marrant c'est pas bien !

-Papaaaaaaaaeuhhh! _(Pensée) Geuh ? Mais je reprend mes expressions ... Pitié dieu faites que je sois pas la ou je pense ..._

_-_Maman ?

-Oui Pierrounet?

-Je peux vous dire queqchose?

-Oui vasy Pépère !

-Mici papaaaaaaa ! Donc je veux juste dire ... Attention a la route !

-Oui t'inquietes pas , mais pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Sur ces mots , le père de Pierre se retourna , toujours main sur le volant , et regarda son fils .

-Alors ?

-PAPAAAAAAAA!!

-Quoi ? OH PUTAIN ! ESQUIVE !! BAGNOLE DE MERDE !!!!!!

-On a évité l'accident ...

-Oui ...

SBRAMBANGBOUMPAFBANGBANGBANG !!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

-Ar... Pare-brise...de-...Merde...

-On...vacrever...Chéri...

-Sauvons...pierre...Fautqu'ilvive...Jesuis persua...dé... Qu'il s'fra... Plein d'amis...

-Vis...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! OUINNNNNNNNN OUINNNNNNNNN OUINNNNNNNNNN

_-Mon dieu avez vous vu la violence de l'impact ?_

_-JEntends pleurer ! Il y a un enfant ! Sortons le de la !_

_-Aidez moi !_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

**-Epreuve 2 . Salle 1 .**

**-**Sbleurf ... NOOOON !!

**-Calme toi ... Ta deuxieme plus grande peur ...**

-Je... Mes vetement ... Attendez ... je connais ces vetements ...

Une télé s'alluma .

-Ah Non ! Non Non ! Non ! Non !

Un puit .

-NOOON!

Une main .

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!

Elle se précipita vers lui .

-NOOON !

-WOAAAAAAAAAARG!!

-PUTAIN !!! Et le délai ? hein ? Hein ? PUTAIN JE DOIS TROUVER QUEQCHOSE POUR ME DEFENDRE!

-Grrrr ...

-VIENS TBATRTRE PETASSE !

-WOAAAAAAAAAAARG!

-Tiens ! Tiens ! Prends ca toua dans la geule ! Ca c'est pour les nuit blanches ! ca c'est pour la télé que j'ai pas osé allumer pendant 2 mois ! Ca c'est pour cette merde d'accident ! Ca c'est pour m'avoir fais chier et empoisonner l'existence pendant 2 putain d'années!!! MEURS!

-Argh .

-Salope !

-ARGH ARGH .

**Epreuve 3 . Salle 1**

-C'est quoi steu fois ?!

-HAOU !

-Ah non de non de non de non!!

-HAOU !

-PAS ME PETER LE SCOUILLES ENCORE !

-Peter les couilles ? Allez viens jai des sucettes , je vais te montrer ce que c'est pété les couilles!

-NON ! MICHAEL JACKSON COUCHE ! SINON JE TE FAIS ATTAQUE DU RAPTOR !

-Mais je veux juste jouer !

-TA GEULE , MONSTRE A LA PEAU GRISE ! JAIME PAS TA GEULE ELLE MA FAIT CAUCHEMARDER ! CA CEST POUR TOUT MES CAUCHEMARS !

-Pourquoi viste tu justement la ? Tu en as envie hein ?

-CONAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !! MA BATTE DE BASE BALL ! TIENS !

SBAM SBAM SBAM SBAM SBAM SBAM !

-Arreeete ! Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance !

SBAMMMS BAM SBAM SBAM SBAM !

-Monstre a la peau grise !

-ARG !

-Ah ca fsait longtemps que je révais de ca ! La suite !!

**Epreuve 1 Salle 2 .**

-**Tu dois maintenant revivre ton plus grand moment de honte !**

-Te fous tu de ma geule ?

-**Non !**

-BORDEL !

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de les cacher .**

-Ahh !! C'est pour ca que javais rien fait quanc ca métait arrivé! Ouais bah merci enculé !

-**Aucun problème**!

-Alors ... Allez commence .

La piscine / Un jour d'été . Guillaume et Erwan -Et Musti caché dans le sac a pierre-. Pierre sur le plongeoir , bien en vue de ttout le monde , en préparation d'un magnifique plongeon , Les bras écartés .Erwan qui chuchote queqhcose a guillaume . Musti qui aboie . Un groupe de filles qui nage devant le plongeoir . Erwan qui baisse d'un coup le maillot de pierre . Pierre qui ouvre de grands yeux . Le groupe de filles qui fixe une certaine partie du corps de Pierre . Guillaume par terre éclaté de rire , Musti qui rit-selon la coutume chien c'est a dire "OUAF OUAF OUAF" Et Erwan Avec son sourire sadique , et regardant les filles en poitant une certaine partie du corps de pierre . Pierre qui reste les bras écartès comme un blaireau , avant deredescendre du plongeoir et de se tourner vers Erwan, Montrant alors une autre partie de son corps aux filles . Erwan explosé de rire qui se vautre dans l'eau . Guillaume qui commence a rerespirer a peu près bien . Musti qui plonge dans l'eau pour suivre Erwan . Pierre qui court dans les vestiaires . Erwan qui se redresse et court après Pierre . Guillaume qui les suit pour voir la tournure des évènements . Musti qui fait "Il court il court , Le ptit chien" En dansant sur ses pattes arrières , et le Maitre nageur qu'hallucine . Pierre qui fout un pin dans la geule a Erwan qui se vautre complet sur le siège des vestiaires . Pierre qui dit "On n'est pas encore quittes , mais c'est un début ." Et Erwan qui rigole et dit "Okay " .

-Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est bon c'est fini ? ou vous allez nous repasser le moment ou Erwan donne mon numéro aux filles et elles qui m'apellent tout les soirs ?!

**-Terminé ... Donc ! Epreuve 1 Salle 3 !**

-C'est quoi cette fois ?

-**Et bien , il faut traverser la salle ou il y a des fendoirs sur les otés , une boule qui tombe au milieu de la salle , des scies qui sont au niveau des hanches de chaque cotés des murs , et des piques qui sortent du sol , Et une fois que tu l'aura traversé , cette salle , Tu accèderas a tes pouvoirs et tes armes .**

-Armes ? Pouvoir ?

-**Ah je te lais pas dit ?**

-Non ... Bon Jy vais !

**-Lets go ...**

-Mon Ipod ... alors ... mmmmm ... Over my head ca me donner le rythme ... GO ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WA ESQUIVE ! Putain saloperie de pique ca fait mal au cuuull !!! AAAAA LES SCIES !! SAUT SAUT !! UN FENDOIR ! A TERRE ! Faut ramper ... AH NON SALOPERIE DE PIQUE ... YAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! PUTAIN CEST QUOI CA !! LA BOUBOULE !! COUUUUUUURRRRRIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! HAAAAAAA!!! Jen suis a la moitié ...Allez la fin ... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUTAAAAAAIN !! MON CUUL !! A TEEEEERRE FENDOIR DE MERDE !! ON RAMPE ON RAMPE ... AH LES PIQUES ARRIVENT DROIT SUR MOI !!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! C'est bon jy suis presque ! PLus que deux fendoirs et ... LES SCIES !! AHHH ! RAMPER !! FENDOIR DE MERDE ! COUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRIIIIIIIRRRRR !!! PUTAIN MON DOS !! Wa ... Jy suis ... Je suis bardé de blessures ... Voyons voir ce que j'ai gagné .

Pierre ouvrit le cadeau marqué "Félicitations" (Qui était géant) Et vit que le cadeau félécitation était une vitrine , avec une petite porte ouverte pour prendre les armes et les pouvoirs (Pouvoirs qui était sous la forme d'une matéria .) Dans la vitrine était éxposé :

-Deux lames . Une de lumière , une d'ombre . Pierre nomma celle de Lumière "Light" Et celle d'ombre "Shadow" (XD)

-Une seringue pleine d'un liquide jaune , que pierre s'empressa de s'injecter ... Il attendit un peu ... Et soudain , un torrent de lumière inonda sa vue .

-MES YEUX !! JE VOIS PLUS RIEN !

-Il restait un cadeau : Des lunettes teintées Toutes noires ... Que pierre chopa et mit .

-Putain c'est le meme pouvoir que Riddick ! Maintenant je m'appellerais Riddick 2 .. Ah c'est ou la sortie ?

**-LA !**

-Tu veux parler du gros panneau marqué "S-O-R-T-I-E" ?

-**En dessous , quoi .**

-Ah ouais ! Ben ... merci des cadeaux maintenant je m'casse , tu m'pete les couilles ...

**-CULER!**

-Je t'aime .

**Note ;**

Et voila :) Ce qui meffrai le plus c'est The ring , Clown et Jackson , et pis pour entrer dans le cadre de l'histoire jai mis l'accident (Mes parents sont pas morts en vrais :)

Allez , En éspèrant des reviews de vous , bande de boulet !


	32. Lorsqu'on aime le Sadisme !

-PUTAIN JAI FROID ! Chui tombé ou encore ? Ah ... dans une grotte merdique ... Dans une grotte merdique ? PUTAIN !! J'suis mort ? Pierre cet enculé ma tué avec son explosion boumboum? PIERRE ENCULER !! Je te trancherais la geule au paradis!

-**SILEEEENCE!**

-Dieu?

**-Non .**

-Chui mort?

**-NAN !**

-Ah , Cool , chui trop jeune pour mourir . Je fais quoi ici dans cette merde ?

**-Jeune nommé Erwan , Tu devras triompher des pièges de ton macabre maître .**

-Haha ! Tu veux parler de quoi?

**-Les mecanismes pour te tester .**

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOl ! Jai toujours révé de montrer a ce maître que je suis plus fort que lui . Je vais t'enculer , Sale maitre (Sens figuré je précise)

-**Epreuve 1 Salle 1**

-C'est quoil'nomc'estquoil'nomc'estquoil'nom?

**-"ChwingSBRAMBOUM"**

- Je kiffe le nom...

Vouuuuuuuuuuuuut!!

-HEIN Chui toujours dans cette grotte ? Euh... C'estr quoi cette matière ? Oula j'aime pas trop ce que je vois .

En effet , Erwan était légèrement accroché a une table d'opération par du chewing gum , et toujours par un autre chewing gum elastique , une scie était prête a partir droit dans la tete de guillaume . Soudain , Une télé s'alluma et une voix en sortit

"_Bonjour , Monsieur Erwan . Jusque la , vous avez suivi mon enseignement avec rigueur et j'ai constaté il y a quelques temps que vous aviez deja mis en pratique sur quelqu'un ..._

-Un peuqu'ouais!

_Quoi qu'il en soit , Nous allons maintenant savoir si vous etes digne de connaitre tout ce que vous conaissez . Choisissez votre choix : Vivre Ou Mourir ._

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

_C'est coupé la ?"_

-Rien d'plus simple !

La casette reprit soudain .

_"Oh , J'oubliais , le chwing gum qui maintient la scie n'est pas résistant , et il s'autodétruira de toute facon dans 57 secondes . Le seul moyen de ne pas mourir est de vous protéger avec , je sais pas , Un bouclier . Oh ! D'ailleurs , J'ai oublié de vous le dire , Un bouclier est a vos pieds . Mais faittes gaffe , un mouvement de trop sur le chwing gum elastique qui vous maintiet a la table , et la scie se détend ."_

-Bah ! Aussi simple que niais .

Erwan commenca a faire pivoter son corps sur le coté , ce qui eut pour effet d'abord de casser un bout de chwing gum , ramolissant le meme bout qui détenait la scie . Ensuite , il commenca a tirer sur ses fringues , a la bourin complet , juste pour peter le chwing gum . Le chwing , tendu au maximum , pret a craquer et a libérer la scie vers Erwan , Fit soudain un tour complet qui lacha Erwan et tout ses vetements .A ce moment , La scie partit d'un coup vers les pieds d'Erwan qui eut le bon sens de les ecarter .

-C'est trop simple !Lecon n° 275 : Donnez un faux espoir alors que la vrai solution se trouve autre part . C'est nul a chier , Mon gars !

**-Balèèèèèèèèèze ! Allez , Epreuve 1 , Salle 2**

-C'est quoi csteu fois ?

SBAAAAAAAAAAAANG !

-AHIEU BORDEL! c'était quoi ?! Un magnéto ?! Putain de merde ! Alors la casette ...

_"Si vous entendez ceci , vous avez du survivre a la premiere epreuve . Merci de vous etre souvenu de la lecon n° 274 ..._

-N° 275 ! Jen ai inventé une inédite moi ...

_... Vous voici maintenant dans un piège plus complexe . Vous etes ici dans la salle de bain que vous avez idolatrer dans Saw 1 . Vous remarquerez qu'elle tombe en ruine -Pas de ma faute ca coute cher la construction- Tout comme Adam , vous etes dans la baignoire mais elle n'est pas rempli . Un seul indice : Suivez les lecons ."_

-Hahahahahahahahahaha ! AMAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUR !!! C'est vraiment d'la merde ... Pas dur du tout ... Allez hop on sortde la baignoire ... Pffff il m'a mis une chaine ... Si il se souvient de la lecon N° 157 , il aurait jamais du faire ca (N°157 : Si vous etes enchainé a un endroit quel quel soit , enlevez votre T-shirt et foutez le entre votre peau et le métal , Puis tirez a l'endroit de la serrure , La chaine s'ouvrira très vite . PS(D'erwan) ET EN PLUS CELUI QUI VOUS A ENCHAINE VA SE FAIRE DEFONCER !!! (Fin PS)) Alors ... Hum , je fais quoi maintenant ? Le miroir ... Pfff c'est tellement dur ... Allez hop !

SBAM

-Le bout de verre sauveur ... Hop dans la serrure ... On le touuuurne ...Et voila ! Putain mais c'est un Noooooooooooob le mec ou quoi ?!

**-_...et crocheter la serrure avec un bout de verre ... _Bravo Tu as réussi la salle 2 . Te manque plus que la salle 3 . Fais gaffe , la c'est pas une histoire de malinuosité ni de lecon , c'est du sadisme pur et simple .**

-Baaaaaaah ! Alors , j'attend ...

VLANGBLAMBKLANG !

-Ahhhh ... bosse de m... HEIN MAIS NON NON NON ! C'est degeulasse la ! Je suis enfermé dans un mur la !! Putain jai un rond de brique avec un sol et un plafond qui laisse filtrer 3 grammes de lumières sous deux tonnes de terre ... pourquoi ya des hauts parleurs ...? Jai un mauvais pressentiment ...

_-JEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIMEEEUHhh !_

-NOM DE DIEU !

_-COMME UN FOU , COMME UN SOLDAT ! COMME UNE STAAAAAAAAAR DE CINEMAAA!!! JE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIMEEEEUHHH ! _

-TOUT MAIS PAS CA !!

_-(Vzzzbzzzzbzzzzzzzvzvvzvzvzvzvzpssssssssssssssssss)_

-Ah ...

_-Palala , palala , palalalalalala !_

-AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

_-I don't like you lalalalalala_

-GEUUUUUUH !!!!

_-pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss._

-Ils vont me sortir quoi la ?

_-MAAAAAAAAAAAAT POKORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! _

-Nom de dieu !! NOM DE DIEU DE NOM DE DIEU !!!

_-Nouvelle tueriiiiiiiiiie ! Sur le flotflotflotflot !_

-EEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

_-Une femmmee ! Like youuuuuuuuuuuu !!_

-Chui en train de mourir la , C'est pas du sadisme c'est un assasinat !!

_-Un hoommme ! Like youuuuuuuuuuuu!!_

-Je ... vais ... pas ... resister longtemps ...

_-Une... Vzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-_C'est fini ?

-**Oui . Bravo , avec ce test d'Endurance tu as fini tes epreuves . Tu as maintenant le droit a tes pouvoirs .**

-TROP BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !! Alors , c'est quoi ? Voyons voir ... WOHA !!

Cadeaux de Erwan :

Lame courbe faite pour trancher ... euh , toute sorte de chose -.-

4 Lance : Une pour chaque élément (Feu , glace , terre , eau)

Le pouvoir : Refaire vivre le pire moment passé dans sa vie a son ennemi . (Genre la le puits , mais Sephiroth et Rufus sont immunisés paskils sont trop fans de cette musique -.-)

-TROP SUPER EXELLENT TROP BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!!!!!!!

**-Ton pote Pierre aussi a kiffer ses cadeaux .**

-Pierre ? il est ou que je le remercie POUR CES SUPER CADEAUX ! (Ou que je lui foute une branlée , au choix)

**-Il t'attend la bas .**

-Merciii ! Laliloulalii

**Note :**

Désolé aux amateurs de cette musique de daube , et désolé pour les fans de Sephiroth / Rufus (Je sens qu'une Naucika en furie vas m'taper) ... Protection MUSTI !


	33. Lorsqu'on aime le retour en force

**Note:**

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuutttttt!!! Ca va ? (S'enfuit sous les coup de pierres , se cacher derriere le mur d'une maison) _Désolééééééééé!! JE voulais l'arreter donc c'est mieux que rien ... Bon bah scusez moi quoi :)_

**Fin note**

-C'est quoua ces porteuh? Alors ... Pierre...Erwan...Guillaume? Oula ... Vasy ya quoi dans Erwan j'y go ...

BANG!

-Putaaaaain ya un mur ou quoi?!

**-Oui .. Ce n'est pas la grotte de ton nom ! VAS A LA GROTTE DE TON NOM!**

-Cava , cava , grossevoixmenacante , ca va! ... Mais c'est quoi this ce délire dis moi?

**-ENTRE ET TU VERRAS!**

-Atta j'mallume un pti pet...

**-ENTRE OU JE TE PETE LA GEULE!**

-Viens t'battre lopette!

**-Ta geule lopette!**

-T'as les boules donc tu prends un modifieur de voix t'es une lopette !

**-T'es dans une grotte de lopette!**

-Et toi dans un studio radio de lopette!

**-Entre dans cette grotte de lopette!**

-Tu dois habiter dans une petite maison de lopette ! Attend j'mallume une ptite cigarette et j'y vais ...

**-LOPETTE!**

-Calme ... (ffuuuuffff) j'y vais j'y vais ... P'tite lopette!

(Quelques minutes plus tard , la grosse voix , seul dans la pièce .)

**-_Et d'abord c'est pas moi la lopette d'abord c'est lui..._**

* * *

-Alors ? J'dois faire quoi? OWH ! OWHHH TES OU?

**-Oui oui ta geule lopette ... Alors toi tu n'as qu'une épreuve de lopette...**

-Comment ca "toi" , lopette ?

**-Ben tes amis ils en avaient trois ...**

-Non j'vais faire mon épreuve... C'est quoi l'epreuve d'ailleurs , dis le moi de ta voix d'lopette !

**-Tu dois jouer a ton jeu de lopette préféré , "Spartan total warrior" , en étant dans la peau du spartiate.**

-hu...

hu...

hu...

hu...

hu...

hu...

hu...

hu...  
**-Hey lopette tu vas faire une intoxication ? Tu vas devenir mort?! une mort de lopette...**

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

CA GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEE!!!!!

-**Hop putain mes oreilles ... LOPETTE TU MAS PETER LES OREILLES!**

-TAS DES OREILLES DE LOPETTE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS

**-Euh... Bon , tu dois choisir une arme , et pas retracer le jeu , en gros un peu pareil , tu dois te faire l'armée romaine a toi tout seul.**

-L'arme du jeu?

**-Bien sur! ... tu veux quoi?!**

-... JE VEUX LA MASSUE ! LA MASSUE A POINTES AVEC LE SIGLE DE SPARTE! JE SUIS UN SPARTIATE!!!! POUR SPARTE!

**-... Avance , tu verras le champ de bataille et la massue juste devant.**

-KEWL! Alors , On y va ...

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-Ah ca yé!!

_-OUEEEEEEEEEEE ON VA TOUT DEROUILLER ! A BAS LES ROMAINS ! POOOUUUR SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTE!!!!! A MORT TIBERE !_

-Degagez ... laissez place au maitre!

_-Tu n'es pas un spartiate!_

-et si d'abord ! Attend regarde mon marteau !

_-Ah oui ... Vasy va les appater massacres en le plus que tu peux..._

-Vous allez voir ... Restez ici et reposez vous ils sont tous mort ... POOOUUUUR SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTE!!!!

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

-_Je parie 44400 greciennes sur les romain!_

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**BWERUFCHALCKPROFSPCHILITKRRRRRVLANGTANKCLANGSHIPTRIEKCPREOAUFCREACKBUMPROTUI**

-_ouh putain ... Moi je parie pour le spartiate torse poil plein de sang et le regard de boucher..._

**BREAKBRANGVLANKTANKCLANGBAMBROKEBWARFBROUMPifpafpoufBAMMBCRACKKRRRRRBRAOUMBROKEN**

**-**_Je change mon pari sur le spartiate!_

-VASY L'BOUCHER DEROUILLE LES!

**-DANS UN SENS CEST PAS DUR IL RESTE PLUS QUE LES ELITES DES ROMAINS!**

-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

-A pu délite ... Bon bah ... voyons voir le long du tunnel... toudoudoudoudoum... lalalalalala... tan,tan,tan,toutoutoutoutooum! MERDE! J'ai oublié la masse! NOM DE DIEU! bon on continue...

**-T'as réussi lopette?**

-Oui lopette j'ai gagné quoi?

**-tourne toi vers la droite , fais gaffe aux bris de verres , tes potes font pas dans la dentelle pour prendre leurs armes ... c'est la vitrine de lopette au bout la!**

-Tu las commande depuis ta maison de lopette ?... Bon voyons les armes... Alors... YES! la massssuuuuuueeee! ca gèèère!!! A pointes avec ... Ouh YES! L'insigne de Kratos , du Spartiate et DE SPARTE! JE SUIS OFFICIELLEMENT UN SPARTIAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!

-**Spartiate de lopette! Et t'as aussi gagné un pouvoir ... regarde au dessus de toi et fais gaffe je vais t'envoyer un pouvoir.**

-dans un rayon d'lopette.

**(click)**

-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKONNNARDDDDAAAWWAAAAAAAAA!!!

-**Ca fait mal c'est ca ? Ca fait mal quand t'es une lopette.**

-Mais au moins j'ai pas d'pouvoir de lopette comme toi genre faire descendre un rayon lumineux rouge sur ma geule... Enfin c'est quoi le pouvoir que tu m'as injecté au moyen d'une seringue sortant du ciel?

**-Un pouvoir de lopette : Tes muscles se développent ainsi que ta massue et ta puissance de bourrinisme.**

-Ca se peut pas ma puissance de bourrinisme est déjà au maximum.

**-Oui mais avec ca tu vas au delà du maximum , lopette!**

-Bon j'vais voir dehors la bas la , si ca se trouve j'vais trouver ta station de lopette.

**-A bientot lopette!**

-de meme lopette de tafiole!


End file.
